A Sailor Moon Story: Book 1
by thunderbird
Summary: This is the first book in a long series that I will be posting. This is a mega-crossover between Digimon, Yugioh! GX, and Sailor Moon. I was given premission to use the story plot and one of the charcaters in the story so please don't steal them. Enjoy!
1. Prologue: Legends and A Bitter Sweet Goo

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Digimon 01 & 02, Yugioh, Yugioh GX or their Characters. The Character of Ryoku/Jason belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of _**Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles**_. This story is based on his work so please don't steal this or his work unless you ask us. Please enjoy this different version of his story. Titles of the chapters are from Jason C. Ulloa's story.

_** ** Characters Thoughts_

**A Sailor Moon Story: Revised:**

**Book 1**

By Thunderbird

**Silver Millennium**

**Prologue**

'_Legends and A Bitter Sweet Goodbye!'_

Sailor Scouts, these are a group of woman that are legends in our Solar System. A long time ago, nine young women saved the Solar System from an evil woman bent on total domination. Now our Solar System knows peace over all the planets, due to this the Sailor Scouts went into hiding seeing as they were no longer needed, however, should the need ever arise, they would rise again to protect our Solar System with powers blessed to them by the planets from which they were born.

It is a beautiful winter day on the jungle planet known to us as the Planet Jupiter. Large rainforests blanket most of the land with inland seas dotting here and there providing water for both the plants and animals to survive. The people of Jupiter have learned to live in harmony with their planet's wildlife. Most of the people live in tree houses; however, the royal family lives in a castle that floats above the tree tops. The castle's name is Io castle. The King and Queen of Jupiter are known as King Zeus and Queen Hera. They have three children that they have raised to be good and kind. Their names are Prince Ryoku who is the oldest and Princess Makoto and her twin brother Terrance who are both the youngest. The prince's and princess love each other very much and Ryoku will do anything to protect his younger siblings.

Today on February 28, Ryoku turns nine years old. His parents have decided that their oldest son needed to be trained in order to be a great leader some day. To this effect, they have decided to send Ryoku to the planet Earth where he will learn how to fight along the side of Crown Prince Endymion of Earth as well as his Royal Guard in training Kunzite, Nephrite, Jedeite, and Zoisite. While Ryoku was packing his clothing for his stay on Earth, his sister Makoto came into his room with tears shinning in her eyes.

"Big brother, why do you have to go away?" Eight year old Makoto asked her older brother as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Because Mako, mother and father feel that I need special training in order to become a good leader when the time comes for me to take the throne. They felt that I could get this training on Earth with Prince Endymion and his Generals-in-training." Ryoku answered with a warm smile as he pulled her into a hug. After a few minutes, he pulled away from her and looked down into her sad eyes while he asked, "Now then where is Terrance at so that I can say goodbye to him?!"

"He's in his room sulking." Makoto said with an annoyed look crossing her face.

"And why is he sulking in his room?!" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He upset because he thinks it's unfair that you get to go to Earth and train and he can't." She answered.

"I see," Ryoku said as he finished putting things into his bag, he then picked up the bag and left the room while continuing with, "then I'll just have to get our little brother out of his funk."

"Wait for me!" Makoto exclaimed as she quickly followed after her brother.

A few minutes later, both Ryoku and Makoto came upon a set of double doors that were closed and appeared locket.

"Terry open this door, we need to talk!" Ryoku stated as he knocked on the door.

"Go away!" A muffled voice exclaimed from inside.

"Terrance, either you open this door, or I bust them down and we still talk!" Ryoku ordered firmly.

"Fine!" The person in the room exclaimed before a minute later, when the door was unlocked and then opened.

On the other side of the door stood a young boy who looked like he could have been a younger version of Ryoku. The younger boy had on green slacks and a black shirt and his hair went down to his mid back with was held up in a low ponytail.

"Now that Terry, what's this I hear about you sulking due to the fact that I'm going to Earth and you're not?!" Ryoku asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's just not fair bro, I mean you get to go to Earth and train to be a good leader and the next King and I don't get to do nothing but sit here at home." Terrance whined.

"Terry first of all, it was dad and mom's decision for me to go, secondly, I'm sure next year, father will allow you to start training under General Toshiro in order to lead our armies some day since I will be leader of the planet." Ryoku said placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"You really think so?!" Terrance asked, hope shinning in his eyes.

"Yes Terry, I really think so. In fact I'll talk to father next year to see if it can be done; however, that means you have to get out of this funk you've put yourself into. And if you do, and father okays you training with the General, then I will also promise that on my vacation times, I will teach you what I learn from the Earth Generals."

"Cool, thanks bro!" Terrance exclaimed already in a better mood.

"What about me?!" Makoto asked staring at the ground.

Ryoku turned around and faced her while placing a comforting hand on her shoulder while he said with a warm smile, "I promise to teach you the same lessons too, Mako."

"Kay!" She exclaimed while nodding her head.

All right then," Ryoku said as he turned to walk in the direction of the launch pad. "I guess, it's time for me to leave, guys." he continued as he walked off.

"Hey Ryoku, wait for us!" Terrance exclaimed as he and Makoto began chasing after him.

After a few moments, Ryoku and his younger siblings made it to the launch pad with their father and mother waiting by the stairs that lead into the shuttle that was waiting for her lone passenger to get aboard so that he could leave for Earth. After a quick goodbye to his parents and siblings, Ryoku boarded the shuttle and took off for the Earth where he would learn and train with Endymion everything he'd need to know to be a great ruler some day.

To be Continued…

I hope you liked my first installment of The Sailor Moon Story. I know it's a short chapter, but I promise the chapters in the future will be longer! If you liked it, I would appreciate it if you would push the button at the bottom of the screen and review this chapter.

©Sailor Moon 1992 Takeuchi Naoko and Kodansha. Also belongs to Bandai, Disney, Toei Animation, ©DIC 1997, Rino records, for the songs, and all others associated with rights.


	2. Chapter 1: And So, Our Story Begins

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Digimon 01 & 02, Yugioh, Yugioh GX or their Characters. The Character of Ryoku/Jason belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of _**Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles**_. This story is based on his work so please don't steal this or his work unless you ask us. Please enjoy this different version of his story. Titles of the chapters are from Jason C. Ulloa's story.

_** ** Characters Thoughts_

**A Sailor Moon Story: Revised:**

**Book 1**

By Thunderbird

**Silver Millennium**

**Chapter 1**

'_And So, Our Story Begins.…'_

It has been many years since Prince Ryoku left the Planet Jupiter in order to train on Earth to become a great leader and next ruler for his home planet. Just as he had promised, he did talk to his father and got his brother into intense training with General Toshiro of the Jupiter army so that when Ryoku took the throne, Terrance would be ready to assume leadership of their armies. He also started to train his little brother and sister in all the lessons he was learning from the Generals on Earth as well. At this moment; however, Prince Ryoku was standing in line with his best friend Prince Endymion, along with Endymion's four Generals-in-training as they were all standing at attention while listening to today's lesson that their teacher, General Sakurada, who was Endymion's father's highest General, while she was trying to get them to understand the basics behind the lesson.

"Now then today we will be learning something new." Sakurada said as she paced in front of the six people standing before her. "During the time of war, some of you, namely Endymion and Ryoku will need to learn to be able to both give commands as well as fight during live combat. You all know all of the different techniques I have to teach you. Now you will learn how to use all of these techniques together to protect both you and the person who is watching your back. To this extent, I have asked some of our soldiers to come and have a realistic battle with all of you. Now I want you all to pair off."

Endymion paired off with Ryoku, Kunzite paired off with Nephrite, and Zoisite paired off with Jedeite. When everyone was paired off the exercise began. The combined forces of each group seemed to be holding their own save for that of Zoisite and Jedeite. It seemed that while Jedeite was able to adapted and learn to use each technique the group was taught, Zoisite wasn't able to keep up with him. This infuriated her, to the point where she began to literally try to beat the crap out of the soldiers. After a few minutes of watching this, General Sakurada decided to end the exercise.

"ENOUGH! Zoisite, if you cannot keep your temper do to the simple fact that Jedeite is able to comprehend the lessons you have all learned, and continue to try and kill our soldiers, I will have no choice but to dismiss you from your General training. I have no need for a hot head! Yes Jedeite can get hot headed from time to time, but he does not use his anger on another living being. You are all dismissed. I believe King Endymion is sending you all up to the Moon Kingdom for a ball held in honor of their lasting peace. I expect you to all show the people of the Silver Alliance that we humans on Earth are well behaved Royals and Generals in training, am I understood?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am!" The small group stated as they all came to attention.

"Very well. Get out of here and go get ready to leave." General Sakurada said watching as the group broke formation and walked into the castle as they all talked to each other, save for Zoisite who was walking behind them with a scowl on her face.

_**Prince Endymion and Prince Ryoku are becoming fine warriors as are Kunzite, Nephrite, and Jedeite. Zoisite on the other hand, if she hasn't gotten her temper under control soon, I will have to inform the king that she may not be General material. I really hope she improves because it's coming time for me to give my report to the King on their progress. I guess we'll just have to wait and see how everything goes.**_, General Sakurada thought before she, herself walked into the castle and walked to her office to go over her many reports for the neighboring cities.

Back with the group of five men and one woman, the men were all congratulating each other on another day of great work during training.

"I must say that Ryoku and Endymion have both really improved since our last lesson." Nephrite said with a sly smile on his face.

"That's probably because they train even when we don't have lessons with General Sakurada or the others." Jedeite said with a goofy smile of his own.

"You've improved as well, Jed!" Kunzite said with a pleased smile.

"Yeah, but Zoisite never wants to train with me so I asked the soldiers who were on break and dying for a workout as it were if they'd like to spare with me." Jedeite said sheepishly.

"Well that just shows that you're willing to get better at what we're learning and that you taking our training seriously." Endymion added.

"Endy's right Jedeite, as long as you continue to put in the effort, I'm sure you'll pass with flying colors." Ryoku joining in the conversation.

"Well my father always did say that it was an honor just to be chosen to be part of the Royal Army so I decided I'd honor my parents and take things seriously like you said Kunzite." Jedeite said with an appreciative smile.

"Which leads us to another question," Ryoku said as he turned his attention towards the only female in the group. "Why is it Zoisite, that you don't want to train more so you can get better?"

"I don't like training when we're not in lessons, besides, it wasn't like all of you who chose to be here willingly! I was forced into this by my parents because they said I needed discipline. Well I don't like being forced into anything! I'll see you later. I'm going to my chambers until we leave tonight." Zoisite said as she walked off away from them down a side hallway.

"I don't think she's going to make it into Endymion's Royal Guard." Nephrite let his opinion known.

"I have a feeling you may be right my friend." Kunzite agreed with a slight nod of his head.

"She just has so much anger in her! It almost seemed like she enjoyed hurting those soldiers and was close to killing them." Jedeite gave them his opinion as well.

"Let's pray that she either calms down and learns to control her anger or she really will be cut from the training and sent home." Endymion added to the conversation.

"Anyway Ryoku, I did want to ask how your little brother and sister are doing." Nephrite said changing the topic of discussion.

"Oh, they're fine. Terrance is really excelling in his own General training back at home, and when ever I go on vacation, I teach them everything we've learned here." Ryoku said.

"Man, that must mean that no one better mess with them." Jedeite laughed lightly.

"Yea, that's true and it's helped discipline my little brother, so he behaves more often now." Ryoku said with a sigh.

"That's good to hear," Kunzite said with a nod. "to tell you the truth, I'd like to see his sword skill and test it up against yours."

"That's fine, but I'm warning you Kunzite, Terry might not be as skilled as I am when it comes to two swords; however, his is a master when it comes to one sword by itself." Ryoku said with a smirk.

"Well, I still look forward to seeing what he can do." Kunzite said with a slight nod.

"All right, I think it's time for a change in subject," Ryoku said as a sly grin crossed his features. "Now then, how are the rest of you guys doing in your love lives, and are you going to the ball tonight to meet up with this special someone?"

"Well, I know my love life Is just fine, in fact it's your little sister that I have my eye on, Ryoku." Nephrite answered.

"Just make sure to treat her right buddy or you'll find not only my sword stuck where the sun don't shine, but my little brother's as well." Ryoku teased.

"No problem there my friend. I would never treat her anyway that was below my station." Nephrite said with a smile.

"I kind of like the fire of the Princess of Mars. She's got the most beautiful hair and eyes and her personality is something else." Jedeite said as he gazed up towards the ceiling. "I can't wait to dance with her tonight."

"Well I find the Princess of Venus most exquisite." Kunzite answered with a straight face.

"I'm happy that you guys found someone you all like. What about you Endymion?" Ryoku asked turning his attention towards his friend.

"I find Princess Serenity very attractive and let's leave it at that." Endymion said with a flushed smile.

"Well now that Nephrite, Jedeite, Endymion and I have given your our answers as to who we like, who is it that catches your fancy, Ryoku?" Kunzite asked.

"Don't know yet. I haven't found anyone that as Jedeite would say, floats my boat." Ryoku answered truthfully.

"Don't worry my friend, I'm sure there is someone out there just waiting to get together with you." Endymion said with a smile.

"Thanks Endy, that means a lot coming from you. Hey how about we go into the city for a few hours before we need to go up to the Moon? We could unwind and see a show?" Ryoku suggested.

"I wouldn't mind the show, that sounds like a pretty good idea after the hard day we've had." Kunzite said.

"I agree with Kunzite! I think we could all use some time off the clock." Jedeite said with a smile.

"Yeah, but what show do you guys have in mind?" Nephrite asked.

"Maybe we could go catch The Irish Folk dancing show." Endymion suggested.

"That sounds good, I love the way the Irish dance all the time." Ryoku said with a smile.

"Well then let's go already!" Nephrite said with a smile as the four men went to let Endymion's parents know where they were planning to go for a few hours then they left the castle.

A few hours later, up on the Moon inside the Moon Palace, everything was underway in the preparations for the Ball that was being held that night in an hour or two. Meanwhile, inside of Princess Serenity's room, we find the princess' of the Inner Planets of Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter as well as the High Princess' of the Sun Kingdom as well as that of the Moon Kingdom who were all sitting around Serenity's bedroom while they chatted about anything and everything under the sun. Their names were Princess Ami of Mercury, Princess Rei of Mars, Princess Makoto of Jupiter, Princess Minako of Venus, Princess Ariana of the Sun, and Princess Serenity of the Moon.

"So anyway," Princess Ariana said with a smirk on her face. "There was this General that served the parents of my lead Sailor Senshi who you all know as Sailor Aries, and he thought that he could seduce my little sister so that he could get in big with my own family."

"What happened?" Makoto asked sitting on the edge of her seat.

"Well, let's just say, that jerk didn't know my sister too well." Ariana laughed.

"Why what did Hikari do to him?" Rei asked with a sly smirk on her face.

"When that dirt wad tried to seduce my sister, Hikari not only kicked the jerk where the sun don't shine, but she called in Deimos who had been visiting at the time and together, they taught him the reason you don't mess with someone else's lady love or a Royal for that matter." Ariana informed the group.

"That's my baby brother for you." Serenity laughed. "Deimos is very protective of those he loves as well as his friends. Though he did learn those ideals from Judai."

"Yea, Terrance learned the same ideals from our brother Ryoku too." Makoto said with a smile.

"Speaking of your brothers, where are they, anyway?!" Minako asked.

"And Hikari for that matter!" Rei added.

"Well, if I know Judai and Deimos, they're both at the training field improving their swordsmanship." Serenity said looking thoughtful.

"Terrance is probably with them doing the same thing." Makoto added.

"And if I know my little sister, she's probably there either watching the boys sword fight, or she's participating." Ariana finished.

"Is Ryoku still on Earth with Prince Endymion?!" Ami asked

"Yea, but he should be up here on the Moon soon." Makoto answered.

"Well since we're on the subject of boys, are there any boys we're interested in seeing tonight, besides Deimos, Judai and Endymion?!" Minako asked with sly smile, which earned blushes from two of the girls.

"Minako, that's not really any of your business!" Rei stated with a look of disgust on her face.

"She can't help it Rei, that's who she is." Serenity said covering her mouth with her hand to stifle a laugh.

"Oh come on ladies! You guys can't tell me that there isn't someone you all are looking forward to seeing tonight." Minako tried to reason with them.

"I will admit that I am looking forward to meeting Nephrite, Minako; however, that doesn't mean that I have to broadcast it for the world to know about." Makoto answered.

"Yes, that goes for me and Jedeite as well." Rei agreed with Makoto's words.

"And I'm looking forward to meeting Judai tonight." Ariana said even as a blush crept over her cheeks. "I so hope he'll dance with me tonight."

"He will, Ariana! Besides, my brother is as infatuated with you as you are with him." Serenity said placing a hand on her friend's shoulder, before removing it and looking over at Minako. "I myself look forward to seeing Endymion tonight, Minako, just as I am sure you are looking forward to meeting Kunzite. But I'm sure I speak for the others when I say that our relationships are none of your business." Serenity chided her blonde haired friend.

"What about Ami? She hasn't said anything yet?" Minako asked ignoring Serenity's finishing words.

"Leave Ami out of this conversation, Minako! She doesn't have to say anything if she doesn't want to!" Rei stated defending the only one of the group not to announce if she has any romantic relationships going on at the time.

It was at that moment that Luna walked into the room.

"I trust all of you girls are enjoying yourselves?!" Luna asked as she walked into the middle of the group.

"Yes, we were just catching up after not seeing each other for a while." Serenity told her mother's advisor with a smile.

"Well then, I'm glad you are enjoyed catching up; however, your mother sent me to get you in order to have you come to the ballroom now." Luna said.

"Alright Luna, thank you." Serenity said as she and the others stood up from where they were sitting and walked out of the room.

As the girls and Luna were walking down the hall towards the ballroom, they began to strike up another conversation pertaining to the last of their group which were not there yet.

"Do you think Haruka and the others will be here tonight?" Makoto asked.

"I'm not sure but I hope so." Serenity answered.

"Yeah, it's fun when we can all spend time together." Minako said with a smile.

"What about your Guardians, Ariana? Will they be at the Ball tonight too?!" Serenity asked her friend from the Sun Kingdom.

"Yes, in fact they should be there right now. Sailor Aries likes to make sure everything is running smoothly no matter if we're in a time of peace or war." Ariana answered.

"That's good, I think all our friends should be able to celebrate the anniversary of the end of the ancient war." Serenity said with a nod.

"Here, here!" The others exclaimed in agreement.

Elsewhere in the Moon Kingdom, at the training ground that was behind the Palace, four young people who were known as Prince Terrance, Prince Judai, Prince Deimos and Princess Hikari were all on the field, practicing different sword techniques as well as other different defensive and offensive techniques which would either protect them or help them during battles. At this moment, Deimos and Hikari were taking a break, while Judai and Terrance spared with their swords.

Both young men were standing on either side of the training field, both facing each other. Each of them was sweating profusely due to the work out they've already been through. Suddenly, both boys began running towards each other, their swords raised in either defensive or offensive positions. When they met in the middle of the field, Judai took the upper hand and had Terrance on the defensive the whole time.

"Come on Terrance, I know you can do better then this! Your bother, General Toshiro, and I have taught you enough so you should be able to fight back stronger then this." Judai said as he continued to strike out at Terrance.

"I'm tired okay! We've been working out for the past few hours!" Terrance hissed as he continued to strain under the other boys assault.

"That's no excuse, Terry! What if it was someone you loved you were trying to protect and you had been fighting an army of enemy soldiers, would you not want to still try and protect those you love if they were endanger?!" Judai asked still pressing forward.

"With my life!" Terrance roared as he suddenly launched forward with an assault of his own, which caused the sign of Jupiter to flare to life on his forehead.

_**This is new! I know mine and Ariana's families crests are always present on our foreheads, but I've never seen the other family crests appear on the others before, I wonder what this could mean?**_, Judai thought to himself.

Meanwhile over on the sidelines, both Deimos and Hikari have become intrigued by what they were seeing happen on the field.

"Man, my brother is really putting Terrance through his paces!" Deimos stated amazed.

"Who do you think will win this mock battle, Deimos?" Hikari asked turning her gaze towards the boy next to her.

"I'm not sure, Hikari. I think, it's possible for either one of them to win. It's all a matter of who fights hardest." Deimos informed her.

It was then at that moment that Artemis, the other advisor to Queen Serenity walked up to the training field and sat next to the bench, where Prince Deimos and Princess Hikari were sitting.

"Good evening, Prince Deimos and Princess Hikari. I trust Prince Judai and Prince Terrance are having an eventful workout?" Artemis asked as he stared at the two in question going all out in their mock battle.

"They sure are, Artemis. I haven't seen anyone work out harder then both Judai and Ryoku had a while back, but now this is just as enticing as if watch Ryoku and Judai in a mock battle." Deimos informed him.

"Well, I hate to ruin the moment; however, Queen Serenity has sent me to find you four so that you would know it is time to go to the ballroom." Artemis said.

"You mean the ball is starting?!" Hikari asked worriedly.

"Yes princess, it is." Artemis said with a slight bow.

Hikari then turned to Deimos and said, "We'd better go then Deimos, we don't want to keep your mother waiting!"

"You're right Hikari." Deimos said with a warm smile, before he turned to the training field where his brother and Prince Terrance were still fighting. "Hey Judai, Terrance wrap it up! Mother says it's time to go to the ballroom!"

Over in the middle of the training field, Judai and Terrance were just about finished, when they suddenly heard Judai's younger brother Deimos call out to them about the ball.

"Well I guess that's all for today Terrance. We have to hurry back inside to take a shower and get ready for the ball." Judai informed his sparing partner.

"Yea, I can't wait to see Ryoku and tell him how much I've improved!" Terrance stated with a proud smile on his face.

"Yes, you have definitely improved Terry!" Judai stated returning the smile as he continued with, "Come on let's get inside and get ready!"

With that the two of them walked over and joined the others before they all went inside the Moon Palace to get ready for the Ball.

A little while later, inside the Ballroom, we find the six princess' walking into the ballroom. Upon entering the room, the girls noticed that the room was quite beautiful. There were streamers in the colors of each planet in the Silver Alliance as well as those of the Sun Kingdom and the Earth Kingdom that were taped from the Chandelier to the top edge of every wall in the room. There was a table on one of the far walls that was filled with food.

"Man they went all out in decorating this place." Minako said as she looked around the room.

"I'm not surprised that it was decorated like this, after all our parents do love to go all out when celebrating the anniversary of the end of the ancient great war." Ami spoke up.

"Well, I have to agree with that, Ami. I mean, my own mother and father love to celebrate this anniversary too." Ariana said with a nod.

"I guess since it looks like no one we know is here yet, we should go find a table and relax until everyone else gets here." Serenity suggested.

"Good idea Serenity." Rei said while the others nodded.

After the six girls went to sit down at a nearby table, they continued to talk about how things have been going for them in their lives so far. Every once and a while, people would stream into the room and begin to mingle, while the girls would look up to see if it was anyone they knew. Finally, a few minutes later, Prince Judai, Prince Terrance, Prince Deimos and Princess Hikari walked into the room.

"Hey guys, we're over here!" Makoto exclaimed as she waved them over.

Upon hearing his sister's voice, Terrance directed the others over to the table that held her and the others.

"Hello ladies, how have you six been enjoying your get together today?" Judai asked as he sat down next to his sister, while Deimos sat next to him. Terrance walked around the table to sit down next to his own sister, while Hikari sat down next to her sister.

"We enjoyed ourselves very much, thank you for asking Judai." Serenity said with a smile.

"So, how was the training session?" Rei asked looking at the four that had come from the training field.

"It went pretty well. Hikari is an excellent sparing partner, and her skills with a sword is superb." Deimos said with a smile on his face.

Hikari blushed at his praise, and then said with a voice loud enough for the others to hear, "Thanks Deimos, I thought you were excellent too!"

"Ah, young love." Minako sighed as a sly smile crossed her lips.

"Minako, don't even start!" Rei hissed as she glared at the blond haired girl from Venus.

"What?!" Minako asked feigning innocents.

"You know what Minako! Every time one of us or our other friends finds someone they begin to like, you have to put your two cents into it or direct everyone's attention to the would-be couple! We're tired of you doing that!" Rei hissed.

"Rei's right, Minako! You've really got to stop that behavior." Ami admonished.

"Fine!" Minako exclaimed as she blew a stray hair our of her face.

Over with Serenity, while she was watching her other friends admonish the princess of Venus, she looked out the corner of her eye, and saw what looked like a familiar crop of short blonde hair had just arrived, joined by an equally familiar aquamarine hair young woman.

_**It looks like Makoto got her wish since Haruka just arrived, and it looks like Michiru arrived as well! Well best be a good friend and go great them!**_, Serenity thought as a warm smile crossed her lips. "Haruka and Michiru are both here, if you want to go great them." She said turning her attention towards the others at the table.

"Right!" The others stated in unison as they all got up as a group and made their way over to the two Princess' of Uranus and Neptune.

"Hello, Haruka and Michiru, thank you for coming." Serenity said with a smile.

"Yea, glad you two could make it safely here." Judai added.

"Thanks, Prince Judai." Haruka said with a warm smile. "And you're welcome Serenity, we're glad to be here."

"How are you all doing everyone?" Michiru asked looking over the group of ten.

"We're all fine. Ariana joined me and the other girls for some girl talk while Judai took Deimos, Terrance and Ariana's little sister Hikari to the training field. Apparently, Judai put Terrance through his paces, and Deimos and Hikari enjoyed their own sparing session." Serenity informed her for the group.

"Well then, looks like I have to see how good Judai and Terrance really fight then." Haruka said with a smug grin.

"Bring it on Haruka!" Judai stated with a sly grin on his face.

"Yea, it might be interesting to see how my training has paid off." Terrance said with a smile as well.

"I look forward to seeing what you can do as well Prince Terrance." Haruka returned.

Suddenly, a young woman with short red-orange hair walked up to them. She had on a long beautiful red dress and a hairclip that was made of colored crystal that held back a part of her hair.

"Princess, I am happy to say that everything is in order." The young woman said.

"Thank you Sakura. Now then take the rest of the day off and enjoy yourself." Ariana said with a smile.

"As you wish, you highness." The girl now known as Sakura said with a short bow.

While Sakura was speaking with Ariana, Prince Terrance who turned to see who had walked up to them next, had become immediately speechless at the beautiful woman that Sakura seemed to be to him, and a deep blush, crossed his features. His sister Makoto noticed this straight away.

"What's the matter Terry?!" Makoto asked quietly so as not to attract attention.

"I think I may be in love Mako, but I'm not sure." Terrance said.

"Then why don't you go and get to know her better?!" She asked.

"Do you think I should?" He asked.

"It can't hurt little brother. Besides, if Ryoku can't find anyone yet, at least one of my brothers has a chance of being happy." Makoto said with a loving smile.

"All right, I'll give it a chance." Terrance said with a smile.

With that, when Sakura turned to leave the group, Terrance quickly dodged around the group and headed after her to hopefully find the love of his life for the first time.

"Hey, why did Terrance head after Princess Sakura?!" Minako asked as she stared at both Terrance and Sakura as they talked quietly together.

"That's none of your business, Minako!" Makoto stated as she glared at the other girl.

"What's none Minako's business?" A childlike feminine voice asked from behind the others.

When the small group turned around, they saw the remaining two Princess' of Princess Serenity's Outer Court, Princess Setsuna of the Planet Pluto and Princess Hotaru of the Planet Saturn.

"Hey guys, oh let's just say that my little brother may have found something that most of us princess' in the Inner court have found already and leave it at that." Makoto told the young princess of Saturn with a smile.

"Oh, all right." Hotaru said with a nod.

Setsuna on the other hand thought to herself, _**I see, so the youngest of the Jupiter siblings has found his future soul mate? Well I hope the two of them are very happy together.**_

Soon, the larger group of friends made their way over to a table minus Makoto's little brother and began to talk more about how things are going with each other as well as how everyone's been doing since the last time they all saw each other.

It was an hour later when Prince Endymion as well as his three Generals arrived along with Prince Ryoku. When they walked over to the table containing most of their friends and loved ones, they noticed that one of Ryoku's siblings was missing from the group.

"Hey Mako, where is Terry at?" Ryoku asked worriedly.

"Don't worry big brother, Terry's safe and sound!" Makoto stated with a smile on her face. She then pointed over towards the dance floor and said, "In fact if you look over on the dance floor, you'll see our dear brother who is having the time of his life for the first time."

"Wha…" Ryoku began before he turned and looked at the dance floor as his sister had instructed. When he did, he saw Terrance who appeared to be dancing with Princess Sakura who was one of Princess Ariana's guardians. "Well I'll be! I was wondering when something other then training would catch his eye." He said as a sly smile crossed his lips.

"Well speaking of dancing," Endymion suddenly said as he walked over to stand besides Serenity's chair, while continuing with, "I do believe I feel like enjoying a dance with my beautiful princess, if she would do me the honor of sharing a dance with me?"

"I do believe I would enjoy that very much thank you for asking, Endy." Serenity said with a smile as she took his offered hand and stood up. She then turned to the others and said, "Why don't you guys enjoy yourselves, and I'll see you later."

After Serenity and Endymion walked out onto the dance floor, Ryoku and the Generals all sat down at the table.

"What took you guys so long in getting here, anyway?" Minako asked Ryoku and the others.

"Well, we had a long tiring training session this afternoon, and then Endymion along with the three of his Generals-in-training as well as I myself, went to see an Irish dancing show before heading back to Endymion's Palace so we could get ready to come up here." Ryoku spoke up.

"That's true but we had an incident during training today that makes us wonder if one of us won't be part of Endy's Royal Guard after too long." Jedeite added.

"What's wrong?" Hotaru asked worriedly.

"It's just that one of us is letting their temper get too out of control and if they don't learn to control it they'll be sent packing." Kunzite answered the young princess' question.

"Well then, I say we forget about this line of questioning and enjoy ourselves. That is why we're all here is it not?" Nephrite asked as he stood up and offered a hand towards Makoto. "Would you care to dance Makoto?"

"I'd love to very much, Nephrite." Makoto said blushing coming to her cheeks.

"I think I like that idea very much!" Kunzite stated with a grin, before he turned to Minako. "My Love Goddess, would it be alright if I asked you to dance?"

"Why, I'd love too!" Minako said with a soft smile as both she and Kunzite stood up and walked towards the dance floor followed closely by Nephrite and Makoto.

"Well not to be undone," Jedeite said with a cheeky grin as he turned to Rei and asked, "May I have this dance, princess?"

"I suppose I could have a go of it." Princess Rei said with a cocky grin.

After Jedeite and Rei walked out on the dance floor and began to enjoy a nice slow dance together in each other's arms similar to the other couples that were already out on the floor. While back at the table with the remaining friends, Ryoku just shook his head and grinned while saying, "Hm, guess that leaves me, Deimos and Judai to either be brave men and go out and dance or act like chickens with our heads cut off and get teased by Jedeite all night."

"I'm sorry Ryo, but I have no intention of sitting here acting like a 'Chicken with my head cut off' as you say." Judai said with a smug grin, before he stood up and turned to where Princess Ariana was seated and asked, "May I have the pleasure of this dance?" He asked extending his hand to her.

"I was hoping you'd ask me to dance, Judai!" Ariana exclaimed even as a light blush graced her cheeks. She then took his offered hand and the two of them joined the others out on the dance floor.

"Hikari would it be alright if I asked you to dance?!" Deimos asked shyly as he turned to the girl in question.

"I'd like that very much Deimos." Hikari said with a pretty smile before they too left the table to go out onto the dance floor.

Finally, and not to be outdone by the others, Ryoku turned to the last of the Princess' of Serenity's Inner Court and asked, "Ami, I was wondering if you'd like to dance with me for a while?"

"I believe that would be much enjoyable." Ami said returning the smile.

Once only the Outer Court was left at the table, they too began to talk with each other while enjoying each others company. However, while they were talking, Setsuna glanced over towards the refreshment table where Zoisite stood against the wall and continued to scowl towards the people who were dancing on the dance floor.

"What's her problem?" Haruka asked also noticing the woman against the wall.

"I'm not sure, yet, but I have the feeling that she's going to be giving us all some sort of trouble in the time to come." Setsuna said voicing her opinion about Zoisite.

"Do we do something about it Setsuna?" Hotaru asked worriedly.

"Not at the moment little one, but I promise something will be done sooner or later." Setsuna said with a reassuring smile.

Meanwhile, over on the dance floor, all of the couple continued to dance and have a good time with each other, unaware of the situation around them.

A few hours later, while most of the Princess' and Prince's were now back at the table, Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity had continued to dance while they enjoyed being in each other's arms. Soon, after a few more minutes of dancing, both Endymion and Serenity decided to get some air and walked out one of the nearby double doors that lead to the outside garden. Meanwhile over at the Princess' and Prince's table, where the others were currently relaxing and enjoying a small meal, Ryoku had thought he saw something out the corner of his eye, and when he turned to look in that direction, he saw both Endymion and Serenity were walking out one of the many double doors that lead outside into the gardens.

_**Enjoy yourselves, you two. I'm glad to see you both care for each other. I hope I can find that someday.**_, Ryoku thought to himself with a smile playing across his face.

_**I wonder what's gotten his attention all of a sudden?**_, Rei thought to herself as she noticed Ryoku's sideways glance off towards one side of the ballroom. _**Well what ever it is, it seems to have brought a smile to his face.**_, She then cleared her throat to get his attention.

"What is it you saw, Ryoku?" Rei asked with a thoughtful smile on her face.

"Hm, I gotta hear this for myself! So has a girl finally gained your interests Ryoku, like it did Terry?" Makoto teased as well with laughter in her eyes. Unknown to Makoto, her question seemed to have a depressing effect on our dear princess of Mercury.

"Mako, you need to stop with the teasing me about either my existent or none-existent love life! That goes for Terry's too! I mean out of all the guys here, I'm about the only one still looking for that special someone to share my life with and I don't appreciate your attitude about this! Besides, If you really want to know, I just saw Endymion and Serenity going out to the garden for some private time." He said in an annoyed voice.

"Sorry!" Makoto stated lowered her head.

"Makoto, relax Ryoku just doesn't like his privacy brought out for all to bare. You know he doesn't like being in the spot light." Nephrite added with a smile.

"Really?!" Makoto asked looking towards her older brother.

"Yea, just trust me okay Mako, I promise when the day comes that I finally find someone to love, you'll be the first to know." Ryoku said with a smile of his own.

"Kay." She said with a smile and a nod.

"So what should we talk about now?" Princess Minako asked trying to change the subject.

"Not sure, does anyone have anything interesting to talk about?" Jedeite asked looking around the table.

"I see something that looks interesting to talk about." Ryoku said gaining everyone's attention.

"What do you see Ryoku?" Ami asked intrigued by his words.

"Take a look over there, Zoisite is still playing poor pitiful me." Ryoku said as he pointed off towards the refreshment table where Zoisite was still standing. It was at that moment that the Outer Court Princess' walked up to the table. Haruka was the first to answer.

"Yes she's just been standing there and scowling the whole time. She's giving off some bad vibes, too!" Haruka informed him as she cast a glare towards the figure of subject.

"Easy Haruka. Remember, she's innocent until proven guilty." Michiru said placing a calming hand on her blonde friend's shoulder.

"Hey guys, not to sound rude, but have any of you seen Serenity or Endymion?" Hotaru asked looking around the ballroom.

"Oh, well Ryoku saw them walking outside to the gardens a while ago." Ami said with a smile on her lips.

"Yea, the way they looked, I suppose that they were trying to find some quiet time to themselves." Ryoku added to the conversation.

"Well then, I believe we shall allow them, as Ryoku thinks, some time alone." Setsuna said knowing full well what the two in question might be doing.

"My thoughts exactly Setsuna. Well since I find myself full for the time being, and the music is starting up again, would you care to have another dance with me, Ami?" Ryoku asked standing up out of his chair and offering a hand out to the blue-haired princess.

"Sure." Amy said, smiling shyly. Placing her hand in his, as she too stood up and then followed him onto the ballroom dance floor.

Meanwhile, while Prince Terrance was watching his brother walk off to the dance floor with the Princess of Mercury, he thought to himself, _**Good luck bro, and don't worry I won't tell anyone your interested in her. Since you haven't bugged me about my hopeful love interest either.**_

To be Continued…

I hope you liked the next installment of the Silver Millennium saga of the: The Sailor Moon Story. There you have it, a longer chapter this time. If you liked it, I would appreciate it if you would push the button at the bottom of the screen and review this chapter.

©Sailor Moon 1992 Takeuchi Naoko and Kodansha. Also belongs to Bandai, Disney, Toei Animation, ©DIC 1997, Rino records, for the songs, and all others associated with rights.


	3. Chapter 2: The Betrayal & The First Move

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Digimon 01 & 02, Yugioh, Yugioh GX or their Characters. The Character of Ryoku/Jason belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of _**Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles**_. This story is based on his work so please don't steal this or his work unless you ask us. Please enjoy this different version of his story. Titles of the chapters are from Jason C. Ulloa's story.

_** ** Characters Thoughts_

**A Sailor Moon Story: Revised:**

**Book 1**

By Thunderbird

**Silver Millennium**

**Chapter 2**

'_The Betrayal & The First Move'_

A year later, inside the private study of the king, General Sakurada stood before her king and delivered her report on the training regiment and levels his son and his friends were taking. It wasn't a good report for one of them.

"You highness, I am sorry to say that, unlike Generals-in-training Kunzite, Jedeite, and Nephrite along with your son and Prince Ryoku of Jupiter, Zoisite continues to be undisciplined and short tempered. I have had to repeatedly reprimand her for her misconduct during training and she refuses to obey my orders. I am afraid there is nothing more I can do for her. I believe I have found the right men to protect your son aside from Prince Ryoku who has shown great loyalty towards him. General Kunzite would be a good first in command under Endymion. Nephrite has the power to create star formed beast that could be beneficial to our kingdom. And Jedeite is a joker, but when push comes to shove, he is very reliable in a fight. I believe these three men will serve Endymion and our army well. I am afraid Zoisite must be sent home.

"Thank you for your report, General. Please take this." The King said as he wrote out an order on a piece of paper then handed it over to the General. "and take it to Zoisite. Tell her she has an hour to leave the palace. Also promote Endymion's three friends to full fledged Generals. I want them to help you and my other Generals train the men starting tomorrow. Is that understood? They can still have off time with Endymion and Ryoku but I need my army to be a well oiled machine in case of any attacks from outside forces." The king gave additional orders.

"Yes sir!" General Sakurada exclaimed before she left to find her students.

Meanwhile, outside on the training grounds, our two prince's along with the four Generals-in-training were all sitting around relaxing after putting in a hard days work, well almost all of them did. Zoisite still refused to listen when the lessons were being given and she constantly tried to hurt or kill training partners when ever she got a chance. It was at this moment, that due to just plain boredom, Endymion decided to kick up a conversation with the others.

"So Ryoku, how's the training with your brother and sister coming?" Endymion asked with curiosity.

"Oh, they training is coming a long just fine. I can tell that my sister is now quite able to defend herself if need be, and my brother is just about ready to lead our army as well, thanks to all the training he's gotten from Judai, General Toshiro, and me." Ryoku said with a proud smile crossing his lips. He then continued with, "Speaking of my brother, when ever he's not training, he's in his room writing letters to Princess Sakura of the Aries constellation Kingdom."

"Do you think they're serious about each other?" Jedeite asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think they are, and I'm happy for my brother too." Ryoku said with a nod.

"Just remember to give them their space and I'm sure they'll be just fine." Kunzite added in his own thoughts.

"Thanks for the advice Kunzite." Ryoku said with a smile.

"You're welcome, Ryo." Kunzite said with a nod.

"You know, I'm beginning to wonder where General Sakurada is! I'm anxious to learn if we've made the cut to be made full fledged Generals or not." Jedeite said feeling that said General had been gone for a while now.

"It could be any day or time now, Jedeite. You've just got to give it time." Kunzite told the other man.

"Sorry, I'm just worried that's all." Jedeite said with a sigh.

"My friend as long as you put your best into this training, you have nothing to worry about." Nephrite said placing a hand on the other man's shoulder.

"Thanks for the pep talk Nephrite." Jedeite said, a smile gracing his features.

"You're very welcome." Nephrite said with a nod.

Ryoku decided to get Jedeite's mind off of if he'd be made into a full fledged General or not, by bring up a conversation that they seemed to have every time they usually went to a ball. "So guys, since I talked about my brother's love life, I think it's only fair that we talk about your's too. So start talking!" Ryoku said with a sly smile.

"If you must know, my relationship with Serenity is going so well that I proposed to her yesterday." Endymion said with a smile on his face.

"Man, Endymion! Good for you, Minako and I got engaged a few months ago." Kunzite exclaimed slapping his friend and leader on the back.

"Rei and I are taking things slow but I hope to propose to her soon." Jedeite said looking down towards the ground.

"Jed, just give it time. We all know that you guys love each other." Nephrite said placing a hand on Jedeite's shoulder.

"What about you, Neph? Are you and my sister looking to walk down the aisle?" Ryoku asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nah, not yet. We want to take things slow too. I love your sister too much to push anything on her. Though I did buy a ring." Nephrite answered.

"Well I'm glad to know you're not pushing her, buddy. Just give her time." Ryoku said with a smile.

"You know, I'm happy for you guys and all but I wish you'd all shut up!" Zoisite hissed under her breath.

"Zoisite! That was uncalled for!" Kunzite stated with a stern look on his face.

"I don't care! I'm tired of listening to you all be buddy-buddy! Endymion and Ryoku are princes and we're just training to be Generals. Why are we trying to be buddies with them?" She asked.

"That will be quite enough, Zoisite!" General Sakurada stated as she walked out of the palace and over to the small group.

"What's going on, General Sakurada?" Endymion asked turning his attention towards his father's head General.

"Everyone, I am afraid I have just come from the king's study and I have orders for all of you!" She said as she handed an envelope over to Zoisite. "The king has ordered me to inform you that you are dismissed from any further training and are to leave the palace within the hour."

"Fine! It's not like I wanted to be here anyway!" She yelled as she stomped off back to the palace to retrieve her things and leave.

"As for the rest of you, I am to inform you that as of now, you are no longer in training. Kunzite you are now Endymion's head General and Nephrite and Jedeite are under your command. The king has order that you three are to help me and the other Generals under the king to train the men starting tomorrow. You can still have off time with Endymion and Ryoku but the king wants his army to be a well oiled machine in case of any attacks from outside forces. I'll give you the rest of the day off and tomorrow we will begin the training. That's all men." General Sakurada said before she re-entered the palace.

"Well gentlemen, congratulations on your well deserved appointments." Ryoku said with a bright smile.

"Oh no, you can't get out of it that easily! Just cause Zoisite interrupted us during our conversation doesn't mean you get out of it!" Jedeite exclaimed with a teasing glare.

"What do you mean?" Ryoku asked turning towards Jedeite.

"He means Ryoku, we're wondering if you found someone yet." Nephrite informed the prince of Jupiter.

"If you must know yes I've found someone!" Ryoku stated with a sly smile.

"Really?" Kunzite asked with a raised eyebrow. "Is it anybody we know?"

"Sorry, but for the time being no one's going to find out who she is." Ryoku said with a straight face. "Though I will tell you, that you'll find out who it is during the next ball at the Moon Kingdom."

"Then I guess, we'll just have to wait until then." Endymion said with a smile, while he thought, _**But that doesn't mean that I won't try to pry it out of your buddy!**_

A few months later in a cold and desolate place somewhere up in the northern regions of the Earth, an evil queen known to her minions as Queen Beryl sat in her ebony throne gazing out amongst her minions with a sinister evil grin. Soon Zoisite came forward and bowed low before the throne.

"Well, Zoisite?! Have my scientist been able to harvest the DNA from the men you brought me samples for?" Beryl asked turning her steely glare down upon the young woman.

"Yes my Queen! They have grown enough of the samples in order for you to have three perfect clones." Zoisite answered an evil grin gracing her lips.

"Good, good! Bring the scientist here so that I may get started!" Beryl ordered.

"At once!" Zoisite stated as she stood up and turned around. "Come forth!"

A second later, a short deformed humanlike person came stumbling forward with three flasks.

"You summoned me, you majesty?" The creature asked in a squeaky voice.

"Yes bring me the flasks so that I can create my last remaining Generals." Beryl ordered.

"Yes, my Queen." The creature said as it stumbled up to her. It handed her the three flasks than stepped away.

"Very good, minion. Now behold!" Beryl yelled as she threw the flasks down to the ground and broke them open. She then raised her staff that was by her side high over her head and with it, poured dark evil energy into the three puddles of blood before her. Soon where the three puddles once sat, three men in gray uniforms were bowing before her.

"What are your names?" Beryl asked as she sat back down in her throne before them.

"I am Lord Malacite, your majesty!" Malacite said with his head bowed low. He looked exactly like Kunzite down to the waist length platinum colored hair. The only difference was he had a cold look on his face.

"I am Lord Nephlite, your majesty!" Nephlite said with his head bowed low. He looked exactly like Nephlite down to the shoulder length auburn colored hair. The only difference was he had a cold look on his face.

"I am Lord Jadeite, you majesty!" Jadeite said with his head bowed low. He looked exactly like Jadeite down to the short blonde colored hair. The only difference was he had a cold look on his face.

"Good, I want you three gentlemen to welcome your fourth and last General, Lady Zoisite. I hope the four of you can work well together. If you do, we will rule this world as well as the universe!" Beryl laughed evilly. "Now then listen carefully! For if you follow my orders to the letter, Zoisite," Beryl said turning pointedly towards Zoisite. "you will get your revenge against the royal family of Earth."

"Yes, my queen." Zoisite said bowing low before her queen.

"Now then, each of you is to come in towards the capital from a different direction. I don't care which direction it is as long as you surround that damn city. Malacite, Jadeite and Nephlite you can use what ever powers you gained from the three men you were cloned from. I don't care if you kill, maim, or turn the people of this pitiful planet against their royal family! All I do care about is the energy you are to gather while you are on your journeys, is that understood!" Queen Beryl yelled.

"Yes ma'am!" All four Dark Generals exclaimed with deep bows.

"Fine then, get out of my sight and do not comeback with out success!" She yelled once more as she watched the four Generals leave the throne room.

After the four generals left her sight, Beryl then looked down at the crystal ball that was floating above a clawed staff that sat before her and her throne. As she was doing this, she thought to herself, _**Finally, my plans are coming together and I even have an earthling who is willing to help me take over this pitiful mud ball of a planet in order to turn it into my base of operations here in this Solar system. After which I shall launch a full assault upon the Moon Kingdom and destroy that retched Queen Serenity as well as her daughter and the rest of those pitiful kingdoms that make up the Silver Millennium. Then the rest of the universe shall fall before me!** _she then gave out a mighty evil cackle.

Elsewhere, Ryoku after having learned everything he could possible learn from Endymion and his father's Generals, had come home only a few days ago. At the moment, he was in his room taking a look around to see what had changed and what hasn't. His bed was made up nice and neat. His old blankets that depicted stars and planets long gone, being replaced by light violet colored blankets. His walls still an off white color his prized weapons still hung up on the far wall. His guitar still sat up near his bed looking as clean as ever. On his night stand, sat a small picture of his family from when he was still nine years old.

Ryoku made his way over to his bed and sat down. He then lifted up his guitar from off it's stand and sat it down in his lap as he strung a few notes. As he did this, he closed his eyes as he listened to the soft melody that he was playing finding that it was helping him to relax after the long flight home. Unknown to Ryoku, Makoto who was passing his room, heard his playing and decided to listen to him quietly. Thirty minutes later, when the song was over, he heard clapping coming from his door. When he opened his eyes and looked up he saw his little sister leaning against his bedroom door with a smile on her face.

"Your playing is as great as ever," his sister said as she stood up from her leaning position and walked into his room.

"Thanks Mako. Now then, how have you and Terry been doing this past year?" Ryoku asked as he sat his guitar back on it's stand by his bed.

"We've been doing fine. Both Terry and I write to Princess Sakura and Nephrite every chance we get and while Terrance continues training with General Toshiro, I started training with Master Fang in the ways of martial arts in order to keep lean and fit." Makoto informed him.

"I can see that. And I see you've been doing some growing too. In fact I'd say you're finally as tall as me." Ryoku said with a grin.

"Well you should see Terry! He's gotten tall, too!" Makoto stated with a thoughtful smile.

"Well then, I guess I can't call you two my little brother and sister anymore, huh?!" Ryoku teased.

"Guess not," Makoto frowned suddenly as she continued with, "But we'll still watch out for each other right?"

"Mako, we're siblings! Of course we'll always watch out for each other. There's nothing in this solar system that would change that." Ryoku said with a loving smile.

"That's good to know big brother," Makoto said with a pleased smile on her face. "So Ryo, did you know there's going to be a ball tomorrow night?"

"No Mako, I didn't know there was going to be a ball tonight! Last month, the Generals-in-training learned who was getting promoted and who was being removed from serves…" Ryoku began but was interrupted by his sister.

"Yea, I know all about that, Nephrite wrote about it later month. He said that he, Kunzite and Jedeite became Endymion's Generals while Zoisite was removed from the palace due to her temper and lack of following the rules during lessons." Makoto said.

"That's not the half of it, Mako. She tried to kill soldiers that General Sakurada would have us fight in order to test what we had learned during the lessons. The General would always have to end each training session due to Zoisite's behavior." Ryoku told her.

It was then at that moment that Terrance came into the room looking for his older sister.

"Hey Mako, I gotta ask a question that pertains to tomorrow night's ball. What do you think I should wear tomorrow night, my armor or my tux…" He was saying until he noticed his older brother in the room.

"I'd say go with the armor little brother, but that's just my preference." Ryoku said with a smile.

"Thanks Ryo, but when did you get in?" Terrance asked with a smile gracing his own features.

"Just a while ago," Ryoku answered, he then turned back to Makoto and asked, "Now what was this you were talking about a ball?"

"Well, Queen Serenity is holding another ball tomorrow night at the Moon Palace." Makoto said with a smile.

"Yes, so I better get back to my room and put the tux up and leave my armor out for tomorrow night." Terrance said even as a dreamy look came over his face, as he turned to leave, only to be stopped by Ryoku, who put a hand on Terrance's shoulder.

"So I take it this thing with Princess Sakura is as serious as it is with Makoto's feelings for Nephrite?" Ryoku asked.

"Yes, she's funny, and caring and a great fighter." Terrance named off the reasons he loved the princess of the Aries constellation.

"Well then I wish you both luck Terry." Ryoku told him, he then turned to his little sister and added, "I hope you relationship with Nephrite is a good one too."

"Thanks Ryo, but what I wanted to know is, are you going to go with us to tomorrow night's ball?" Makoto asked.

"I'm not sure, Mako. After all I just got home a short time ago, and I feel like taking it easy for a couple of days." He said with a sigh.

"Oh, come on, Ryoku! I really want you to come with us." Makoto said pleadingly with a pouty face.

"Yea Ryo, besides it won't be any fun if we go and your stuck back here at the palace." Terrance added in his two-cents.

_**Hm, something tells me, aside from my little brother, I know I think my little sister is probably hoping to set me up with some girl at the ball tomorrow night. Little does she know that I have already decided for myself, who I want in my life. And boy won't it shock her and the others!**_, Ryoku thought to himself as he gave his siblings a considering look. Finally with a smile on his face, Ryoku said, "All right you two I go, but that means that neither one of you better set me up with anybody! Got it!"

"Yea bro," Terrance said with a nod of his head while continuing with, "besides, I figure if you're going to meet someone, it should be on your own terms. The only thing that get me brave enough to go talk to Sakura was Mako bring up my courage and the rest is history."

_**Thanks Terry, I knew I could count on you, besides you'll be to busy to set me up with anyone due to your sole attention being devoted to the Aries princess.**_, Ryoku thought to himself about his brother's words.

Meanwhile a bright smile crossed her features while saying, "Thanks Ryo, you'll have a great time, I know it!" she then turned to leave dragging Terrance along with her. She then looked over her shoulder before she walked out the door and said, "by the way, you should wear that gray suit of yours. It goes well with your eyes."

He groaned and rolled his eyes in exasperation while she left, leaving him to think, _**Damn it Makoto! I just said not to try setting me up, and yet you're bound and determined to try! I just know I won't hear the end of this until I unveil the young girl who has caught my fancy.** _He then allowed a roguish grin to grace his face as he thought of the events that would take place at tomorrows ball.

Meanwhile, inside the Moon Palace, located on the Earth's moon, Luna has been searching high and low for the young princess of the Moon due to the fact that her mother was wanting to talk to her about matters that dealt with both the princess as well as for Endymion.

_**Where is that blasted girl! I swear, even though she's a princess, she can find odd times to get lost here in her own home. Blast it! I really must find her or the queen will surely be cross with me!**,_ Luna thought to herself before an idea struck her, _**Wait a moment! If I were the princess, where would I go if I wanted to be alone and think?!**_ she then headed off to the undisclosed location where she thought her charge might be.

After a few moments, Luna came upon a balcony that was at that moment facing the Earth which was at that moment setting over the Moon's horizon. Standing next to the railing was the person of her quest, Princess Serenity, gazing up at the Earth with a longing look in her eyes.

"Finally, I found your Serenity. I've been looking all over the palace for you this afternoon, young lady." Luna lightly scolded.

"I'm sorry, Luna. I didn't mean to worry anyone." Serenity said turning around to look at her mother's advisor.

"It's all right princess," Luna said with a friendly smile. "I should have known that due to the fact that you haven't seen Endymion for a while, that you would be out here staring up at the Earth."

"I just hope everything is all right with him and the others." Serenity said with a sigh.

"I'm sure that all of them are just fine, princess; however, I do have an important reason for having to find you." Luna said comfortingly.

"What kind of important reason?!" Serenity asked curiously.

"It's about your mother, she wishes to discuss the arrangements for your wedding to Prince Endymion." Luna said with a knowing smile, while she watched a dreamy smile appear upon her princess' face.

"Oh Luna, I can't believe that soon I will finally be married to the man that I love after so many years." Serenity said as if on cloud nine.

"Yes, it has been a long time coming hasn't it?" Luna asked, before a teasing smile appeared on her lips, while she continued with, "In fact, it feels like it was only yesterday when the two of you first met and you couldn't stand each other."

"That was because at the time, he was acting like he was all high and mighty." Serenity said as a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Yes and if I remember, you were no bed of roses either." Luna teased.

"I know," Serenity said with a sigh, "but after some time, we grew to like each other, and before we knew it, our friendship turned into love."

"That is the way love grows sometimes. First two people meet and at first fid that they can't stand each other. But then, they learn that there is something that they each like which causes them to like each other as friends. This can; however, soon manifest itself as love as time grows on. After all isn't that the same way all three of you found love in either the Prince you love, or the Princess of the Sun Kingdom?" Luna explained.

"Yea, your right Luna," Serenity said with a nod. "however, unlike the way Endymion and I first met, Judai's relationship with Ariana first developed with their shared love of the shadow Games that we were all introduced to by Prince Atem. Now Deimos' relationship with Hikari was a bit awkward at first too. Hikari kept going around acting like Deimos was just another stupid boy who was beneath her. That all changed when she got lost in the Lunarian mountains and Deimos went to save her."

"Yes you've all had your ups and downs early on in your relationships; however all three of you have grown to love your significant other very deeply." Luna reminded her.

"That's true. Thanks for explaining things to me, Luna." Serenity said with a kind smile.

"You're very welcome, princess." Luna said with a short bow.

Anyway, Luna could you do me a favor?" Serenity asked turning back to look up at the Earth.

"What would that be, Serenity?!" Luna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Could you please go on ahead pf me and inform Mother that I will be with her in a few minutes?" She asked politely.

"Of course," Luna replied and left.

After Luna had left the balcony, Serenity continued to gaze up at the Earth, when suddenly, a chilly wind blew past her. Giving her the feeling that something terrible was about to happen, but she wasn't sure what it could be.

_**What could this feeling mean?! Is this a sign that something evil and foreboding is about to happen? I hope not, we've had peace for so long that I don't think anyone in our solar system is ready for a war, maybe except for the Sun Kingdom since they train their armies for war in peace time and war time. However, I must trust in our people to find a way to overcome what ever it is that is about to happen.**_, Serenity thought to herself before leaving to go talk with her mother.

The next morning, back on the planet Earth; Jadeite was standing on a tall hill that over looked a small city that could very well be mistaken as a town down in the valley below him. Around him stood many soldiers that were completely loyal to Queen Beryl and the Dark Kingdom. While Jadeite was standing there, he was looking out a pair of binoculars so that he could see what the pitiful humans were doing and if they knew he was there or not.

"Any word if the humans of this city know we are here?" Jadeite asked one of her underlings.

"No Lord Jadeite! They are completely clueless as to our coming assault." The underling Jadeite had addressed informed his commanding officer.

"Hm," Jadeite simply said with a nod as he lowered the binoculars. "Are the energy harvesters in place?" He asked another underling.

"Yes, sir they await your orders." A female soldiers said with a bow.

"Very good, once the assault begins, tell the energy harvesters to begin draining the humans and other creatures in the city of all their energy!" Jadeite ordered.

"By your command!" The underlings all exclaimed with deep bows.

About fifteen minutes later, Jadeite gave the command and his soldiers swarm in like locusts to a harvest. Buildings were reduced to rubble, people lay dead or dieing in the street and everywhere you looked, you could see creatures walking up to the injured or dieing and with one touch suck out all their energy. Within an hour, the small city that Jadeite and his men and stormed, was laid waste to and burning.

"Very good, not a soul left alive and plenty of energy for Queen Beryl to resurrect Queen Metallia from her prison." Jadeite said with a smirk, before he continued with, "All right men, time to move out and head for the next city on our trip towards the capital city."

With that Jadeite and his soldiers left the now burned and bloody city, heading for their next destination.

_**Hm, I can't wait to do to the capital, what I've done to countless other villages, towns and cities throughout this region! It's only a matter of time and then the reign of King Endymion and Queen Gaia will be at an end!**_, Jadeite thought to himself.

Meanwhile, in another location many miles away from the capital city of Earth, General Nephlite arrived at a tall hill that over looked another city that was as of yet unaware of the onslaught that was about to befall them. Then calling upon the powers that he gained from General Nephrite that he was cloned from, Nephlite raised his arms high over head and a black glow began to surround his hands.

"Powers of the stars, listen to my command!" Nephlite ordered as he gazed up at the sky. "I summon the dark versions of the zodiac to come forth! Dark Leo the Lion, Dark Draco the Dragon, Dark Taurus the Bull, and Dark Scorpio the Scorpion!"

When Nephlite was finished, four black balls of light suddenly materialized in front of him floating in mid air. Then each ball suddenly grew in size and shape until four dark evil looking creatures stood before him.

"You four are to go down into the nearby city and rip it apart!," Nephlite ordered. "You will also gather the energy of the humans that dwell within that city as well. No one is to escape alive! Now go!"

With the order given, each of the dark beasts turn around and march into the city. Nephlite watched as his dark creatures began to demolish building after building, while people everywhere in the city tried to run for their lives, only to be caught by one of the creature and have their energy total drained from them and killed. An hour later, after the city was leveled to the ground, the four dark beasts returned to their master, where he quickly drained them of the energy they had stolen and sent it off to Queen Beryl.

"Ha, these pitiful humans, didn't even know what hit them! Soon with the rate I'm going, I should be at Elysion within a matter of days." Nephlite snickered as he turned his gaze up and beyond the now totally destroyed city. Up ahead, Nephlite could see the very top of what could only be the Earth Palace, which meant that his theory of his main destination being only days away, was in fact true.

_**Just wait, King Endymion, the others and I are coming for you and it's only a matter of time before you and everyone else in Elysion are reduced to nothing more then energy fodder for the resurrection of Queen Metallia!**_, Nephlite thought to himself before he decided to head onto his next destination on his route towards the capital.

Elsewhere, in yet another location, both Generals Zoisite and Malacite the last two Generals of the Dark Kingdom were walking towards their next destination with a full complement of soldiers at their beckon call behind them.

"Isn't it funny, how we were able to simply talk a bunch of these pathetic humans into joining our side just by promising them that they could get even with the royal family for what they did to them, like they treated me?" Zoisite said with an evil smirk on her face.

"Yes, we managed to get the murderers, the robbers and anyone else who hated the royal family to simply join our side just for the chance to do some damage. It made it a lot easier so that we didn't have to waste so much energy brainwashing them to our side." Malacite agreed with her.

"That sure is true, so Queen Beryl will be very happy." Zoisite said.

"Yes she will," Malacite said with a nod, before both he and Zoisite stopped before they got to the city. "Now go and destroy the city and steal the human's energy for the Dark Kingdom and Queen Beryl!"

In a wave of bodies, the soldiers moved passed Malacite and Zoisite and stormed the city. They slaughtered many people, but not before stealing their energy and destroyed everything they got their hands on. Within an hour, the city was left in ruin. Bodies littered the streets and building crumbling into the streets. One of the soldiers walked up to the two Generals and bowed low to them.

"My lord and lady, the city is destroyed as per your request! We have also gathered large amounts of energy!" The man announced.

"Very good," Malacite said with a sinister smile. He then turned to Zoisite and asked, "Shall we go and gather the energy from our soldiers so that we can send it to her majesty?"

"Yes of course, besides, I'd love to see all the carnage our soldiers did to the town." Zoisite smirked.

"Allow me to lead you to what was the center of the city where our forces have gathered." the man said as he remained bowing.

"Very well," Malacite said waving forward, "Lead on!"

"Sir!" The man exclaimed as he walked back into the city followed shortly by the two Generals.

Elsewhere, back and the base of the Dark Kingdom, Queen Beryl was sitting on her throne as she watched her four Generals carry out their orders. A sinister smirk crossed her lips to show how much she enjoyed watching the carnage all four were leaving behind. She now knew that she had made a wise decision when she allowed Zoisite to join her ranks. With the added DNA from the three newly anointed Royal Guards, she now has along with Zoisite, four very powerful evil Generals to lead her army against the people of Earth.

"Good work all four of you! You are all gathering large amounts of energy that should serve to revive Queen Metallia from her prison and together we shall rule this pitiful mud-ball of a planet!" She stated before laughing evilly.

Meanwhile, back in the city that had just been assaulted by Generals Malacite and Zoisite along with their soldiers, in the only building not totally destroyed by the invading army, a young man quietly peeked over the window ceil of one of two windows that sat at the front of the building in order to see if all was safe to come out of hiding or not. What he saw brought tears to his eyes and dread to his heart. Everywhere he could see, the young man saw the bodies of the dead lay ######### throughout the streets, and buildings lay in rubble along the streets. The young man's name was Umino and he was the communications officer for the city that he was currently in.

"Damn, this is bad!" Umino stated sadly. "Who ever it was that attacked us left what appears to be hardly anyone alive. Not only that but they've practically destroyed the city, too."

Finally deciding that at least for the moment that it was safe, Umino got up from his spot on the floor, adjusted his clothing while at the same time making sure his dagger was secured to his wait belt. he then left the building and proceeded to walk from person to person, seeing if anyone no matter how slim, was left alive. While he was doing this, it became apparent that he could hear voices coming from somewhere near the center of the city.

_**It sounds like someone's alive over by the center of town. I better be careful, though. There's no telling if they could be one of the towns people, or the people who assaulted our city. I do know I better check up on this and learn all I can before I report into the palace!**_, Umino thought as he made his way over towards where he heard the voices.

When he was satisfied that he was close enough to where he could hear the voices, Umino peeked around a corner of a building, making sure that he made no noise and observed the people that stood a few feet away from him. What he saw brought shear terror to him. There was a large group of people, all wearing gray uniforms, some that he could see that were closer to his position that had blank looks in their eyes. Others who were known criminals with evil smirks on their faces showing that they enjoyed what they had just done to the city. At this center of this group, he saw two people that looked of higher rank. One looked like General Kunzite, while the other appeared to be the woman who was thrown out of General training for misconduct and an anger problem.

_**What the hell! Why would Kunzite help that bitch attack our city? It just doesn't make sense!**_, Umino thought to himself.

It was at that moment that both the woman who appeared to be Zoisite and the Kunzite look-a-like began to speak.

"Well this certainly was a blast! I wonder if Jadeite and Nephlite are having as much fun as we are?" Zoisite asked with a sinister grin.

"Oh, I'm sure they are, Zoisite. These humans are very fun to terrorize. Not only that but their energy I much more heightened when they are scared and running for their lives." The man that looked like Kunzite said with a smirk. "I have no doubt that Queen Beryl will have enough energy to awaken Queen Metallia from her imprisonment very soon."

"Hm, I just hope we'll be able to take Elysion just as easily as we have all these villages, towns and cities that we've come across." Zoisite said looking around at all the carnage and damage their men had created.

"Don't worry, Zoisite! With Jadeite coming towards Elysion from the south, Nephlite coming in from the west, and us coming in from the northeast, we'll have that blasted city surrounded with no chance for anyone to escape. By the end of the day that we arrive, Elysion will be nothing but a smoldering cesspool of death when we're done with it." He told her.

_**So, Zoisite's turned traitor and some man that looks like Kunzite is helping her! I better go report what I've heard before they get to the capital!**_, Umino thought to himself, before he made his way back to the building he had previously been hiding in.

Meanwhile inside the communications room located inside the Earth Palace, the people in charge of communications were currently at their posts listening to the daily reports that were coming in from all over the kingdom. There have been some concerns though do to the fact that not all the cities and towns that are around the capital haven't reported in yet. Suddenly, and without warning one of the towns they hadn't heard from yet, finally made contact.

"Sir, we finally got word coming in from one of the towns or cities that haven't reported in yet." One of the operators sitting in front of the radio suddenly said.

"Do they give a reason for being late with their transmission?" The man in charge of the communications room, whose name was Motoki asked.

"The only thing the person on the other end is saying is that he has a Priority One message. The origin of the transmission is forty-five miles, due northeast." the operator announced.

"I see, well let's hear what the person on the other end has to say to us." he told his communications officer.

"Yes, sir," the officer replied, turning on the receiver. The person on the other end then came through loud and clear.

"I repeat, this is communications officer Umino with a priority one message! This is an emergency! Our city has just been attacked! From what I can see, mostly everyone is dead and the city lays in ruin. The group responsible for this attack is being lead by what appears to be a man that looks like General Kunzite and the ex General-in-training, Zoisite. They appear to be under the command of a woman known as Queen Beryl! The people they are leading look to either be brainwashed or criminals looking for payback for being incarcerated. You must warn Prince Endymion and his family! These invaders are slowly making their way to the capital while they leave devastation in their wake. From what I heard, there are three groups headed your way! One is headed from the south, another is heading from the west and the last group is coming towards you from up here in the northeast! They plan to surround the city and wipe it out!" Umino reported as quickly as he could.

Suddenly and without warning, the sound of a door being blasted open could be heard over the radio.

"Hm, I knew I saw someone heading this way a few moments ago!" A female's voice suddenly rang out over the radio, that sounded just like Zoisite's. "It also looks like he's already informed our target of our impending arrival."

"Not to worry, it's not like they can do anything about it!" A man's voice sounded like General Kunzite to Motoki had added. "Soon this pitiful planet will belong to Queen Beryl, and then we can move onto our next objective."

"Yes, but first, it time for this retched person to pay for revealing our plans to their damn royal family!" Zoisite stated before the sound of a small muffled explosion could be heard and then the sound of static replaced the voices over the radio.

"Turn it off," he said quietly, running his right hand through his blonde hair nervously.

_**Damn, what the hell are we suppose to do?**_, he thought to himself worriedly. _**From what Umino reported before he was discovered, we going to be in for the fight of our lives. With Zoisite on their side as well as this person who sounds like General Kunzite, it just may be. And this Queen Beryl person doesn't sound much better either. Well what ever the case, Prince Endymion's going to have to hear of this immediately.**_

"Naru, I need you to take a message to General Sakurada immediately," he said to the palace messenger standing nearby.

"Yes sir, what do you need me to tell her?!" The girl in question asked ready for what ever was asked of her.

"Tell her that this is an emergency. We have received a priority one message of an attack against one of our cities. Although only one message has been transmitted, there may have been several other attacks where our communications officers were unable to send an alarm. Also inform her that it appears that Zoisite along with someone who sounds like General Kunzite appears to be leading one of the armies. We need to inform Prince Endymion of what happened at once. We should also inform Queen Serenity of these attacks as well. We may need assistance from the Moon. That is all. Please hurry."

"Yes, sir," she replied and left quickly.

Elsewhere in the Earth Palace, inside the office of General Sakurada who was at that moment sitting behind her desk going over plans for tomorrows training when suddenly Naru came running into the room.

"What is it Naru?" the General asked looking up from her paper work.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you General Sakurada, but it seems we have an emergency on our hands." Naru said taking a deep breathe.

"Oh, what seems to be the problem?" Sakurada asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well Colonel Furuhata and the rest of the Communication officers in the Communications room have been monitoring incoming reports from the towns and cities surrounding the city; however, during this time, some of the towns and cities haven't been reporting in until just a few moments ago when we finally got a report from one of the towns to the northeast of Elysion." Naru began.

"I see, well what did the message say Naru?" The General asked.

"The messenger whose name was Umino. When he finally reported in, the message was garbled a lot; however, from what we could gather, there are four evil Generals making their way to us as we speak. One of the Generals on their way is ex-General-in-Training Zoisite. Umino was also able to get out that the General with her looked seemed to look like General Kunzite. These four Generals are heading for us from four different locations. One from the south, one from the west and the last two from the northeast as I have already mentioned. It appears from what Umino heard, that these forces are being lead by an evil woman known as Queen Beryl. Colonel Furuhata thinks it would be a good idea to warn Prince Endymion of this matter immediately. He also thinks it would be important to warn Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom as we may need assistance in this matter," Naru explained all that she knew on the matter at hand.

"Hm, so once again after one million years, war is at our doorstep." General Sakurada sighed as she leaned back into her chair. _**That bitch Zoisite must have run to Beryl when we threw her out of General training due to her attitude and anger problem. What I don't understand is, if she couldn't follow orders with us, why would she join our enemy if she'd still have to follow orders? I guess only time will tell.**_, Sakurada thought to herself before she looked back up at Naru.

"Well the only problem with part of Furuhata's idea is that the prince and his men are at this moment all up on the Moon attending tonight's ball. I do know that we can't wait for Endymion and the others to return. We must meet these invaders and the traitor before they get here." She said rising from her desk. "How much time did Colonel Furuhata say we have until they get here?"

"He didn't say. He just told me the message to take to you." Naru answered.

"I see. Well, what do you think?" General Sakurada asked for her opinion.

Naru blinked in surprise for a moment then considered the question.

"Well, I'd guess maybe sometime tomorrow." Naru gave the older woman her best guess.

"Yes, I'd guess that, too," Sakurada agreed, nodding. She then proceeded to pace back and forth in front of her desk as she began to sound off plans in order to fight back against the invading army. "Well since there are four Generals coming at us from three sides, we must plan to have our own forces split up in order to meet each group head on." she muttered to herself irritably, before continuing with, "I'll just have to get with the other Generals and discuss a plan of attack later."

General Sakurada then turned her attention back towards Naru and said, "Thank you, Naru for delivering this news to me. Now listen closely, I want you, yourself to go to the Moon Kingdom and inform Prince Endymion and his Royal Guard about the situation. I also want you to let Queen Serenity know what is going on as well and ask her for her assistance. Colonel Furuhata was right in saying that we would need her Kingdom help. Do you think you can do this for me?"

"Yes, ma'am," Naru replied and rushed out of the office as fast as she had previously entered.

Sakurada then returned to her desk and turned so that she was looking out her office's window and thought to herself, _**This could be our most bleakest day. I know that Naru will try to get to the Moon Kingdom as fast as possible, because I fear that before Prince Endymion as well as his Royal Guard and their reinforcements get here, we may be in the middle of a full out war where we could loose a lot more lives then we've already probably lost. I do know one thing; however, Queen Beryl and her armies must be stopped, and that includes that traitorous witch, Zoisite as well!**_

To be Continued…

I hope you liked the third installment of the Silver Millennium saga of the: The Sailor Moon Story. If you liked it, I would appreciate it if you would push the button at the bottom of the screen and review this chapter.

©Sailor Moon 1992 Takeuchi Naoko and Kodansha. Also belongs to Bandai, Disney, Toei Animation, ©DIC 1997, Rino records, for the songs, and all others associated with rights.


	4. Chapter 3: The Counterstrike & The Rebir

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Digimon 01 & 02, Yugioh, Yugioh GX or their Characters. The Character of Ryoku/Jason belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of _**Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles**_. This story is based on his work so please don't steal this or his work unless you ask us. Please enjoy this different version of his story. Titles of the chapters are from Jason C. Ulloa's story.

_** ** Characters Thoughts_

**A Sailor Moon Story: Revised:**

**Book 1**

By Thunderbird

**Silver Millennium**

**Chapter 3**

'_The Counterstrike & The Rebirth of the Sailor Scouts'_

It was a beautiful night up on the Moon and the ballroom of the Moon Palace was already beginning to fill up with Guests. Meanwhile, sitting over at one of the tables that was reserved for Serenity and Endymion, they were sitting there as they watched the other people who were mingling around the ballroom. Prince Judai who had an arm wrapped around Princess Ariana's waist as they were standing near a window while gazing out over the grounds while Judai pointed to certain things. Prince Deimos as sitting over at another table with Princess Hikari and enjoyed making small talk with each other. Endymion's three Generals were also sitting over at another having a good laugh with each other while they wait for their significant others. Princess Sakura was standing over by the refreshment table waiting patiently for her own beloved to arrive on the scene.

"I'm so glad my two brothers are as happy as I am." Serenity said with a small smile on her face.

"Well everyone deserves to be happy, Sere. I mean look at my Generals and three of your Inner Court. Then there's Prince Terrance who fell in love with one of Ariana's guardians. I think our relationships will bring all of our Kingdoms closer together as we get older and finally marry the ones we love." Endymion said returning the smile.

"Yes that's true; however, I wish Ryoku would be able to find someone to be with." Serenity said with a sigh.

"Oh, don't worry about that." Endymion said as a sly smile crossed his lips.

"Why?" Serenity asked as she stared up at her beloved's face and saw the sly smile. "You know something don't you?" She asked pouting before continuing with, "Well what is it you know?!"

"Well Sere, you see during one of our little talks a few months ago, Ryoku told me and the Generals-in-training that he did find someone; however, he wouldn't tell us who that someone was." Endymion informed her.

"Well, as long as he's finally found someone, I'll be happy for him as sure as I'm sure Makoto will be happy too." Serenity said as a small smile appeared on her lips.

"Yes, I'm sure she will be, too." He said returning her smile.

It was then at that moment that the double doors to the ballroom opened up to admit the Princess' of Serenity's Inner and Outer Court along with Prince's Terrance and Ryoku of Jupiter. When their friends see them enter the ballroom, the three Generals stood up from their table and walked over to their loved one and walked them over to Serenity and Endymion's table so everyone could catch up. They were followed closely by Ryoku and the Outer Court. Prince Terrance who spotted Sakura, walked over to her and enveloped her in a loving hug.

"Hello Sakura." Terrance said with a loving smile on his face.

"Hello to you too, Terry." Sakura said with a warm smile as she stared up into his eyes.

"Would you like to dance my firebird?" Terrance asked as he offered his arm out to her.

"I'd love that Terrance, very much." she said as she linked her arm under his and the two of them walked out onto the dance floor.

Meanwhile, back over and Serenity and Endymion's table, they were having a nice conversation with each other.

"Well ladies and gentleman, I trust you all had a safe journey here from each of your planets?" Serenity asked looking from each girl as well as Ryoku.

"Oh, I know Ryo, Terry and I had a safe journey." Makoto said which earned a nod from her older brother.

"I had a safe trip too, Sere." Minako said with a bright smile, she then turned her attention out to the dance floor, and continued with, "It looks like Terrance and Sakura are already enjoying each others company as well as for your brother Judai and Ariana."

"Minako, just leave them alone! You should really worry about your relationship with Kunzite." Rei admonished her blond friend from Venus.

"Fine!" Minako exclaimed as she blew a stray piece of hair out of her face, before continuing with, "You girls are no fun anymore!"

"That's because both girls they're with could kick your but, Minako." Makoto teased which earned laughs from the others at the table.

"Hey!" Minako exclaimed with a glare.

"Well you've got to admit, love goddess, that you do tend to get into everybody else's love lives." Kunzite said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I just want to make sure all my friends are happy. Is that so hard to understand?" Minako asked staring at the table.

"Not at all, Minako; however, all of you girls in the Inner Court are happy, no matter if you're with someone or not!" Princess Setsuna cut into the conversation. "This also includes Makoto and Ryoku's brother, Prince Terrance, but Princess Serenity and her own brothers. So you needn't worry about so much."

"Setsuna is correct, Minako! Everything will be fine; however, if you continue to bother others about their relationships, you could alienate your friends form you." Michiru added in her two-cents.

"I get it guys, thanks." Minako said as she began to feel miserable.

"Kunzite, I think you better go take Minako dancing before she feels any worse about herself." Endymion suggested to his best friend.

"Good idea," Kunzite said with a nod as he stood up and turned to Minako. "Come on angel, let's go have some fun on the dance floor."

"All right." Minako said as she stood up as well and followed Kunzite out to the dance floor. While the others watched them go.

"So, how is everyone?" Hotaru asked the others.

"We're doing just fine, Firefly." Haruka said with a smile.

"Yes, we are." Michiru added to her best friend's words. She then turned to the Inner Court and their Princess. "Why don't you girls go dance with your guys while we stay here and relax as well as keep Ami and Ryoku company." She suggested.

"I think that would be an excellent idea, Michiru." Endymion agreed with nods from his other two Generals. Then as one, all three men stood up with their beloveds and together walked out onto the dance floor and began dancing to a slow dance.

"Well, I hate to disappoint you lovely ladies; however, I have other plans tonight then just sitting down." Ryoku said as he stood up, and suddenly turned towards Ami. "Amy, would you like to dance with me?" he asked offering his arm.

"You want to dance with me?!" Ami asked shyly even as a blush spread over her face.

"Yes I do Ami," Ryoku said with a nod as he finished with, "very much so."

"I'd like that, Ryo." Ami said with a smile as she took his offered hand and stood up before walking with him out to the dance floor.

_**I'm glad to see that both Ami and Ryoku have found each other. Now all of the Inner Court is happy as well as the Princess' and Prince's of the Sun and Moon Kingdom's. Good luck to all of you.**_, Setsuna thought to herself as a warm smile crossed her features.

"I take it that smile is for our princess and her brothers and her friends right?" Haruka asked.

"Yes, I hope they have a happy life together with each other." Setsuna said with a nod.

"I think we all hope that, Setsuna." Michiru added as an after thought as they all continued to watch the young couples around the ballroom enjoy each others company.

Later that night, Naru was dashing through the main hallway of the Moon Palace searching for Prince Endymion and his Royal Guard. She knew they'd have to be here since they hadn't returned to Earth yet. She could still remember every word of that message she had heard earlier. She didn't think she would be able to ever forget it. Just remembering it was enough to make her rush even more. The ballroom couldn't be far away. As she ran through the palace, she noticed that some of the guests were departing.

_**Oh, I hope this doesn't mean that the ball is over already**_, she thought worriedly, searching frantically. **_I need to find Prince Endymion before he leaves for Earth.**_

Reaching the end of the hallway, Naru was about to turn to the left when she ran into someone, knocking them both off their feet.

"Oh, excuse me," Naru said quickly. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you coming."

"That's all right," Endymion said after getting to his feet, "accidents happen. Here, let me help you up." Kneeling, he took Naru's hands and pulled her to her feet. "You're Naru, right? Are you okay?"

"Prince Endymion! Finally, I've been looking everywhere for you and your guard! I have an extremely urgent Priority One message for you from General Sakurada!" she said urgently.

"What's going on, Endymion?" Kunzite asked walking swiftly down the hall towards them.

"It appears we have a Priority One message from General Sakurada!" Endymion said turning his attention up at his head General.

"A Priority One message hasn't been used in a long time. I wonder what could have happened to have her use such a level of urgency?" Kunzite asked looking in deep thought.

"I'm not sure, but I aim to find out." Endymion said turning his attention back towards Naru. "Now, Naru, what is the message? What has happened on Earth in our absence?"

Naru quickly told Endymion and Kunzite everything that had happened while they were on the Moon, which both greatly confused them and angered them at the same time. "As I left, General Sakurada was preparing to hold a meeting with your father's other Generals to discuss a strategy of attack against the enemy and to stop them from reaching the palace. For all I know, the meeting could be over and they may be facing off with the enemy now.

"She also wanted me to inform Queen Serenity of our emergency as well," Naru continued. "She thinks that we may need assistance in fighting the invading forces."

"General Sakurada has the right idea," Endymion said after a long silence. "From what you've told us, we may need help. Let's go see Queen Serenity. This news can't wait." Endymion said before he, Kunzite and Naru left to go find the queen.

Sometime later, inside the throne room of the Moon Palace, we find Queen Serenity sitting on her throne while her oldest son, Prince Judai who was discussing something with his mother, when suddenly, Prince Endymion, his friend Kunzite, and Naru walked into the room. When Endymion saw Judai standing there, he had a puzzled look on his face.

"Judai, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Princess Ariana?" Endymion asked with a perplexed look on his face.

"I decided to come and talk with my mother in private, because Ariana wanted to have some time with my sister and the other girls." Judai told him.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't trying to pry in anything." Endymion said with an apologetic nod.

"No need to be sorry Prince Endymion," Queen Serenity said raising a hand. "Now, what has brought you and the others before my son and I this evening?"

"Yes, of course," Endymion said with a nod, before he turned to the queen and began his explanation for them being there, "You see your majesty, I am afraid Kunzite and I have just received dreadful news from one of my father's messenger's that has to due with a growing tragedy back on my home world of Earth. It would appear that an evil woman known as Queen Beryl has made it her mission to conquer the Earth and she is using what I believe maybe a clone of General Kunzite, but it is also possible that they have clones of my other two generals as well as a traitor to our planet who you may remember is ex. General-in-training Zoisite."

"Damn! Is she after revenge or something?!" Judai asked, a tinge of disgust in his voice.

"Yes Prince Judai, that is exactly what she wants. I have no doubt about it." Kunzite said with a nod.

"It gets worse that that, Judai! Much, much worse!" Endymion stated in a sad tone of voice, "These four Generals that are working for Queen Beryl are coming from three directions around my kingdom. They are wiping out villages, towns and cities along the way towards their destination which is my Kingdom that you know of as Elysion."

"If something isn't done soon, we are afraid that the Earth will be lost." Kunzite added as an after thought.

"Plus, my father's head General believes that after they are done with the Earth, they may come here to the Moon next." Endymion finished their explanation. "This is why we have come to your, your majesty, do to these events, we are in dire need of your assistance if we are to defeat this Beryl and her forces."

From their spot next to Queen Serenity's throne, her son Judai looked concerned about what he had just heard and with a clenched fist, he thought to himself, _**Damn it, we have had peace for a million years and this damn witch Queen Beryl decides to start up another tragic war! This can't be allowed to happen! I won't allow it to happen on my watch! After all, whose to say that this witch won't stop with either the Earth or the Moon Kingdom? I won't allow Ariana or her family to have to deal with this problem.** _

Meanwhile the queen's two advisors looked worriedly at each other after hearing the information that Endymion and Kunzite had just informed them about. While both the Prince of Earth and his General as well as the messenger from Earth all waited for the queen's reply, she herself placed her chin on her open palm while she deliberated over the information she had just heard.

Finally she sat up straight and looked up at the Prince of Earth before saying, "Prince Endymion, after you and your General's passionate plea for help due to the order your people are suffering from Queen Beryl, I think you are right that our assistance would be quite needed. Therefore, I shall have some of our soldiers help reinforce your own army; however, I am afraid this may not be enough to help stave off Queen Beryl for long."

It was then at that moment that Luna decided to say something to the people gathered there in the throne room, "Your Majesty, I'm afraid we have no choice but to revive the Sailor Scouts," Luna said.

Prince Judai looked over at the blush-black cat that had stepped forward in order to say something. When she brought up the need for the Sailor Scouts, it brought a questioning look to his face, "The Sailor Scouts?! Luna, they haven't been seen in over one million years."

"We know that your highness, however, we may not have much choice. They could be our only chance to fight back against Queen Beryl and her army." Artemis informed him.

"The Sailor Scouts?" Naru asked. "The female warriors who saved the Moon Kingdom from an ancient evil being many years ago?"

"But they were said to just be of legend!" Kunzite stated confused.

"They were no legend, General Kunzite. They are the reason our Silver Millennium started." Queen Serenity said.

"And the Sun Kingdom as well." Judai said quietly, but his mother heard him.

"Yes, Judai, the Sun Kingdom was started by Sailor Scouts as well." Queen Serenity turned to her son with a nod, before she returned it to the three standing before her, her son, and their advisors. "Yes Naru, they are the same ones. The only thing is, I was hoping that the Sailor Scouts would never be needed again since the time when the first Queen of the Moon and the Sun both created them over one million years ago; however, both Luna and Artemis are correct in this matter. We must awaken the Sailor Scouts immediately. Prince Endymion, even if we awaken the scouts that were created by the Queen of the Moon, the scouts will not be ready to join you until after they have trained to use their powers. So I am afraid you will have to try and keep Queen Beryl and her forces at bay until they can join you."

"I understand, your majesty. I am just grateful for the help you are sending my planet for the moment. I do have a small request though." Endymion said.

"And that would be?!" Serenity asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It has to do with Prince Ryoku, you see, my three Generals and I have trained long and hard over these many years, and we all trust each other with our lives. Anyway, the request I am asking is would it be alright if he were to join us in assisting us in Earth's defense." Endymion said.

Queen Serenity nodded with a small smile as she said, "I think that would be very expectable."

It was then that Judai stepped forward and said, "Mother, if you don't mind I think I'd like to help Endymion as well."

"Are you sure, Judai?" Queen Serenity asked looking over at him.

"Yes mother, I'm quite sure." He answered with a nod.

"Very well then, you have my permission to with Prince Endymion and his Generals." Just be careful. I don't know what your siblings or Princess Ariana would say if anything happened to you, not to mention what it would do to me." She told her son.

"I promise that I'll be careful, mother." he said with a nod before he stepped over to Endymion and Kunzite.

"Thank you Queen Serenity for your assistance," Endymion said with a short bow, before he turned towards Judai and added, "and thank you as well Judai, your own assistance in this matter."

"Hey it's no problem bro," Judai said with a shrug. "I don't wait to see this enemy of yours go after my family or those I care about."

"All right now Endymion I shall have Ryoku join you all as soon as possible." Queen Serenity said bringing everyone's attention back towards her. "I wish you all a safe trip on your journey."

"Your highness, I will go and retrieve Nephrite and Jedeite and meet you at the transportation point." Kunzite said with a slight bow.

"Right, see you there. Be quick, Kunzite! We have no time to waste." Endymion ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Kunzite stated as he left the throne room.

"Good-bye your majesty. Please give my love to Serenity for me." Endymion said with a short bow.

"Of course. Good-bye Endymion." She said as both he and Judai turned and left the room, Naru turned to follow them out. "Naru, could you wait a moment? I need you to perform a task for me."

"Of course, Your Majesty," Naru said, bowing respectfully.

"Thank you, Naru. Would you please go and ask my daughter's Inner and Outer Courts as well as for Ryoku to come here at once?" Queen Serenity asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Naru replied and hurried to summon the prince and princesses.

Elsewhere along one of the many halls, we find Princess Ariana who was headed towards the throne room in hopes of finding Judai since she hadn't seen him since the time when she went to talk to his sister and her Inner and Outer Court. Now that she was done, she wanted to spend some time with him. As she was walking towards the throne room, she saw a young girl with short brown hair rushing from the room. Ariana decided to see if she had seen Judai anywhere.

"Um, excuse me!" Ariana exclaimed which got the other girls attention.

"Yes ma'am?!" Naru asked as she came to a stop next to Ariana.

"I am looking for Prince Judai, could you tell me where he is at this moment?" Ariana asked.

"Oh, I'm afraid he's on his way to Earth with Prince Endymion and his Generals. There's been an outbreak of war on the planet and Judai thought he'd help in squashing this war before it gets any worse than it already has." Naru explained.

"Thank you," Ariana said with a tinge of fear in her voice. "Can you tell me if the queen is in her throne room?"

"Yes she is as well as her two advisors." Naru said with a nod. "Now if you excuse me, the queen as asked me to send for the Princess' of the Inner and Outer Court." Naru continued as she suddenly ran off.

_**Why would Judai run off without telling me what's going on? Well maybe Queen Serenity can tell me what's going on!**_, Ariana thought to herself before walking towards the throne room doors and walking in.

"Excuse me your majesty!" Ariana stated as she entered the room and walked up to the throne.

"Ah Ariana, what is it that I can do for you?" Queen Serenity asked with a kind smile.

"I just heard from a young girl that just left your throne room that Judai left for the Earth along with Prince Endymion and his Generals due to an outbreak of war. Is this true?" Ariana asked with worry in her voice.

"I'm afraid it is, my dear." Queen Serenity said with a nod. "It seems that an evil woman that we now know as Queen Beryl has begun a war on Earth and has for Generals making their way towards Endymion's kingdom attacking and destroying towns, villages, and cities along the way. It is assumed that three of these Generals are clones of Endymion's three Generals, while the last one is a traitor to their world. She is the ex. General-in-training Zoisite. After hearing all this from Endymion and Kunzite, my son felt that he wanted to do something to help stop this war before it got any worse that it already was."

"I see, than I think I will help as well." Ariana said.

"Forgive me, your highness," Luna asked with a perplexed look on her face. "but how is it possible that you could help Judai and the Prince of Earth?

"Believe it or not, unlike the Moon Kingdom, where you still have the Sailor Scout transformation devices locked up in a secret location. My people in the Solar Alliance have passed down our own transformation devices ever since the end of the ancient war, just in case something bad happened." Ariana said as she made a reddish-golden transformation locket appear in her hands.

"My word! You're Sailor Sun!" Queen Serenity exclaimed in shock.

"Yes I am." Ariana said with a nod.

"Then can you do me a favor?" The queen asked.

"Anything I can do, I'd be glad to help." Ariana said with a smile.

"Could you and any of your guardians that have the ability to turn into Sailor Scouts help train the princess' of the Moon Kingdom in using their powers?" Serenity asked with a hopeful smile.

"We would be honored to help. I just have to go and gather the others." Ariana said with a nod of her head.

"Well then while you're at it, if Prince Terrance is still with Princess Sakura, cold you have him come here too?" The Queen made one last request.

"I will do so!" Ariana stated as she turned and left the throne room.

"Your Highness, why did you ask for Ariana to bring Terrance with her and her guardians?" Artemis asked.

"Because, knowing him, if his brother and sister are going to be fighting, than he will want to help as well." Serenity told the white cat.

"Ah, I see!" Artemis stated with a nod.

Ryoku could not believe his good luck. He had somehow managed to keep Ami's company throughout the ball. Noticing the sly look that his sister gave him earlier, he figured that she had probably told the others and that no one was going to interrupt his time with Ami. He gave Makoto a mental thank-you for that.

Near to the end of the ball, he decided to follow Endymion's example and suggested a walk through the palace's garden. Ami agreed and followed as he led the way. They were sitting on the benches together, talking, when Naru ran up to them.

"Princess Ami, Prince Ryoku, I'm sorry to disturb you; however, Queen Serenity wishes to see for the two of you to come to the throne room at once. The princess' of the Outer Court along with Princess Rei, Princess Makoto, and Princess Minako are already there. Please hurry." Naru said. She then turned around and went back they way she came.

After watching Naru leave, Ryoku turned to Ami. She seemed just as perplexed as he was. "I wonder what that was all about?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure," she said, rising from the bench, "but we should hurry. I have a feeling it's not good news."

Ryoku nodded his agreement. "You may be right about that, Ami. Let's go."

When Ryoku and Ami arrived at the throne room with Naru, everyone turned to watch them enter. Naru gave a small bow to Queen Serenity and left. The speculative looks the other princesses were giving Ryoku and Ami were enough to make both of them slightly uncomfortable.

"So, what were you two doing that took you so long to get here, hmm?" Rei asked in an insinuating tone. The knowing expression on her face was mirrored on both Minako's and Makoto's faces as well. The Outer Court princess' stood off to the side and watched as the Inner Court conversed with each other.

"Um… we were just talking in the palace garden when Naru came and informed us that Queen Serenity wanted to see us," Ryoku said quickly.

"You were just…," Makoto began, a smile growing on her face.

"…talking?" Minako continued, a similar smile growing on her face as well.

"Really?" Rei added, her smile matching the others'.

"Did you three treat Serenity and Endymion this way, too?" Ryoku muttered, slightly annoyed.

"Oh, yes every chance they got." Haruka broke into their conversation with a knowing smirk on her lips.

"Haruka!" Michiru exclaimed shocked that she would play along with their teasing.

"What?! It's true, Michiru. We've all seen it! I was merely letting Ryoku and Ami know that they weren't the only one's being teased by the other members of the Inner Court." Haruka defended herself.

"Yes, and what might we find out if we asked the other three what they were doing before we were summoned here?" Setsuna asked causing the others in the room to blush and everyone else to laugh.

"What are you all talking about?" Hotaru asked curiosity getting the better of her.

"You will learn these and other things from your parents when you are older, young one." Setsuna said calmly and with a serene look in her eyes.

"Awe, I always have to wait until I'm older!" Hotaru whined acting like the child she was.

"Um, I hate to ruin our little fun but, why have you called us all here, your Majesty?" Ami asked, changing the Subject. Ryoku and now the rest of the Inner Court gave her an appreciative grin.

"I am afraid I have some terrible news to deliver to all of your." Queen Serenity said with a sigh as she looked around her throne room at everyone gathered there. "It would appear that after over a million years of peace, we find ourselves once again in the grip of war."

"Damn it, who the hell would drag us into a war after one million years of peace?" Rei asked fuming.

"The leader of this group is known as Queen Beryl and she has amassed a large army by either brainwashing the people of Earth or by gaining the confidence of criminals who feel that they deserve payback from the Royal Family of Earth. This was all told to me by Prince Endymion along with General Kunzite and a messenger from Earth known as Naru." Queen Serenity informed them.

"Then what are we going to do, your majesty?!" Ami asked worriedly.

"There are a few things we can do, and that I have already done in order to try and fight back against this enemy." Serenity said with a warm and kind smile on her face as she stared at the princess of Mercury. "First of all, I have sent some of our soldiers along with Endymion and his Generals in order to reinforce their own army. Secondly, Endymion has requested for Ryoku's help in fighting the enemy as well. I told I thought it would be alright for you to do so."

"It would be my honor to aide Endymion and the others in fighting back against this Beryl and her armies." Ryoku said bowing deeply.

"I knew that you would except his request. Also be aware that my oldest son, Prince Judai has also gone with Endymion and his Generals to help." Serenity told him and the others, which earned shocked looks from all of the Inner Court, but they kept quiet. She then turned his attention towards the eight princess' in the room. "Finally, Luna and Artemis have brought up an issue that could be very beneficial to our ending this war quickly."

"What kind of issue did they bring to you, your majesty?" Setsuna asked intrigued.

"For this, I believe I shall allow Luna and Artemis to tell you." Serenity said as she waved towards the two cat advisors. Which meant they could step forward and begin talking.

Artemis was the first one to begin speaking, "Now then due to the information we learned from Prince Endymion, General Kunzite and Naru, and due to the fact that the Queen, Luna and I do not feel that even with the forces we have sent with the prince and his General will be enough even with his own forces, Luna and I felt that it was time to reawaken the Sailor Scouts."

"Artemis is correct." Luna said adding into the conversation. "Since the Sailor Scouts are the Silver Millennium's last line of defense, we thought they may be of use since it maybe possible that even after Beryl is done with Earth, she may come here to the Moon next.

"I don't understand, Luna," Minako said, confused. "What does all of this have to do with us?"

"The reason it had to do with all of you is because each scout is traditionally the princess of her respective planet." Luna informed the eight girls as she turned her gaze towards each one. Due to this, it is the responsibility and destiny of each of you girls to become the Sailor Scouts."

"What???" seven of the eight princesses exclaimed in unison.

"Setsuna, I believe you learned of this information from your predecessor already?" Queen Serenity asked turning a knowing eye towards the oldest of the girls before her.

"Yes, my mother passed down all the information I would need should the time arrive that I would need to take up the mantel of the soldier of my planet. I am ready to take up that mantel now." Setsuna said calmly.

"But, how are they suppose to take up these mantels as Setsuna says?" Ryoku asked voicing the same question that the others besides Setsuna had on their minds.

"That will be very easy, Prince Ryoku!" Luna exclaimed before she suddenly leapt into the air, , turned a somersault in mid-leap, and landed again. As she somersaulted in midair, eight different colored pens appeared and dropped to the floor in front of her. "This is how," she said with a cat-like smile.

As Ryoku glanced over each pen, he noticed that each one also had a different symbol on it, one for each planet. The red pen had the symbol for Mars; that was most likely for Rei. The orange pen had the symbol of Venus; that should belong to Minako. The blue pen had the symbol of Mercury; that one must be Ami's. The green pen had the familiar symbol of Jupiter; that one would belong to his sister, Makoto. The yellow pen had the symbol of Uranus; that must be Haruka's. The aquamarine had the symbol of Neptune; that must belong to Michiru. The black pen had the symbol of Saturn; that one must belong to Hotaru. The violet pen had the symbol of Pluto; that must belong to Setsuna.

"These are your transformation pens. They will allow you to transform," Luna said.

"So, how do these things work?" Minako asked as she and the others picked up their own transformation pen.

"It's actually very simple," Artemis said. "Minako, you are Sailor Venus. In order to transform, hold up your transformation pen and shout 'Venus Power, Make Up!'"

"Right. Well, here we go," Minako said, holding up her transformation pen. "Venus Power, Make Up!"

An orange light started glowing from the pen in her hand. It then began to completely envelope Minako. Suddenly, the orange light flashed brightly, then disappeared, revealing Minako clothed in an orange and white uniform with blue bows, one in front and in back. On her forehead was a golden tiara with an orange stone in the center.

"Hey, how do I look?" Sailor Venus said, playfully striking a dramatic pose.

"Different," Ryoku said with an amused smile.

"Hey, how about me?" Makoto asked excitedly.

"You, Makoto, are Sailor Jupiter," Luna said. "All you have to do is hold up your pen and shout 'Jupiter Power, Make Up!'"

Makoto grinned widely as she held her pen up. "Here goes nothing. Jupiter Power, Make Up!"

A green light started glowing from the pen in her hand. It then began to completely envelope Makoto. Suddenly, the green light flashed brightly, then disappeared, revealing Makoto clothed in a green and white uniform with pink bows, one in front and in back. On her forehead was a golden tiara with a green stone in the center.

"All right! This is so cool!" Sailor Jupiter said enthusiastically.

"Now, Rei, the power of Sailor Mars is yours. Hold your pen up and shout 'Mars Power, Make Up!'" Artemis said.

"All right, let's do it!" Rei said holding up her transformation pen. "Mars Power, Make Up!"

A red light started glowing from the pen in her hand. It then began to completely envelope Rei. Suddenly, the red light flashed brightly, then disappeared, revealing Rei clothed in a red and white uniform with purple bows, one in front and in back. On her forehead was a golden tiara with a red stone in the center.

"This is incredible!" Sailor Mars exclaimed.

"Next, Ami, hold up your pen and shout 'Mercury Power, Make Up!' in order to transform into Sailor Mercury."

"Okay," Ami said, holding up her pen. "Mercury Power, Make Up!"

A blue light started glowing from the pen in her hand. It then began to completely envelope Ami. Suddenly, the blue light flashed brightly, then disappeared, revealing Ami clothed in a blue and white uniform with light blue bows, one in front and in back. On her forehead was a golden tiara with a blue stone in the center.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Sailor Mercury said, astounded.

"Now, Haruka, hold up your pen and shout, 'Uranus Power, Make Up!'"

"I guess I can give it a whirl!" Haruka stated holding her pen high over her and shouted, "Uranus Power, Make Up!"

A yellow light started glowing from the pen in her hand. It then began to completely envelope Haruka. Suddenly, the yellow light flashed brightly, then disappeared, revealing Haruka clothed in a yellow and white uniform with dark blue bows, one in front and in back. On her forehead was a golden tiara with a navy blue stone in the center.

"Well, I guess it's better then nothing." Uranus said sounding like she hated what she was wearing.

"You'll get use to it." Michiru said with a smile.

"Yeah, maybe!" Uranus exclaimed with a defeated look.

"Next, Michiru, you need to hold up your pen and shout, 'Neptune Power, Make Up!"

"Well, here goes!" Michiru stated as she held her pen high into the air and shouted, "Neptune Power, Make Up!"

An aqua colored light started glowing from the pen in her hand. It then began to completely envelope Michiru. Suddenly, the aqua colored light flashed brightly, then disappeared, revealing Michiru clothed in an aquamarine and white uniform with dark blue bows, one in front and in back. On her forehead was a golden tiara with an aquamarine stone in the center.

"Hmm, I think I could get to like this." Neptune said with a smile as she did a few twists.

"Well, at least it makes you look good." Uranus said with a smile which caused the others in the room to chuckle.

"Hotaru, please hold your pen high over your head and shout, 'Saturn Power, Make Up!'"

"Okay, Artemis!" Hotaru said as she held her pen high over her head and shouted, "Saturn Power, Make Up!"

A black light started glowing from the pen in her hand. It then began to completely envelope Hotaru. Suddenly, the black light flashed brightly, then disappeared, revealing Hotaru clothed in a black and white uniform with dark black bows, one in front and in back. On her forehead was a golden tiara with a ebony stone in the center.

"Are you sure this is appropriate?" Saturn asked as she did a few twists to look herself over.

"It's fine kiddo." Uranus said with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks!" Saturn exclaimed with a bright smile.

"Finally, Setsuna, hold up your pen and shout, "Pluto Power, Make Up!'"

"Right!" Setsuna simply stated as she held her pen high over her head and shouted, "Pluto Power, Make UP!"

An Violet light started glowing from the pen in her hand. It then began to completely envelope Setsuna. Suddenly, the violet light flashed brightly, then disappeared, revealing Setsuna clothed in an Forest Green and white uniform with black bows, one in front and in back. On her forehead was a golden tiara with an forest green stone in the center.

"Hmm, fits very well." Pluto simply said with a smile.

Queen Serenity smiled. "Now that you eight have become the Sailor Scouts, I believe I have found the perfect way for you to train to use your powers."

"How is that, your majesty?" Mercury asked intrigued.

It was then that the main doors of the throne room opened to reveal Princess Ariana, her guardians, as well as for Prince Terrance, who all walked into the room.

"Terrance, what are you doing here?" Ryoku asked his little brother.

"Well, while I was talking with Sakura in one of the corners of the ball room, Ariana came up to us and told Sakura that she wanted her to gather the other girls and come with her. She also told me that Queen Serenity wanted me to come as well." Terrance answered.

"Why was that your majesty?" Makoto asked worry written in her face.

"Well you see Makoto, like I had told Ryoku a while back, Prince Endymion had asked for his help in protecting his Kingdom from the intruders. Since Ryoku has agreed and you are now a Sailor Scout who will train in order to help fight this Queen Beryl and her minions, I felt that it would only be proper to allow the youngest sibling the opportunity to help fight as well." The Queen informed her.

"I'd be honored to help you highness!" Terrance stated with a bow.

"Good then you will be leaving with your brother for Earth as soon as possible." The queen said with a nod. "Oh and boys, one more thing!"

"What is it, Queen Serenity?" Both boys asked.

"I want you both to be very careful! I also want you to make sure Prince Endymion his Generals and my oldest son do the same. Serenity, Ariana and the others would be heartbroken if anything should happen to them. Just like I know Princess Sakura would be upset as well, if something happened to Terrance." The queen told them.

Both Ryoku and Terrance nodded with warm smiles on their faces as they said in unison, "Your wish is our command, Queen Serenity."

Meanwhile, back on Earth, the armies of Earth were now in position and ready as they'll ever be to try to hold back the enemy soldiers that were making their way towards them at that very moment. General Sakurada who was at that moment standing upon a tall hill that was located somewhere outside of the capital city. At this moment she was currently looking out over the terrain through a pair of binoculars in order to see what kind of odds she and her men were up against.

As she was looking through the binoculars, General Sakurada saw a massive army marching towards the city just on the other side of the valley where they were now located. After seeing the size of this army, she began to worry about her chances of keeping the upcoming skirmish from becoming a rout of her troops.

_**My god, just the size of this part of their army is huge compared to the size of the troops under my command! I just hope that not only my army, but those of the other three Generals can hold off this three way battle long enough for Prince Endymion and his Royal Guard to arrive with reinforcements. I just hope even that will be enough or all is lost.**_, General Sakurada thought to her self.

Sakurada then looked over her surroundings. There were a few hills, like the one she was on, but the area was mostly plains. She could easily see the enemy on the other side of the valley, the only problem was that the enemy could see her army just as easily as well from their own position. They had the advantage in strength and, most likely, experience. All her army had was the determination to oppose the ones who destroyed their homes, their friends and their loved ones.

_**If only that were enough…**,_ she thought and sighed.

Queen Beryl's forces were about twenty minutes from reaching them. Wearily, Sakurada placed her hand unconsciously on the sheathed sword at her side as she descended from the hill. Her troops were waiting patiently for her; some of them, impatiently. As soon as she reached the bottom, her subordinates approached, ready to receive her orders.

"Alright men, the enemy is on the other side of the valley and they should make it to this side of the valley within the hour. I want the men all prepped and ready to fight before the hours up. There are to be no mistakes, is that clear!" she stated as she looked over each of the officers under her command.

"Yes ma'am!" Each officer exclaimed before they headed off to their individual squads.

Forty-five minutes later, each officer came back and stood at attention.

"Ma'am all the men are ready and accounted for!" One of her officers stated while the others nodded in unison.

"Very well, form up ranks, swords and shields at the ready." She ordered one last time.

"As you command!" The officers each stated as they went about following her orders.

After her officers left, General Sakurada made her way to the front of all her soldiers and waited as she saw the enemy coming closer. After fifteen more minutes when the enemy was only twenty feet away, she drew her sword. Behind her, she could hear the sounds of several swords being drawn. Holding her sword tightly, she raised it straight into the air.

"Ready?" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Her troops behind her shouted a deafening affirmative. The enemy was closing in quickly. There was only five hundred yards before they would be upon them.

_**For our peace**,_ she thought reverently as she swung her sword to where it was now pointing at the charging horde.

"Charge!" she cried out challengingly.

Almost as one, her entire army charged to meet the enemy. Within moments the air was filled with the sounds of clashing swords, battle cries and screams of death.

Although her soldiers were fighting with all their heart, they were still outmatched in skill. Only their determination and fervor kept the battle from becoming a slaughter.

She quickly jumped backwards as her opponent's sword came within inches from slicing off her head.

_**That was too close. These fiends fight with incredible skill. I only hope the Moon's reinforcements will be enough….**_, She thought as she dodged another swipe of the enemy's blade by jumping to the right and rolling to safety.

Quickly getting to her feet, she lunged at her foe, only to overreach and completely miss, leaving herself open for a sword thrust through her back.

As she regained her balance, she was surprised by the fact that she wasn't dead.

_**That kind of mistake is usually certain death. I should've been dead. How…**,_ she wondered as she turned to face her enemy again. The answer came to her when she saw that her foe had been run through by one of her soldiers.

"You should be more careful, General," the soldier chided. "A mistake like that…." He was cutoff when Sakurada shoved him aside and plunged her sword through the chest of another enemy soldier.

"You were saying?" she asked in amusement as she removed her sword from the lifeless body.

"No one's perfect," he replied, as he got to his feet and shrugged. "Now, shall we continue?"

"We might as well," Sakurada said, nodding gravely. **_I hope the others are faring better than I am….**_

Meanwhile, in another location outside the city, one of the other Generals who is directly under King Endymion, who goes by the name of General Nagashima was at that moment looking through binoculars much like General Sakurada had been doing an hour earlier. At this moment, he saw something that he hoped he'd never see being used against them.

"Well this is just great!" General Nagashima stated as he lowered his binoculars.

"What is it, General?" one of his subordinates asked.

"I have good news and bad news," Nagashima said. "Your choice."

"Good news first," said the same person.

"The good news is that we only have four opponents."

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like the bad news," another subordinate muttered under her breath.

Nagashima ignored her remark. "The bad news is that these four are giant beast-like monsters. Much like those that General Nephrite of the prince's Royal Guard uses."

"Damn, I've trained with the Royal guard when they were still in training and I can tell you that each of their powers was no bed of roses." One of Nagashima's subordinates said with a sigh.

"I'd like to know how the enemy got their hands on Nephrite's powers!" Nagashima's female officer stated annoyed.

"I'm not sure Misa; however, we can't worry about that for now. All you and the others need to worry about is preparing the man for combat, is that understood!" Nagashima ordered.

"Yes sir!" His subordinates all exclaimed as they went to follow his orders.

After his officers all left to follow his orders, Nagashima returned his gaze to the western horizon. Each beast that he saw was easily one and a half times the height of a man. Needless to say, these monsters were going to be tough to beat, even though they were greatly outnumbered.

_**Many of my men aren't going to make it through today**,_ he thought sadly. **_I may not like it, but I have to do it. I have to stall them.**_, He thought just as the monstrous beasts began to close in, Nagashima signaled his men to charge.

Several soldiers charged the lion-beast, only to miss as it leapt over most of them and landed on two others, crushing them. It then turned and pounced on two more, raking them over with huge razor-sharp claws. As others tried to attack the lion-beast, it either dodged their slashing swords, or simply batted them away with its huge paws.

The ones fighting the dragon-beast weren't doing any better. Its flaming breath kept anyone from getting close to it and its tail took care of anyone who managed to evade its flames.

The bull-beast's horns were bloody after goring one soldier after another. Its movements were deliberate, but it was still fast enough to avoid a fair amount of attacks. The bull-beast's thick skin was enough to make those attacks that did succeed seem like mere scratches.

The scorpion-beast's skin was like armor. It simply stood still as several soldiers hacked away at it, with little result. After a short time it lashed out with its tail and claws, making short work of its opposition.

Nagashima's troops were slowly beginning to do some damage to the four beasts, but he was losing too many men, and quickly. A sudden movement away from the battle to the south caught his attention.

Looking through his binoculars, he could see another battle taking place only a few miles away. Also, it was slowly coming his way.

_**Sakurada's group over there. I wonder how she's doing? Probably better than us.**_ He could hear some of his men shouting something, but he couldn't make it out. **_Where is Prince Endymion with those reinforcements? We can't keep this up much.…**_

Nagashima was interrupted mid-thought when he was suddenly tackled from behind. He realized too late that his men were shouting a warning for him. As he felt what must have been the lion-beast's claws rip through his back, drawing vast amounts of blood, his last thought was a self-reprimand chiding himself for not paying attention to what was happening around him. A mistake that had cost him his life.

Elsewhere in another area outside the city, General Akiyama almost dropped her binoculars in shock when she saw what was heading her way.

_**Damn it! If they aren't brainwashed or criminals, it looks like our enemy turns our people into some kind of monsters!**_, she thought as she stared out at the invading army up ahead of her on the other side of the valley.

What she had seen were, some of the criminals that had joined Queen Beryl's army willingly along with plenty of people who were brainwashed. However, along with those two groups, was another group that appeared to be deformed and ranged only slightly disfigured to hideously warped beyond recognition.

"Although I wouldn't mind putting an end to the criminals among their army, and I'd like to try and find a way to free those brainwashed into their control, I don't think there is anything I can do to help those people that have been disfigured by the enemies evil powers." Akiyama said sadly, Behind her, her subordinates nodded solemnly.

"You're right ma'am, but the best thing we can do for them is offer them a quick death." One of her underlings offered.

"He's right ma'am. I think they'd rather die a fast death then have to suffer any more agony that the enemy could cause them." Another of her underlings agreed.

"Very well, prepare the men and have them move out!" Akiyama ordered with a nod of her head.

"Yes ma'am!" Her subordinates all exclaimed each one saluting her before they went about following her orders.

Thirty minutes later, both Akiyama's army as well as for that of the enemy suddenly found themselves clashing left and right. Over time, Akiyama found that her army was making good leeway; however, after a while, she began to realize that something was definitely wrong. every time her or her soldiers would knock down one of the enemy soldiers, they would glow in a black light and then got back up and began fighting yet again.

_**Damn it, these bastards just keep coming and it doesn't help that they're somehow getting energy from some unseen force! Without Prince Endymion, his Royal Guard or any hopeful reinforcements, we won't be able to last much longer. I think it's time to pull back and rethink our battle strategy.**_, Akiyama thought to herself before she yelled out, "All right everyone, I think we've done all we can. I'm ordering a retreat before we loose to many lives. Have the medics tend to the injured and those that can still walk, have help them if need be! Now move out!"

Those that were close to her went about spreading the news about the retreat and in a matter of minutes, Akiyama and her troops as quickly and safely as they could made their way back to camp so that they could regroup and recuperate after loosing some of their ranks.

Meanwhile, back with General Sakurada's army, she like General Akiyama was having almost just as much trouble as the previous General. This was because like what was going on with the enemy soldiers who were fighting against General Akiyama's army was happening to the enemy soldiers that her own army was facing. At this moment she took a glance around the field of battle to see how each side was fairing. It appeared that although her army had managed to kill six or seven of the enemy while injuring plenty of others, while her own soldiers weren't so lucky. Everywhere she looked many of her own men were laying on the ground either dead, dieing, or injured.

_**This is ridicules! The enemy seems to be hardly suffering any major casualties while my own men are dropping like flies. We can't keep going on like this!**_, She thought to herself even as yet another enemy soldier tried to take a swing at her with his sword.

After a while, Sakurada noticed that one of the other conflicts was making its way over towards her own. When she looked closer, she saw that it was Nagashima's half of their army who were up against four very powerful looking beasts that had a dark black glow around them.

_**My god, what on Earth is going on here? We knew there would probably be a Kunzite look-a-like who would be with Zoisite, but it looks like we may have another General look-a-like who has Nephrite's powers! I wonder how we're suppose to bet those monsters?!**_, Sakura thought to herself.

Then unknown to her, one of said beasts saw her and immediately began to charge at her. Suddenly from out of nowhere, one of her soldiers cried out, "General Sakurada! Look out!"

"Wha…" She said while trialing off when she turned and saw the creature that was coming at her. It was a lion that whose coat was mid-night black with a blood red mane and yellow glowing eyes. "Damn!" She exclaimed as the lion beast started charging faster. Sakurada held out her sword in front of her and prepared to defend herself against the creature. All of a sudden, Sakurada found the lion's teeth sunk into her thigh. She immediately stabbed downwards and managed to wound the lion forcing it to let her go. Then many of her subordinates came to her aide and began stabbing and hacking away at it. It managed to injure a few soldiers before it finally stopped moving.

After the beast was put down, Sakurada leaned down and grabbed at her leg where the lion bit her, while she thought to herself, _**Geez, it is really going to hurt for a while! But at least on of those creatures is dead.**_

She then looked around the battlefield and noticed that all her men still standing were beginning to wilt even more than they were earlier. She decided it was time to call it quits for now.

"All right everyone, I think we're all to tired to continue fighting. Grab the wounded and head back to camp!" She ordered. She then stared at the enemy and thought, _**Don't worry you bastards! We shall be back and stronger then ever. And you will pay for your betrayal as well Zoisite!**_

Meanwhile on the enemies side of the battle, General Jadeite had a sinister smile on his face as he watched the Earth's soldiers retreating back over the tall hills. "Ha! Pathetic humans, so far they've only managed to kill off a few of our soldiers and kill one of Nephlite's beasts. It's only a matter of time, before we finally put an end to these pitiful ants!"

He then gathering the energy he had gained during the battle with General Akiyama's forces. "With this much energy, Queen Beryl should be able to revive Queen Metallia very soon."

As soon as he had gathered all of the energy, he sent it to Queen Beryl. "If only those foolish humans knew that their battling was only aiding their enemies in achieving their final victory!" he said, laughing at the thought.

_**If only they knew.…**_

Elsewhere on the battlefield, Nephlite was currently standing over the remains of his lion beast with a look of disgust on his face. "Not that I needed all four. Now to regenerate the others and collect their gathered energy."

Slowly, the three remaining injured beasts were healed. After they were healed, Nephlite began to drain them of the energy they gathered from the deaths of the numerous humans that they had slain.

A giant ball of energy formed between his hands. **_Now to send this to Queen Beryl**__._ The energy ball quickly disappeared.

Nephlite contemplated on whether he should revive the lion-beast. **_There's no need. It did its job. If it was stupid enough to get itself killed, then it is of no further use to me.**_

So far, the plan was going according to schedule. The humans would get their short respite. Tomorrow, they would be crushed.

Nephlite smiled in anticipation.

Zoisite and Malacite watched as the humans retreated.

"It's a shame that Queen Beryl wanted us to let them retreat. In a few more hours, they would have all been totally destroyed," Zoisite complained.

"I agree, Zoisite, but Queen Beryl wants their energy more than their destruction at the moment," Malacite said. "The energy we've been gathering from the people has been waning. They need time to restore their energy. When we face them tomorrow, we will gather the rest of their energy and crush them!"

"Hmm, yes. I'm looking forward to it. Soon revenge will be mine!" Zoisite exclaimed and evil sneer on her face.

"I'm looking forward to it too, Zoisite, but you must learn to control your thirst for revenge. For now though, let's gather the energy we've collected for Queen Beryl," Malacite replied.

A huge energy sphere appeared between Zoisite and Malacite and began to grow. After growing to its maximum size, it disappeared, on its way to Queen Beryl.

"Tomorrow, humans," Malacite said with a malicious grin on his face. "Tomorrow, you will meet your doom!"

To be Continued…

I hope you liked the fourth installment of the Silver Millennium saga of the: The Sailor Moon Story. If you liked it, I would appreciate it if you would push the button at the bottom of the screen and review this chapter.

I would also recommend that you go to . if you would like to read his original version to this story.

©Sailor Moon 1992 Takeuchi Naoko and Kodansha. Also belongs to Bandai, Disney, Toei Animation, ©DIC 1997, Rino records, for the songs, and all others associated with rights.


	5. Chapter 4: A Promise Made

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Digimon 01 & 02, Yugioh, Yugioh GX or their Characters. The Character of Ryoku/Jason belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of _**Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles**_. This story is based on his work so please don't steal this or his work unless you ask us. Please enjoy this different version of his story. Titles of the chapters are from Jason C. Ulloa's story.

_** ** Characters Thoughts_

**A Sailor Moon Story: Revised:**

**Book 1**

By Thunderbird

**Silver Millennium**

**Chapter 4**

'_A Promise Made'_

It was early the following morning, after the day that many were lost during the first battles that each section of the Earth's armies had to face off against an invading army being lead by four evil Generals one of which was a traitor to the Earth. Among the losses was one of the three Highest Generals in the King's army; General Nagashima. It was at this time, that Prince Endymion, his three main Generals, and Prince Judai of the Moon Kingdom as well as for Generals Sakurada and Akiyama were all standing next to a square table that had a map of the area laying on it. They were also discussing what went on yesterday during the battles.

"It was a good thing you were able to survive against that lion-beast with only a bit mark on your leg." Jedeite said with a smile.

"Lion-beast?! But I thought only Nephrite could create creatures like that! I mean that is what I heard from both Endymion and Ryoku." Judai spoke up.

"He is Judai; however, we believe that aside from the General that looks like Kunzite, since there were creatures similar to those of the creature Nephrite can create, then there must be a clone of him, and there might be a clone of Jedeite as well." Endymion said with a angry scowl on his face.

"And due to my supposed clone, we've lost General Nagashima." Nephrite said in a sad tone.

"Yes that's true; however, we will always remember the huge sacrifice he made in order to help keep our safe." Endymion said, which earned a nod from the others in the tent.

It was then at that moment that both Prince Ryoku and his brother, Prince Terrance finally made their way into the tent. "Sorry we're late everyone, Queen Serenity thought it be safer to leave out last night due to the battle being held yesterday afternoon. So what have we missed so far?" He asked gazing at each person in the room. "Hey what happened to General Nagashima?!"

"The General lost his life yesterday during a battle against creatures that looked similar to those that Nephrite controls." Kunzite informed the oldest of the Jupiter prince's.

"Damn, he was a fine man and General too!" Ryoku stated with a sigh.

"Yes he was." Sakurada agreed.

"So what do we do in order to keep something like this from happening again?!" Terrance asked as he stepped up to the map and looked over it.

"It won't be that easy, Prince Terrance." General Akiyama said as she came up to stand by his side. "As you can see, the enemy has three camps surrounding the city. After the ############# against our armies, we not only lost General Nagashima, but we lost many good men and woman too."

"An it is because of yesterday's assault, that we need to decide what we will do against the enemy today." Endymion said with a nod.

"That sounds like a very good idea, your highness!" Sakurada stated before she turned her attention towards Princess Ryoku. "Prince Ryoku, both Prince Endymion and General Kunzite have told us that Queen Serenity has decided to revive the Sailor Scouts of legend. Is this true?"

"Yes, Queen Serenity has revived the Sailor Scouts of the Moon Kingdom," he answered, nodding. "I have seen them myself. As we speak, they are learning how to use their new powers. They should be ready to assist us by tomorrow."

"Not only that," Terrance interrupted catching the others attention. "but the Sailor Scouts of the Sun Kingdom will be training the Moon Kingdom Scouts as well as for joining them once their training is done."

"That's good to hear, but we still have these three armies to deal with," Endymion replied as he pointed towards the map.

"Actually, Prince Endymion," Sakurada interrupted, "as I retreated from yesterday's battle with the remainder of both my army and Nagashima's army, the two forces we were battling were beginning to fight as one huge force. We can divide the reinforcements in half instead of dividing it three ways."

"Where are the two armies now?" Nephrite asked concern lacing his voice.

"The army Sakurada fought is now to the southwest," Akiyama answered. "The one I fought is to the northwest."

"They're pretty close together," Ryoku observed. "It might be possible to try to force the two armies into one single force and surround them. We should have enough men."

"That might work as long as they don't receive too many reinforcements," Endymion replied. "We have to assume that they will be getting reinforcements as well."

"I think it'll work," Akiyama said. "How about you, Sakurada?"

"Prince Endymion has a point," Sakurada replied, "but unfortunately, we can't predict by how much our enemy's number will rise. Prince Ryoku does have a good idea, though."

"Yes, I think so, too," Endymion agreed. "General Sakurada's right. We can't predict our enemy's numbers, so I think we should go with Ryoku's idea."

"Ryoku," he continued, turning to him, "I want you, your brother, Jedeite and General Sakurada to take half of our men and try to force the southwestern army to the north. General Akiyama, Kunzite, Nephrite, Prince Judai and I will take the rest of the men and try to force the northwestern army to the south. Make sure to watch for us; we'll be doing the same. When we're close enough, give the order to surround the enemy. If we're lucky, we should be able to completely encircle them." He glanced at everyone in turn. "Everyone understand the plan?" They all nodded their agreement. "Good. Now, let's get ready. General Sakurada, Jedeite, Ryoku, and Terrance good luck to all of you."

"Thank you, Prince Endymion," Sakurada replied, as she, Jedeite, Ryoku, and Terrance prepared to leave. "Good luck to you and the others as well."

"Take care of yourselves guys!" Jedeite stated with a smile

"Yeah, good luck to you all." Ryoku added encouragingly.

"And be careful out there, too!" Terrance added as an afterthought.

"Thanks." The others said returning the smiles.

"Let's go let the men in on our plan," Sakurada said heading towards the camp.

"We're with you, come on Jedeite and you too, Terry." Ryoku said as he followed General Sakurada out of the tent.

"We're coming. Let's hope this plan works." Jedeite said as he and Terrance followed the others.

"It has too, Jedeite!" Terrance exclaimed as he followed the General of fire.

Meanwhile, back up on the Moon, at the training grounds located on the grounds of the Moon Palace, we find both the Sun Kingdom Sailor Scouts and the Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts as the Sun Kingdom Scouts push the Moon Kingdom Scouts in order to train them to use their powers to the fullest of their abilities. Everyone was hoping that with help of the Sun Kingdom scouts, that the Moon Kingdom Scouts would learn to use their powers faster, so that they could all get down to the Earth in order to help protect it and the people of Earth from the invading army.

Princess Ariana, in her form of Sailor Sun stood before Princess Rei is her form of Sailor Mars and said, "All right Mars, I want you to focus your attack on the boulder beside me!"

"Right!" Mars stated as she put her hands together in front of her. "Fire…," she began, as a small fireball appeared at her fingertips. "...soul!" The small fireball suddenly grew into a larger one and shot out straight in front of her. Unfortunately, her attack missed the boulder all together and flew past it only to hit a small tree a few yards behind Sailor Sun.

"Come on Mars, I know you can do better then that!" Sailor Sun exclaimed, while glaring at the other scout. "Aries why don't you show her how it's done on the target!" Sailor Sun commanded as she turned her attention towards her own fire scout.

"Gladly," Aries said before she turned to look as said boulder while shouting, "Aries Inferno Daggers Strike!" which caused two daggers of flame energy to appear in her hands, before she then threw them at the boulder which turned it into a smoldering blob of molten rock.

"You see Sailor Mars, with your flame attacks, you too could cause that to happen to any enemy or object that you threw your attack at! You simply have to concentrate on aiming your attack." Sailor Sun explained.

"I'm sorry!" Mats said hanging her head in shame.

"Mars, stop feeling sorry for yourself!" Sailor Sun ordered with a stern face. "You and the other Moon Kingdom Scouts are just learning your attacks so you missing is understandable; however, we don't have a lot of time to teach you how to use those attacks."

"Thanks for the pep talk, Sailor Sun." Mars said allowing a smile to cross her face.

"You're welcome," Sailor Sun said before turning her attaint ion towards the other Moon Kingdom Scouts, and saying, "Alright, let's see what the rest of you are capable of doing!" She said snapping her figures which caused another boulder to appear at the center of the training grounds.

Meanwhile on the sidelines, both Luna and Artemis watched as the Moon Kingdom Scouts learned how to use their powers.

"My word, Sailor Aries attack was quite powerful!" Artemis exclaimed in awe.

"That would be because the Sun Kingdom Scouts have always been trained to use their powers incase something like what's happening on Earth now, could have happened." Luna informed her male counterpart.

"Do you think Mars or the others will be able to get more stronger in using their powers?" Artemis asked turning his gaze back towards the training field.

"If they keep up with their training and work hard, then yes, I believe they will!" Luna said with a nod, before continuing with, "Now hush, Jupiter has chosen to go next!"

Back in the middle of the training field, Jupiter stepped forward with a sly smile on her lips. "I'll go next if you don't mind, Sailor Sun!"

"By all means, let's see what you can do!" Sailor Sun stated with a nod.

Jupiter then stepped before the large boulder and then crossed her arms across her chest. "Supreme…," she began, as a small lightning rod emerged from her tiara and lightning bolts began to descend from the sky and gather into her tiara's lightning rod. "…thunder!" The gathered lightning shot out from her tiara, hitting the stone target and putting several cracks in it.

"I have to say, Jupiter; I am quite impressed by that attack of yours." Sailor Sun said with a pleased smile on her face.

"Yes Jupiter, your brothers would both be quite pleased with you as well." Luna said from the sidelines with a cat-like smile and a nod of her own.

"Thanks." Jupiter said even as a blush crept over her cheeks due to embarrassment.

"I wanna go next!" Venus stated stepping forward.

"By all means Venus, go right ahead." Sailor Sun said waving towards the boulder.

"Kay," she said as she turned towards the boulder and then extended her arm towards the stone target, her index finger pointing forward. "Crescent…," she began, as energy began to gather at the point of her finger. "…beam!" A solid yellow beam shot out from her finger, hitting the target right where Sailor Jupiter first hit it and putting even more cracks in the target.

This of course gave Jupiter a wicked idea, "Hey Venus how about you and me use our attacks at the same time, this time?"

"Sure, why not." Venus replied with a smirk. "Crescent…."

"Supreme…."

"…beam!"

"…thunder!"

Once again, Jupiter and Venus aimed for the same spot. This time, Jupiter's lightning bolts combined with Venus's energy beam. When the combined attack hit the stone, it exploded instead of crumbling like it usually did. "Hey, that was pretty cool!" Jupiter said approvingly. "Looks like we're going to need another one." As if on que, another boulder appeared out of thin air.

"Excellent job both of you!" Sailor Sun stated in approval.

"Thank you." Both girls said with smiles crossing their lips.

"Now then, since the other Inner Scouts have had a turn, why don't we see what Mercury can do." Luna suggested looking towards the blue-haired scout.

"Good idea, Luna!" Sailor Sun said with a nod before she too turned towards the Scout of Mercury. "All right, Mercury, you're up!"

"Okay," Mercury said as she held her arms out in front of her. "Shabon…," she began, as several bubbles began to appear between her hands. She moved her hands to where her wrists were now crossed. "…spray!" She flung her hands apart, sending the bubbles flying in front of her. Instantly, a thick fog covered the area, making it near to impossible to see anything within one foot's distance.

"Neat trick, Mercury," Venus said.

"As long as the enemy can't see us, it stands to reason that they shouldn't be able to hit us, either," Mercury stated.

"That could be a very good asset for us." Pluto said with a smile.

"Yeah, but we can't see, either," Mars complained.

"I had the same problem when I first learned to use my powers. You all just need to give her time to learn to adjust her attack strength." Sailor Aquarius said with a kind smile.

"Aquarius is right, just give me more time to work on my attack." Mercury said, daunted.

"Don't give up, Mercury. You're going just fine." Neptune said with a reassuring smile.

"Uranus, I believe you're up next!"

"Right!" Sailor Uranus said as she held one of her arms high over her head. "World…" She began, as a small sphere of light appeared in the palm of her hand. She closed her fingers around the sphere and brought her arm down with her fist facing the ground. "…Shaking!" She yelled causing the now basketball size sphere to rush forward towards a target in front of her. When the sphere hit the target, it obliterated the target into dust.

"Alright Uranus way to go!" Venus exclaimed in excitement.

"Thanks you, Venus." Uranus said with a smile.

Not too far from the Outer Scouts, Sailor Sun and her other scouts decided to watch quietly as they went about using their own attacks. But, each one nodding silently to themselves upon watching Uranus' attack obliterated the boulder at the center of the training field.

"I guess I'm next!" Neptune said as she held both her arms straight over her head, the edge of her palms touching. "Deep…" She began, as a small aqua blue sphere of light appeared in her palms. She closed her palms around the sphere and brought it down in front of her. "…Submerge!" She yelled releasing the now basket size sphere to rush forward from her hands and towards it's target. When the sphere hit, it did much the same damage as Uranus' attack.

"Excellent Neptune, you've gotten the hang of your attack." Pluto said with a kind smile.

"Thank you, Pluto." Neptune said returning the smile. "I believe it is your turn, Saturn." Neptune said in a motherly way.

"Kay!" Saturn stated as she raised her Scythe weapon high over her head. "Silence…" She began, before dropping her Scythe down in front of her with the point of the blade pointing towards the ground. "…Wall!" She cried out which caused a black dome-like structure to form around her.

"I think ladies that we have the ability to have shields around us in the time of need." Uranus said with a smile as she stared down at Saturn.

"Like Mercury's attack, I believe this too will be beneficial to our cause." Pluto added.

"Yes it shall, now Pluto if you will!" Luna stated from the sidelines.

"Yes of course!" Pluto said as she held a large key-shaped staff out before her. "Dead…" She began, as she began to turn around very fast in a circle. "…Scream!" She finished as she suddenly stopped with her staff still in front of her but with the top pointing out at a target which caused a violet colored sphere to leave the staff and go flying towards the target. When the sphere hit the target, much like Neptune's and Uranus' targets, it too was obliterated.

"You're doing a great job so far, girls," Artemis said enthusiastically, "just keep it up!"

"Artemis is right, Prince Endymion, his Royal Guard, Prince Ryoku and Prince Terrance might need your help soon," Luna told them. "The eight of you must be ready before then."

"They will be ready Luna and Artemis, just give them a chance!" Sailor Sun exclaimed as she and her Scouts walked over to them. "Now then since all of you have all used your attacks and gotten use to them, I want you all to pair off with each other and start using hand to hand combat as well as use your attacks more! This way you'll learn how to fight and use your attacks in the heart of battle." Sailor Sun said as she looked around at the Moon Kingdom Scouts.

"Right!" The eight Scouts of the Moon Kingdom all exclaimed at once as they went about doing what Sailor Sun ordered while she and her guardians watching the training going on.

Meanwhile still over with Luna and Artemis, they were discussing the Scouts chances of success.

Artemis looked to Luna with a worried expression on his face. "Well, Luna, what do you think?"

he asked. "Will they be enough to help save the Earth? After all, they are missing the Scout of the Earth."

"It might be true that the Moon Kingdom Scouts are missing Sailor Earth; however, all we can do hope that they can do this task set before them," Luna said in a contemplative tone. "Anyway, we will also have the Sun Kingdom scouts, so at least they will have back up with them."

"But, what if they're not enough? What if they aren't strong enough?" Artemis asked worriedly.

Luna was silent for a long time. Finally, she sighed and turned to Artemis. "Those are good questions, Artemis. Hopefully, we will never have to answer those questions." Luna paused and shook her head worriedly, before turning back to Artemis. "I'm not even sure there is an answer."

Meanwhile, back on the planet Earth, with the group that was made up of Prince Ryoku, his brother Prince Terrance as well as for Generals Sakurada and Jedeite, had finally arrived at the location that Prince Endymion had told them to be for their half of the plan. At this moment, it was time for them to make their move against the enemy. So far they had the element of surprise on their side.

Prince Ryoku stood near a tree that was standing on a hill that was on the enemies east so that he wouldn't be detected as he looked over their numbers. "Well it looks like they have added new soldiers to their ranks."

It was then that his brother walked up beside him. "Ryo, do you really think I'm ready for this?" Terrance asked as he gazed out over the enemy camp.

"Terry, with all the training that you got from me, General Toshiro, and Judai, I do honestly believe that you will be just fine. Just make sure you keep an eye out all around you, all right!" Ryoku stated while placing a hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

"All right!" Terrance stated with a nod.

"So there you two are." A feminine voice rang out gaining their attention.

When Ryoku and Terrance turned, they saw both General Sakurada and General Jedeite walking up to them.

"Is everything all right?!" Jedeite asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, my brother and I were just having one of our sibling pep talks that all." Ryoku simply said with a nod of his head.

"Well then, is everyone ready to get our plan underway?" Sakurada asked looking around towards the three men.

"I guess I'm ready. I just have never killed anyone yet, and I'm worried I'll just be a liability to the rest of you." Terrance said looking towards the ground.

"Terry, contrary to what you think, I haven't killed anyone either. But sometimes we must all do something we don't like." Ryoku said with a reassuring smile.

"You're brother's right, Terrance." Jedeite said gaining the younger prince of Jupiter's attention. "I haven't killed anyone yet either since for the most part, I have been in training with the other Generals-in-training. Now I have maimed a person who stole something from a local store, but as I said, I haven't killed anyone with my sword yet. Unfortunately, now it would appear that I have no choice but to kill, thanks to this evil Queen Beryl as well as for Zoisite and whoever else is leading these armies of theirs."

You see Prince Terrance," General Sakurada added to the conversation. Killing is never easy, but as Jedeite has already said, due to the actions of not only Zoisite, but this Queen Beryl as well, we have no choice but to use deadly force." Sakurada said as she unconsciously put her hand on her sword's hilt and sighed. "All I can think about is protecting my home from these monsters and if killing is the only way to do it, then so be it!"

"Remember brother, we have to hold the enemy here! If not, there maybe no stopping them from attacking the Moon Kingdom or the Sun Kingdom for that matter." Ryoku finished for the others.

"I know, that's one of the reasons I agreed to help fight. I wanted to help protect Princess Sakura and her friends as well." Terrance said while a blush spread over his cheeks.

"That is a very good reason to fight as well, Prince Terrance!" Sakurada stated with a smile.

"Thanks for the help guys." Terrance said with a smile.

"Yes, thanks for helping me bring my brother's courage up and resolving him to what must happen today." Ryoku added before he added, "By the way you two, you do know that you guys don't have to keep addressing Terrance and I as 'Prince' Ryoku and 'Prince' Terrance, right?"

"Sorry, Ryoku. I just do it on occasion even with Endymion especially in front of the men." Jedeite supplied his reasons behind the use of formality.

"It means that much to you both for us to just call you by your names?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you are our friends. Besides, it seems so impersonal to hear people address me that way. I prefer just…Ryoku." Ryoku answered.

"Ryo's right! As for me, you can either call me Terrance or just Terry for short." Terrance added with a nod.

"All right, but on one condition." She said with a smile.

"Which is?" Both brothers asked.

"That as long as I have to call you boys by your names, then you two have to call me Haruna." She said, smiling.

"You never told us your name was Haruna." Jedeite said shocked.

"You boys never asked." She said with a cocky grin.

"She's got you there, Jed. And it's a deal, bye the way….Haruna." Ryoku said with a smile, while Terrance laughed quietly to himself.

After a few minutes, Ryoku turned from his brother and the two Generals and looked back down at the enemy's camp. He then slowly drew his sword and waited. His brother and the Generals all drew their own swords as they too waited for Ryoku to give the signal.

Ryoku then glanced back at them. "It's almost time." They simply nodded in agreement.

Ryoku then glanced down at the sword in General Sakurada's hand. "Is that the sword I've seen on the wall in your office back at the palace?"

She glanced down to her sword and nodded. "Yeah, it's the same one."

"It's almost exactly like my sword, except for the insignias and the hilts," he said. "Can I see your sword for a moment?"

"All right," she agreed, handing him her sword.

He swung the sword a few times, to get a feel for the sword. Then, he picked up his sword in his other hand and began to swing both at once, performing complex moves with both swords. Jedeite and Sakurada just watched in amazement.

"You truly are one of the best swordsmen in the Moon Kingdom," she murmured as he returned her sword to her.

"No kidding! I swear, you would be one hell of a person to reckon with in this war if you used two swords." Jedeite agreed.

"They aren't kidding Ryo! You could almost be unstoppable." Terrance added with a nod.

"Well for now I'll just stick with my sword for now." He then returned his attention towards General Sakurada.

"Your sword feels just like mine," he said in a contemplative tone. "The weight and balance are exactly the same."

She just nodded and resumed watching the enemy army. "They should be," she said without turning from what she was watching. "Your sword was made from the same design as my sword."

Terrance then looked back towards their own army who had been setting up their ranks and preparing for the battle ahead. He then turned back towards his brother and the others and said, "Guys, the armies in position to move out."

Ryoku nodded as he gained a rare maliciously on his face while saying, "Ready to send them back to Queen Beryl?"

"I am so ready to send these dirt bags packing!" Jedeite said with a deadly grin.

General Sakurada grinned as well. "I was ready the minute these bastards killed General Nagashima."

"I also ready to make sure the Earth will be their last stand!" Terrance nodded with a sly smile gracing his lips.

"Then, let's give the order to march." Prince Ryoku said as he, Terrance, Jedeite and General Sakurada hurried back to where their soldiers were waiting.

Once the four of them got down the hill to stand before their part of the army, Ryoku gave the order to move out and as one, the entire army moved forward, their targets unaware that they were coming. In a matter of moments, the army of Earth made their presence known to their enemy who had to quickly prepare themselves for the onslaught. When the enemy invaders were finally ready to meet the Earth's forces, both sides quickly met head on and chaos quickly ensued as blade met blade.

Just as Ryoku had said to himself earlier when he was scoping out the enemies base, Queen Beryl had indeed reinforced her armies forces in order to replace the men that were killed during yesterday's battles; however, not all of the enemies forces were replaced. Ryoku began to wonder why that was, when suddenly, the three remaining beasts charged from the sides, each one taking down several of their troops.

_**So, the others were right when they said that we might not only have to deal with that bitch Zoisite and a person that looks and sounds like Kunzite, but we may have to deal with a person that can use Nephrite's powers. This makes me wonder if we are dealing with clones, and if that's true, then when will we be seeing a clone of Jedeite?**_, Ryoku asked himself.

After a while of their group trying to fight back against the enemy army in order to drive them towards the trap, both Ryoku and Terrance found themselves fighting enemy soldiers with no sign of either General Sakurada or General Jedeite. As both brothers were fighting, it was Terrance that noticed one of the three creatures that Ryoku had seen earlier, coming right at them.

"Ryoku, I think we've got company!" Terrance exclaimed as he stuck his sword through the gut of an enemy soldier.

When Ryoku turned to see what his brother was talking about, he found what looked like a giant scorpion either clamping it's claws around the waists of either friendly or enemy soldiers, or trusting his tail trough said soldiers.

_**Damn, if we don't act quickly, we could loose a lot of men, though the fact that this creature is attacking it's own allies is a blessing in disguise. Even though I wouldn't wish that sort of death on anyone!**_, Ryoku thought to himself before he said out loud, "All right listen up! We got to take out these creatures if we even hope to have a chance at winning this battle!"

"What ever you say Ryo." Terrance said with a nod of his head.

With that, both brothers as well as a few of their men began slashing at the monster. Soon they found that they were making a lot of progress as Ryoku noticed that the creatures armor plating was now marred with imperfections. This gave the oldest prince of Jupiter an idea.

"All right everyone, aim your swords at the imperfections in the scorpion-beasts armor. These are now it's weak spots and should allow us to finally take it down!" Ryoku ordered.

Obeying Ryoku's commands, the entire group began following his instructions and slashed at the imperfections in the creature's armor. However, while this was going on, every once and a while, the men would have to dodge out of the way in order to escape being cut in half by the creature's claws or being stabbed by it's lethal tail. After a few seconds, Ryoku decided to take his chance and jumped up into the air and landed on the scorpion's back. He then proceeded to plunged his sword into the back of the scorpion beast, through one of the deep scratches on its back. It writhed in pain for a few moments and then fell still.

_**Damn that was one hard fight, but at least that's one less monster to deal with. Now we just have to deal with the other two. Well I better have me and Terry go find Jedeite and Sakurada so that we can regroup and follow through with the plan.**_, Ryoku thought to himself as he took in a couple of breaths. "Come on Terry let's go find Sakurada and Jedeite and get this plan underway." Ryoku suggested as he began to walk off.

"Coming bro!" Terrance exclaimed as he followed after his older brother.

While both brothers were running around the battle field, taking out one enemy soldier after another as they looking for their comrades, they ran across another one of the three beasts which was unlike the scorpion-beast was mainly tearing away at their soldiers.

"Damn it, come on bro! We've got to stop that thing before we loose more of our men. But be careful!" Ryoku ordered his brother before he rushed forward.

"I just hope we'll have enough men to still complete our side of the plan!" Terrance exclaimed as he ran along side of his brother.

"We'll just have to try to complete it no matter what." Ryoku told him.

Suddenly they were face to face with the beast that looked like a bull. The beast was looking at them with deep red eyes and an angry snarl coming from it's mouth. Ryoku and Terrance readied their swords and got into fighting stances. The bull-beast suddenly rushed forward, it's horns turned down ready to skewer both the princes of Jupiter. When the beats was inches from stabbing the boys, they dived out of the way to opposite sides of the beast. Then Ryoku and Terrance jumped to their feet and took of at a fast run so that they could attack the beast before it had a chance to turn around and attack them again. Ryoku stabbed at the bull from one side, while his brother went for the other. Together they managed to cut into the bull, leave long gashes it it's sides.

The beast enraged by the fact that the two young men had wounded it, bolted around and ran with all it's might, trying to take out both Ryoku and Terrance in retribution for inflicting it with pain. Both boys had to dodge out of the way yet again in order to keep from being hit in the stomachs by the beasts massive horns. All of a sudden, General Sakurada appeared out of the blue and stood along side of the two boys.

"You two alright?!" She asked wielding her own sword ready to help fight the bull-beast.

"Oh yea, we just love having a bull-beast try to run it's horns right through us." Ryoku said sarcastically.

"I think we should just try for one final assault." Terrance suggested.

"I like that plan!" Ryoku stated with a nod.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Sakurada asked with a sly smile.

"Nothing much!" Ryoku exclaimed with a smug smile of his own.

Then together, the three of them along with any soldiers that had been near them rushed forward swords all at the ready and began slashing at it when ever possible. Terrance managed to stab his sword into the neck of the beast while his brother Ryoku jumped onto his back and rammed his sword right into it's back. Sakurada found one of the wounds that the brothers had inflicted upon it earlier and stabbed her sword into one of them. This managed to work, because all to soon, the beast was brought down dead at the feet of the Earth's forces, never hurt or kill again.

"That was a little more difficult than fighting that other beast." Terrance said trying to catch his breath.

"Yea, but now at least there is only one more of these things out there." Ryoku said with a slight nod as he too tried to catch his own breath.

"What I'd like to know is what happened to you two?" Sakurada demanded worriedly, her arms folded as she looked at Ryoku. "One minute you, Terrance and Jedeite were there, the next minute, all three of you were gone. I thought we were all suppose to guard each others backs?"

"We don't know what happened." Ryoku replied, shrugging. "All I know is after losing sight of both you and Jedeite, Terrance and I were attacked by a scorpion-beast. As soon as both of us along with a few of the soldiers near us took care of it, both Terry and I came looking for the two of you. Speaking of Jedeite, where is he?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure!" Sakurada exclaimed looking around the battlefield.

Then all of a sudden, from out of nowhere, Jedeite came falling at their feet, bloody sword in hand.

"Um, hey guys. Fancy meeting you here!" He stated with a sheepish grin, even as Terrance helped him up off the ground.

"What happened to you?" Ryoku asked with a raised eye brow.

"After I got separated from you three guys. I ran into a few of the foot soldiers, so me and a few of our men that were near me tried to take out a few." Jedeite answered before he looked over his three friend's shoulders while saying, "As of right now though, I think we're about to get over run." while pointed at something behind the others.

"Damn, they must be wanting to get revenge against us for taking out two of their power houses!" Terrance stated with a slight frown marring his face.

"You aren't kidding, Terry!" Ryoku replied, as he too gazed out over the approaching army. "Look out!" He shouted, shoving another soldier near them away from a slashing blow to the head by one of Queen Beryl's troops. Sakurada promptly stabbed the invader through the chest.

"Thanks for the help, Haruna. I owe you one." Ryoku said gratefully.

"Hey, I was just watching you back as we said we would." She replied offhandedly. "Come on, boys. The battle's not over yet. Look over there."

"Boy she sure is gunho today!" Terrance stated with a raised eyebrow as he watched the Earth General run off into the may lay.

"Maybe, but I like her attitude." Jedeite said with a sly smile as he too ran off to join his superior officer.

"Well little brother, are we just going to sit here and let them have all the fun?" Ryoku asked with a raised eyebrow and a sly smile plastered to his face.

"Now what fun would that be?!" Terrance asked as a smug grin played across his face.

It was then that both boys ran off in the same direction as the two other Generals. As they were running Terrance took notice of another battle going on a few yards away from them.

"Is that Prince Endymion and the others?" He asked turning his attention towards his older brother.

"I think so. I believe they are doing their part in herding their half of the enemy forces towards us." Ryoku said with a slight nod.

"Do you still think we have enough men to push our half of the enemy forces towards them?" Terrance then asked.

"I think so Terry, but even if we don't we're sure going to give it our all." Ryoku answered.

"Then let's hurry! I want to end this battle as soon as possible!" Terrance exclaimed as he gained an extra burst of speed.

"Don't have to tell me, bro!" Ryoku exclaimed as he too took on speed.

A little while earlier over on the other side of the valley, Prince Endymion and his group were standing at the bottom of a hill near the enemy camp as they prepared to attack the enemy. Prince Judai walked over to Endymion and also looked out over the valley.

"So how does it look?!" Judai asked looking over at the raven haired man beside him.

"Well I'll say this much. From what both General Sakurada and General Akiyama have told us about the battles from yesterday, I don't think there have been any new additions since then." Endymion informed him.

"That's because there aren't any!" Akiyama stated walking up to the two Prince's along with Kunzite and Nephrite behind her.

"Can you tell how many are or aren't there?" Endymion asked turning his head to look at her.

"It appears that there aren't as many as there was yesterday." She answered.

"Even if that were true, I would still recommend that we should be careful during this fight." Kunzite suggested.

"But with the additional men that Prince Endymion and Prince Judai brought with them, the enemy shouldn't pose too much of a problem for us. Though I must agree that those creatures that look similar to the creatures that Nephrite can create, should be watched out for." Akiyama said slightly disagreeing with Kunzite.

"That is because they will probably have the same power that mine usually have, or they could have more depending on the sort of power this Queen Beryl gave them." Nephrite informed her.

Endymion turned to his three Generals and said in a calming tone of voice, "Relax you three, no matter how strong the invading enemy or these beasts are, we will give it our all to punish them for what they've done to our families and friends as well as the cities, villages, and towns through out the country side."

"Hm, I guess that means it's time to set your plan in motion?!" Judai asked with a sly smile creeping over his lips.

"But of course, my friend!" Endymion stated returning the smile.

"Then let's go show Beryl and these fake Generals of hers whose boss." Kunzite hissed as he removed his sword from it's sheath.

"I agree with Kunzite. I'm going to make this copy-cat whose able to use my abilities pay for what he's done." Nephrite agreed as he did the same with his own sword.

"At least we'll be able to tell you all apart. If I'm right, Beryl some how got the ability to clone the rest of you from Zoisite." Endymion said.

"That's true, beside if from what we see of her troops is right, then her Generals must be wearing the same dull gray uniforms." Judai nodded.

Akiyama drew her sword and looked to Endymion. "We are ready to charge on your order, my Prince." This earned a nod from Judai, Kunzite and Nephrite.

_**I should've told her what was going on down here, but I didn't have the time. Queen Serenity would be too busy organizing the Palace's defenses in case I should fail to stop the invasion. She wouldn't have the time to tell her, either. I also think Judai and Serenity's younger brother wouldn't know anything either so he probably won't be able to tell her anything. As for the Moon Kingdom Scouts, they're too busy learning to use their powers with the help of the Sun Kingdom scouts so none of them would have the time to tell her either. God, I hope when she finds out about what's going on, that she'll understand why I wasn't able to tell her anything and she won't be angry at me later.**_, Endymion thought to himself.

"Prince Endymion, are you all right?" Akiyama asked, concerned.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Endymion asked, glancing up from his sword.

"Endymion, if you're worried about Princess Serenity, then you aren't alone." Kunzite said with a smile.

"No kidding! I'm worried about Sailor Sun once she and her scouts get down her with the Moon Kingdom Scouts!" Judai stated looked out towards the enemy.

"Kunzite and Judai are right, Endymion! We're all worried about our girls, but if we continue to worry about them and don't have our heads in the here and now then we may not come out of this battle alive." Nephrite added with a smile of his own.

"Besides that, we knew something was up when you were just staring at your sword for a long time." Akiyama said.

"Thank you all for your support." Endymion said with a smile. "Now it's time to face the enemy. Tell the troops to move out!"

"Yes, my Prince." Akiyama answered as she left the small group to carry out Endymion's orders Generals.

After Akiyama went to give the order to move out like Endymion ordered her too, their army moved forward in order to face off against the enemy soldiers a few feet in front of them. All to soon both armies clashed against each other, and slowly but surely, pushing the enemy towards the south as Endymion had planned. During the fighting, Endymion had faced several of the mutated humans or criminals, either by himself or with assistance from one of his two Royal Guard or Prince Judai, and none of them ever seemed to have taken more than a scratch between them. Akiyama had also faced her share of the mutated humans or criminals as well, though she usually had assistance from their soldiers.

After some time, Endymion and Judai found themselves facing off with one of the creatures that looked similar to one of the creatures that Nephrite had the ability to create. The creature looked like a giant crab. It was completely black with red evil looking eyes.

"Damn, I was hoping we wouldn't have to face these things until both our army as well as Ryoku and the other's army met up in the middle." Endymion cursed under his breath.

"It's too late to worry about that now, Endy! We've got to take it on now." Judai said as he glared at the creature before them.

"All right then, what's your idea?" Endymion asked his friend.

"I'm glad you asked, buddy! I think that if their going to fight with monsters, than so should we!" Judai stated as he suddenly started to give off a dark aura. He then yelled out, "Come forth Elemental Hero Avian as well as Elemental Hero Bursinatrix!" He ordered which caused to dark portals to open up. It was then that two creatures came floating out of the portals. One had green feathers while the other looked like it was wearing a red suit and a golden looking hat.

"What in the world are those things?" Endymion asked staring at the creatures at Judai's side.

"These creatures are what are known as Shadow creatures. My siblings and I gained the ability to call forth these creatures thanks to the Pharaoh of Egypt." Judai told him.

"Well then, I guess the more help we have the better!" Endymion stated with a nod.

"Then shall we attack?!" Judai asked looking at the other prince.

"I think we should!" Endymion exclaimed and then as one, he, Judai as well as Judai's shadow creatures all converged on the crab-beast.

At first, none of the attacks the two prince's and the two shadow creatures used on the crab-beast made any difference. After a while, they began to leave gashes in the armor of the creature; however, the crab-beast wasn't making it easy on them due to it's large claws that it would use to snap at them. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the crab-beast got a hold of Elemental Hero Avian with one of it's claws and squeezed it until Avian burst into particles which caused Judai to wince and bend forward.

"Judai what's wrong?!" Endymion asked worried for the oldest Moon sibling as he helped Judai stay standing.

"It's one of the draw backs from using shadow creatures. Every time one is destroyed, we loose energy." Judai cringed.

"Then I think we should get to where the others are! Maybe with their help we can finish off this beast once and for all!" Endymion said as he grabbed Judai by the arm and began dragging him towards more of his men, where Kunzite and Nephrite were fighting as well. Their group had just killed a snakelike creature so Endymion was hoping they'd be able to help him and Judai out with the crab-beast that was now trailing after them.

"Kunzite, Nephrite can you two help us out?!" Endymion asked as he dragged Judai over to the two Earth Generals.

"What happen to Prince Judai, and what is that green feathered creature behind him?" Nephrite asked as he and Kunzite ran to their aide.

"Judai and I were fighting mutated humans and criminals when suddenly a crab-beast came upon us. Judai thought it would be a good idea to fight creature against creature so he summoned a couple of Shadow Creatures that he and his siblings learned to summon thanks to Pharaoh Atem of Egypt. One was the monster you see behind us known as Elemental Hero Avian. The other monster was known as Elemental Hero Bursinatrix. During our assault against the giant crab-beast, the crab grabbed Elemental Hero Bursinatrix in one of it's claws and destroyed it in an instant. This caused Judai to cringe and bend over. When I asked him what was wrong, he told the draw back from using shadow creatures was that he looses energy if one of his creatures is destroyed." Endymion answered.

"Will he be alright?" Kunzite asked looking worried.

"I'll be fine!" Judai stated as he finally stood up straight.

"You sure?!" Endymion asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea, I'm sure." Judai answered with a nod. He then said as he looked behind him, "But I think we should worry more about that crab-beast right now!"

When the others turned around the found the crab finally catching up to them. The four men turned to face the monster with their swords all held out in front of them. Once the crab was within range, the four men along with a number of their soldiers who were behind them surged forwards and surround the monster. Those men who were behind the crab would slash out at it while those in front would keep it's attention towards them. The creature angry, that it was unable to stop the humans in the back, began to lash out at a few of the soldiers in front of him. While most of the soldiers got out of the way, a few ended up being slammed in the side by the huge claws which knocked them back a few yards, hitting the ground unconscious.

After a while, Endymion and his friends finally found a way to inflict large amounts of pain or even death against the crab-beast. All four of them rushed towards the beast and stabbed their swords into cuts and openings in the monsters thick armor. A few of the other men even managed to finally cut into it front appendages causing it's claws to fall to the ground. Then as one, the entire crowd began to stab at the armor like their superior commanders which after a while caused the beast to fall to the ground dead from severe wounds all over it's body.

"Damn that was one hard fight!" Kunzite exclaimed wiping his brow.

"Yea, but at least it doesn't look like we have to worry about anymore of those monsters!" Judai stated.

"Do you think we should go find General Akiyama now?" Nephrite asked.

"Yes, I believe it's time to finish this plan of mine!" Endymion stated with a nod.

Then as one the four men left the soldiers to continue fighting enemy soldiers as they went to find the final member of their group. After a few moments they found her fighting a group of enemy soldiers a few yards away from where the other army appeared to be fighting their own group of the enemies army.

"Akiyama, how is everything going?" Endymion asked walking up to her.

"It's going good, your highness! We've managed to push some of the enemy troops towards our allies half of the enemy, though it hasn't been easy!" She exclaimed as she parried against an enemy soldier's own sword.

"Then it's time to have our men line up on the opposite side of the army we are facing and push them towards the other group." Endymion said thinking aloud.

"Consider it done, Endy!" Kunzite stated.

"Thank you my friend!" Endymion said with a smile towards his platinum haired friend. "All right everyone, let's bring this plan and this battle to an end! It's time to give Queen Beryl's men and the traitor a fight they won't forget!"

Meanwhile back over with Ryoku and the others, they found themselves fighting another creature while still trying to fend off enemy soldiers. Terrance on the meanwhile was protecting his friends backs by having a group of their men join him in keeping the enemy soldiers off their back.

"Man you'd think those creatures would tear into their own allies since they really don't have a mind like ours!" Terrance huffed as he slide his sword right through an enemy soldier.

"At least you have an easier job, Terrance!" Jedeite exclaimed as he dodged a swing by the creature's tail. He then continued with, "We got to deal with this monster!"

"Jedeite pay attention to the big fire-breathing monster in front of us and let my little brother worry about the two legged creeps!" Ryoku ordered.

"Sorry Ryo, I just wish we could be done with these creatures and take out that Nephrite copy-cat!" Jedeite exclaimed as he slashed at the dragon-beast.

"So do I, Jed. But for now, just keep slashing!" Ryoku ordered as he himself slashed at the monster.

The beast's fire-breath kept them from coming close enough to strike while it continued to lash out with its tail and claws. It had already incinerated several soldiers, leaving only charred remains. The remaining soldiers kept a safe distance away from it, dodging its attacks, and waited for an opportunity to counterattack.

"This is getting us nowhere," Ryoku muttered. "I'm going to distract it. Everyone else, get ready."

"You sure about this?" Sakurada asked.

"Not really," he replied.

"Ryo, you better be careful! I don't wanna half to be the one to tell Princess Ami or our sister for that matter that you got yourself killed today!" Terrance yelled over his shoulder as he docked a swing from and enemy soldier.

"I'll be careful! Just make sure that you're careful as well!" Ryoku yelled back towards his brother.

"Will do!" Terrance stated giving him a thumbs up.

It was then that Ryoku ran straight for the giant creature. Immediately, it swiped at him with its claws. When he leaped out of the way, it shot a blast of flame from its mouth straight at him. He felt the searing heat come way too close to him as he rolled to one side. While he was busy dodging the assault, the others tried to attack the beast from behind. Before it could turn around, they had managed to do serious damage to its back and tail, hampering its movements. It couldn't move as fast as before, but it still could use its claws and fire-breath as weapons.

"That only crippled it a little," Sakurada said, after avoiding a blast of its fire-breath.

"Yeah, but we've got to do something." Jedeite added with a slight nod of his head while he himself dodged one of the beast's claws.

"Well then," Endymion said, as he, Prince Judai, Kunzite, Nephrite and Akiyama appeared with some more soldiers, "let's try it again."

"Prince Endymion!" Sakurada shouted.

"It's good to see you guys in one piece." Jedeite said with a smile as he kept his distance from the Dragon-beast.

"Yeah, well it's good to see you three in one piece as well, buddy." Nephrite said jumping out of the way of the creature.

"Less talk more action!" Kunzite ordered as he tried to take a swing at the Dragon-beast.

"I hate to break up this little mini-reunion, because we're glad you all could join us," Ryoku said bringing the conversation to an end as he allowed a grin to grace his lips. "Would you all care to help us with this minor problem? That goes for you too Terry, leave the soldiers to the men and help us put an end to this monster once and for all!"

"Minor problem?!" Jedeite asked in mock shock.

"Hey, so I'm looking at this with the glass half filled, give me a break!" Ryoku said with a shrug.

"Don't let my brother's words mess you up. This is how he works through frustrations." Terrance said with a sly smile which earned a fist to his shoulder. "Hey, what was that for?!" He asked looking over at his brother.

"That's for joking around! Now get your mind into the battle!" Ryoku stated as he gave his brother a stern look.

"Fine!" Terrance stated with a sigh.

"Are we done now?! Or would you whether continue your brotherly dispute and forget about the giant dragon-beast?" Endymion asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, we're done." Both brothers said with a nod.

"Then let's do this!" Endymion said, as he and his group joined the others and went on the attack. Now that there were even more targets to fend of, in addition to its crippling wounds, the beast was having a harder time keeping them away.

As Ryoku continued to serve as decoy, Akiyama managed to sneak up behind the dragon-beast and finish severing the beast's tail. As the creature howled in pain, Endymion took the opportunity to aim for its arms, taking off both of its claws. As it was about to open its mouth to generate a blast of fire, Ryoku quickly lunged for the beast and thrust his sword through the beast's jaw at an angle, preventing it from opening its mouth. Now that it was stripped of its defenses, Kunzite, Jedeite, Nephrite, Sakurada, Prince Judai and Prince Terrance along with soldiers who were around them, all quickly rushed in to finish off the monster.

"Well," Ryoku began, removing his sword from the beast's jaw when it stopped moving, "that's the last one."

"Thank heavens! Now all we have to do is find my copy-cat so he can't create anymore constellation beasts." Nephrite said.

"I hope we can finish him and the others off soon and that it won't take as long as these beasts did." Terrance said breathing heavily.

"It all depends on how much power that bitch Queen Beryl gave them." Ryoku said placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Well, now that we've taken care of this last beast, why don't we go join the rest of our troops." Endymion suggested to his Generals. "After all, we've still got a battle to win."

"Maybe you should think again," a voice that sounded exactly like Kunzite's said from behind the group.

"Speak of the devils!" Judai groaned in annoyance.

"Well at least we don't have to go looking for them." Jedeite said with a smug look on his face.

When the group turned around in the direction of Kunzite's voice, Endymion, Ryoku, Terrance, the real Kunzite, Nephrite, Jedeite, Sakurada, Akiyama and Prince Judai suddenly found themselves facing four figures that looked like Kunzite, Nephrite, Jedeite as well as Zoisite standing before them each dressed in the same strange dark gray uniforms of the Dark Kingdom army.

"So, this is what you do after telling us, you didn't want to be a General in the first place! You betray not only my family but our planet as well!" Endymion yelled anger evident in his voice as he glared at Zoisite.

"At least we can tell whose, who like you said, Endy." Nephrite said with a grin.

"Yea, to bad Ryoku and my sister isn't here, she would have loved to clobber the look alike of Nephrite's." Terrance teased.

_**She may yet get her chance if she get's done training soon with the others.**_, Ryoku thought to himself while a sly smile crossed his face.

"These are the big bad Generals we were so worried about?! Endymion and Ryoku told me that Zoisite couldn't even finish her training due to her anger problem as well as he refusal to obey commands from General Sakurada and the other Generals who taught you guys!" Judai stated as he looked towards the three real Generals.

"Don't let the clones of Kunzite, Nephrite or Jedeite fool you, Prince Judai. The real Generals excelled in everything they were put through along with Endymion and Ryoku. Yes, Zoisite is dangerous due to her nature; however, the clones of the three Generals probably know everything the real ones do." Sakurada told the oldest sibling of the Moon Kingdom.

"The General speaks the truth! You shouldn't underestimate us." The Kunzite look alike said with a smug grin.

"We'll see who's laughing when we get done with you fakes! Now who the hell are you fakers anyway?" Jedeite asked.

"Fair enough question." the Kunzite look-a-like answered. "As well you should know the names of the ones who will destroy you."

"I am Jadeite." The clone of Jedeite said with an evil smirk on his face.

"How original, only one letter change to tell us apart, aside from our uniforms." Jedeite muttered under his breathe.

_**Let's see…**_, Ryoku thought as he scrutinized each of the clones of his friends as well as the traitor Zoisite. _**He may be a good fighter like Jedeite, but unlike Jedeite, he's arrogant, perhaps even overconfident.**_

"I am Nephlite." The next clone that looked like Nephrite said who wore a furious look on his face.

_**Well there's the one behind the beast like the ones Nephrite calls forth. Unfortunately, he doesn't seem to be someone who lets his emotions cloud his thinking.**_, Ryoku continued to think.

"You all know my name is Zoisite." Zoisite said as she wore a malicious smile on her lips.

_**Zoisite's as dangerous as always, perhaps even unpredictable. Just like in our training, I know she's someone to be cautious around. I even bet that she's got more power thanks to Queen Beryl and her Dark Kingdom.**_, Ryoku thought as he stared at Zoisite.

"And I am Malacite." The clone of Kunzite said, a grin on his face and eyes that were as cold as his grin.

"Well we now know that Umino was telling the truth in his communication." Kunzite said as he glared at his double.

"Hmmm…" Ryoku said out loud while he was thinking, _**Kunzite's right, but unlike Kunzite, this guy seems more dangerous thanks to Beryl's power. No surprise that Beryl would make Kunzite's clone the leader of her Generals. This guy is someone to be wary of at all times.**_

"If you haven't figured it out yet, we are Queen Beryl's four best Generals." Malacite informed Endymion and the others. "We've come not only take over the Earth, but to also get revenge for Zoisite, who your family humiliated."

"Revenge! For what?! We didn't humiliate you!" Jedeite yelled as he glared over at Zoisite. "Every time we trained, you always tried to kill the other soldiers. Plus, you told us you never wanted to be a General in the first place!"

"Enough Jedeite. It doesn't matter why she betrayed us anymore. All that matters is that she did. She will face punishment just like everyone else who works for this Queen Beryl and her Dark Kingdom." Kunzite said placing a calming hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Anyway, once we finish with the Earth, we plan to lay waste to the Moon Palace and the rest of the Moon Kingdom for Queen Beryl." Malacite said before he and the other Dark Kingdom Generals began to laugh sinisterly.

"You've got another thing coming if you think I'll let you get anywhere near my mother or my siblings you bastards! I swear on my family crest that I will see you all either put in chains or put to death for your actions!" Judai hissed out in anger.

"Judai calm down! There is no use in getting yourself worked up over this! Trust me in knowing that like you, I don't plan to let them do any harm to the Moon Kingdom!" Endymion tried to reassure his friend.

"No kidding! What's to stop these peaces of trash from going after our friends next! We'll put an end to them, but like my brother's always taught me, you can't go into anything half cocked or you risk not only those you love but your own life as well." Terrance said.

"Well said little brother, father will be very proud of you." Ryoku said with a proud smile on his face.

"Judai is right about one thing though, there is no way, you or your damn queen will never set foot on the Moon." Endymion turned a cold, emotional stare upon the four Dark Generals.

"No kidding. There's no way my Firebird would let me get away with letting you and your army set foot on the Moon Kingdom Grounds." Jedeite hissed as well.

"I say we show them the same hospitality that they have shown our people." Nephrite suggested anger also evident in his voice.

"I tend to agree with not only Nephrite, but with Jedeite as well when it comes to my Love Goddess." Kunzite said with a nod of his head as he lifted his sword into a defensive position similar to Endymion's.

"Do you all really think you can stop us?" Zoisite sneered. "Who do you think you are to even challenge us?"

"I think that I am Prince Endymion, Prince of Earth." Endymion stated defiantly." Which you very well know, Zoisite! You have betrayed the Royal family of Earth and have helped our enemy to invade my home and attacked my people. Fore that, you and your Queen Beryl will be driven back to where ever it is she came from!" Endymion's last remark was vehemently seconded by the six by his side.

"Is that so?" Jadeite said mockingly, sword appearing in his hand. "It looks like these foolish humans wish to fight us." One by one, the others also drew their swords.

"If they want to waste their time trying, let them," Nephlite said contemptuously.

"We might surprise you," Ryoku said nonchalantly. "You never know." He then pointed his sword straight at Nephlite. "He's mine."

"Allow me to join you, Ryoku." Nephrite said stepping up next to him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Ryoku said with a smile.

"I'll help too, just incase this poser creates more of those black versions of Nephrite's beasts." Judai added.

"Welcome about, my friend." Nephrite said with a nod towards the Moon Prince.

"I'll take care of that one," Sakurada said, gesturing to Jadeite.

"I will watch your back and aid in his downfall." Jedeite said stepping up to her.

"I would be honored, Jedeite. I look forward to seeing what your lessons have all accumulated into." Sakurada said with a grateful smile.

"I look forward to it teacher." Jedeite said returning the smile.

"She's mine," Akiyama said determinedly.

"If you don't mind, I'll help you out General Akiyama." Terrance said with a determined look on his face.

"Thanks you Prince Terrance, I'd be honored for the help." Akiyama said with a smile.

"And the leader's mine." Endymion said, gripping the hilt of his sword very tightly.

"And mine!" Kunzite added as he too gripped the hilt of his sword ready for the coming fight.

"Thanks old friend, I wouldn't have it any other way." Endymion said placing a free friendly hand on Kunzite's shoulder. He then looked towards the rest of his friends and Generals while saying, "I hope all of you as careful and I hope we all see each other after this battle is over!"

"Right!" The whole group exclaimed in unison as they all turned to face their common enemy.

As they faced off against Beryl's four generals, Ryoku quickly glanced back at the battle being fought behind them. Their troops were still managing against Beryl's troops, but they were still losing more men than the enemy. He hoped that they wouldn't suddenly become overwhelmed within the next few hours, or else they wouldn't have much of a chance, even with the Sailor Scouts.

A sword coming straight for his head quickly brought his attention back to where it belonged. Nephrite quickly came to Ryoku's aid by bringing his own sword down on Nephlite causing him to jump back away from Ryoku. Then it was Nephlite's turn to dodge as Judai's sword came out of nowhere and sliced over his right arm causing a gash in his uniform as well as a cut to be seen on his arm. While holding his arm in pain, Nephlite then tried to swing at the Moon Prince with his sword only to have it knocked away by Ryoku's sword. Then all three men began to push Nephlite back by both attacking and counter attacking each attack or counter attack Nephlite sent their way.

"Not as easy as you thought, huh?" Ryoku taunted.

"I don't think he's really aiming to win this fight! What do you think, guys?" Nephrite added to the taunting.

"I think you're right Nephrite!" Ryoku exclaimed with a wide grin forming on his face.

"Yea, this guys pathetic, why don't we just put him out of his misery?" Judai asked a sly smile on his own face, which earned a nod from the other two men.

"We'll see about that!" Nephlite challenged and began a series of attacks to all three men's heads, chests, mid-sections, and legs. Each of them blocked each attack and tried to counterattack. they found it hard to land a blow on their opponent. Nephlite was quick with his sword…almost as fast as Ryoku was.

"Damn, it looks like this bastard just picked up his game!" Judai exclaimed trying to catch his breath while trying to keep his guard up against Nephlite's assault.

"I think Judai's right, we're going to have a harder time finishing this clone off then we originally thought." Nephrite said as he blocked one of Nephlite's strikes to his side.

"I understand that, but we've got to keep trying." Ryoku said as he brought down his sword on Nephlite's head only to have his attack blocked.

Meanwhile over with Akiyama and Terrance who were both fighting against Zoisite, while Terrance was having an easier time fighting the evil female General, Akiyama was having a more difficult time due to the fact that she found herself evenly matched with Zoisite. When Zoisite tried to land a bow to Akiyama's head, her attack was blocked by Prince Terrance when he brought his sword up under hers. Zoisite then elbowed Terrance in the gut causing him to fall to his knees. Zoisite then grabbed Akiyama by the collar.

"You're a pathetic little wench! You need a man to help you fight me! What kind of woman are you?" Zoisite asked with a look of disgust on her face.

"I'm a woman who's not afraid to ask for help, bitch!" Akiyama yelled as she sucker punched Zoisite with her fist causing the female General of the Dark Kingdom to let her go. Akiyama then went over to Terrance and helped him up.

"Thanks Akiyama." Terrance said with a smile as he stood straight up.

"Your welcome, now let's take this bitch out!" Akiyama stated with a smug grin.

"You got it." He said with a nod, then together, both of them ran at Zoisite with their swords at the ready while Zoisite had her's at the ready too.

Meanwhile over with Endymion and Kunzite who were still fighting Malacite, they had managed to slowly drive him back, although Endymion had sustained a few minor cuts on his left arm and side. This was due to the fact that Kunzite had protected his friend and prince to the best of his ability. Endymion lunged at Malacite, hoping to inflict a major, if not fatal, wound. Malacite jumped out of the way, dodging the attack, and executed a lunge of his own. Caught off guard, Endymion leaped forward, somersaulted out of the way, and quickly got to his feet, ready to face Malacite again.

"Impressive, Endymion," Malacite said. "I have underestimated your abilities, but now I will correct that mistake. Die, human!" Malacite leaped at Endymion, sword over his head, and struck at Endymion's head. However; Kunzite came out of nowhere and blocked the blow meant for his friend and leader. Kunzite then used Malacite's shock at being stopped by his block in order to begin a swift set of attack moves bent on injuring his look alike in any manner he could. After a few moments, Malacite saw an opening and took a swipe at Kunzite which managed to catch him on the left side of his body. Endymion took this opportunity to come to Kunzite's aide for once and belted Malacite right in the jaw which caused the evil General to stagger backwards away from Kunzite.

"You won't win against us today, Malacite." Endymion then turned to the leader of his Royal Guard. "Are you alright, Kunzite?" Endymion asked worriedly.

"Yea, I'm alright!" Kunzite stated with a nod.

"Well, thanks for helping me out buddy!" Endymion said.

"You're very welcome, Endy." Kunzite returned with a smile.

Meanwhile, over with Sakurada and Jedeite who were both up against Jedeite's clone, both managed to keep themselves uninjured throughout their battle with Jadeite, while he had only a few minor injuries. This is only due to the fact that like Nephlite, he too was empowered by Queen Beryl to be a lot stronger than any normal human being. Jadeite tried to slash at General Sakurada's legs, but missed when she leaped away.

"Be careful Sakurada! He's stronger than even I am." Jedeite cautioned.

"It's alright, Jedeite. This guys, not much of a challenge." She said laughing. "You're not even half as skilled as I thought. Even Jedeite has more skill than you!"

She then lunged at Jadeite, hoping to kill him.

Instead, he dodged to one side, allowing her to run past him. When she did run past, Jadeite thrust his sword through her unprotected back. Her eyes widened in surprise as she fell to her knees, staring at the bloody point of the sword protruding from her chest.

"NOOOOO!" Jedeite yelled as he watched his friend and teacher loosing blood before his eyes.

During their fight against Nephlite, Ryoku looked in the direction of where he heard Jedeite scream and saw Jadeite had run his sword through Sakurada's back.

Ryoku left Nephrite and Prince Judai to deal with Nephlite while he turned and ran towards where Jedeite, Sakurada and Jedeite's clone were fighting and leaped at Jadeite with a powerful swing that forced him to leap away from Sakurada.

"Haruna?" Ryoku asked trying to look her over. "Jedeite, you need to snap out of it and help me here!" Ryoku ordered which finally snapped Jedeite out of his stupor.

"Oh, sorry!" Jedeite said as he rushed to his friend's side. He then put his cape off and wrapped it around Sakurada's body.

"Jedeite, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you." She said looking up at him pleadingly.

"It's alright, Sakurada. Right now just worry about staying alive." Jedeite urged.

"Ryoku…" she said weakly as she turned her eyes towards Ryoku trying to focus. "Ryoku…my sword."

"Your sword?" Ryoku asked, picking up her sword and handing it to her. "What do you need your sword for? You're in no condition to continue fighting."

"No…," she replied, pushing her sword weakly into Ryoku's hands, "my sword… Ryoku, please… take up my sword. Don't let… don't let them win. You must… help Prince Endymion and the others… save Earth… and… Moon Kingdom…." She closed her eyes and breathed one last time. She was gone.

"That's one dead," Jadeite said smugly, after watching her die. "How about one of you? Do either one of you wish to go next?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Sakurada." Jedeite said paying his clone no attention as he slowly covered her head with his cape.

"Haruna…," Ryoku whispered, clutching her sword tightly, "I promise you that I will do anything and everything that I can to stop these evil monsters from taking over the Earth and the Moon, just like you wanted. I promise you that you will not have died in vain. Rest in peace, my friend."

"We both will!" Jedeite stated as he too stood up clenching his teeth in slow boiling anger.

"Yes, we will!" Ryoku agreed wholeheartedly as he slowly rose to his feet, a sword in each hand, and turned to face a waiting Jadeite. "For what you have done," he said in a cold, furious tone, "you will pay!" He rushed at Jadeite and swung at him with both swords. Jadeite blocked one sword and quickly jumped out of the other's path.

Suddenly, Nephrite and Judai were both knocked back into Jedeite and Ryoku while Nephlite came to stand next to Jadeite.

"Sorry guys, it looks like the copy of me was even to strong for both me and Judai to defeat." Nephrite said through clenched teeth.

"No kidding, he blasted Nephrite with a blast of dark power, then blasted me!" Judai added.

"Don't sweat it guys, we knew that these guys might have more strength then us thanks to this Queen Beryl of theirs." Jedeite whispered back under his breathe.

"So what are we going to do?" Nephrite asked concern evident in his voice.

"We take these guys on together and hope we are able to over take them sooner or later." Ryoku said as he continued to glare at Jadeite.

"Right!" The other two stated as they prepared to fight on.

"If these fools want to fight us both," Nephlite said, an amused grin forming on his face, "then we shall make them regret it." At that, Jadeite and Nephlite charged at the men simultaneously.

All four men, were able to block the two Dark Kingdom General's attacks. It was Nephrite and Judai versus Nephlite, while Ryoku and Jedeite took on Jedeite's clone. Nephlite countered one of Judai's swings that was meant for his side and sucker punched the Moon Prince right in the gut which caused Judai to fall backwards onto his back. Nephlite then took the chance to end the Moon Prince's life by stabbing downwards with his own sword only to find Nephrite's fist slamming into his face followed by a punch to the side of his body which caused Nephlite to go flying away from Judai and go crashing into the ground a few yards away. Nephrite then helped Judai up to his feet, and then they both turned towards Nephlite who was slowly getting to his feet.

"You know, you're both fighting much better then you were a little earlier. This fight maybe more fun then I thought." Nephlite said with a sinister smile on his face.

"We'll just see how much fun you have when we finally finish you and your friends off!" Nephrite stated which earned a nod from Judai.

Meanwhile over with Ryoku and Jedeite who were going up against Jadeite, they too were having a difficult time fighting against Jedeite's clone. Ryoku was at this moment battling Jadeite as hard as he could but so far it was like Jadeite still had a lot of energy in order to hold his own while Ryoku was tiring. It was at this point that Jedeite decided to join in just in case Ryoku needed the help.

"Thanks for the help Jed, I was starting to think this piece of trash would get the best of me." Ryoku said with a smile on his face.

"No problem Ryo, what are friends for?" Jedeite said returning the smile.

"Are you two idiots done chatting now or do you feel like sharing more?!" Jadeite asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Shut up you reject to the gene pool!" Jedeite hissed in anger. "If you're that ready to die, than who are we to disappoint you?" He continued before rushing forward clashing his sword against his clone. Soon followed by Ryoku.

While Ryoku and Jedeite were fighting against Jedeite's clone, Ryoku began to think to himself as he began to glace around himself at the battlefield around them. He then thought to himself, _**We're not going to be able to hold out for very much longer. We need to find a way to end this fight soon.**_

He then shook himself out of his thoughts as he along with Jedeite continued to fight Jadeite while Nephrite and Judai continued to fight Nephlite.

Endymion and Kunzite were so busy fighting Malacite, that they almost hadn't noticed that Queen Beryl's forces had broken through their ring of troops. Endymion, himself, made a quick estimate of the enemy's strength and his army's own strength while both he and Kunzite dodged each of Malacite's continued assaults.

_**This isn't good. They have several hundred more men than we have. Now that they have broken through the ring….**_, Endymion's thought was interrupted when a voice suddenly boomed out, "Jadeite! Nephlite! Zoisite! Malacite! Return at once!"

"But Queen Beryl, we haven't finished…," Malacite began.

"You question my orders?" Queen Beryl's voice asked angrily.

"No, my Queen," Malacite replied submissively. "This isn't over yet, Prince Endymion. We shall finish what we started."

Almost at once, all of the enemy's army was gone. Only the dead were left behind. A cheer rose from the remaining soldiers. Despite their staggering losses, they had won. Endymion and Kunzite immediately went to find the others.

They found Akiyama first, or rather she found them. Endymion, himself noticed that she had a sad expression gracing her face and was about to ask her what was wrong when she gestured for the men to follow her. When the two men followed the female General, they found Nephrite, Jedeite and Ryoku standing around what looked like a dead soldier. Upon closer inspection, they found that it was really General Sakurada laying dead on the ground and the three men standing around her all wore sad expressions of their won on their faces.

"We've won for now," Endymion said quietly, "but I have a feeling they'll return. With stronger forces." He looked towards the Moon, which was still low in the sky, but easily visible. "We need the Sailor Scouts. Now."

Later in the day, Prince Ryoku was currently sitting in the room that he used during the time he had usually stayed in while he was on Earth. It seemed like a lifetime ago, when he had begun his training here. The sword he wore during that time was laying next to him on the bed, but that wasn't the sword he was interested in.

He had been staring at Sakurada's sword for a long time. He remembered how well she had handled it. He also remembered how well he had handled it, afterwards.

He could still remember her last words very clearly: "My sword… Ryoku, please… take up my sword. Don't let… don't let them win. You must… help Prince Endymion and the others… save Earth… and… Moon Kingdom…."

He also remembered the promise he had made to his deceased friend. No matter what, he would keep his promise to her. _**I swear to you, Haruna, I will keep my promise or die trying!**_

To be Continued…

I hope you liked the fifth installment of the Silver Millennium saga of the: The Sailor Moon Story. If you liked it, I would appreciate it if you would push the button at the bottom of the screen and review this chapter.

I would also recommend that you go to . if you would like to read his original version to this story.

©Sailor Moon 1992 Takeuchi Naoko and Kodansha. Also belongs to Bandai, Disney, Toei Animation, ©DIC 1997, Rino records, for the songs, and all others associated with rights.


	6. Chapter 5: The Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Digimon 01 & 02, Yugioh, Yugioh GX or their Characters. The Character of Ryoku/Jason belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of _**Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles**_. This story is based on his work so please don't steal this or his work unless you ask us. Please enjoy this different version of his story. Titles of the chapters are from Jason C. Ulloa's story.

_** ** Characters Thoughts_

**A Sailor Moon Story: Revised:**

**Book 1**

By Thunderbird

**Silver Millennium**

**Chapter 5**

'_The Calm Before the Storm'_

Elsewhere in the secret base of the Dark Kingdom, Queen Beryl was seated on her ebony throne with her crystal ball which was in front of her floating above a staff. Beryl had a look on her face that was a mixture between glee and anger as she looked down at her four Generals how were kneeling before her.

"I am deeply disappointed in the four of you!" She hissed passing her steely gaze over each General. "With the power I have given you plus the powers and techniques you received from three of those damn Generals of Prince Endymion, the four of you should have been able to seize control of the Kingdom of Elysion by now, but no, you four are more interested in playing around!"

"Forgive us, your majesty, we did not mean to displease you!" Malacite stated with a deep bow.

"Silence Malacite, I am not interested in your sniveling apology!" she roared out in anger. She then turned her gaze upon General Jadeite. "You Jadeite used your soldiers to not only terrorize the people of the places you invaded along your way to Elysion, before stealing their energy, but you wasted time by destroying the villages, towns, and cities you went through. Need I remind you that you were all on a timeline! Yes, you may have made it to the battle around the city of Elysion but that is beneath the point. From now on you will follow my orders or you shall really feel my wrath!"

"Yes, Queen Beryl," Jadeite said, bowing deeply.

"And you, Nephlite," she continued. "You lost all of your beasts. That kind of failure will not be tolerated in the future. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Queen Beryl," Nephlite answered, also bowing deeply.

"As for you two," she added, turning to Zoisite and Malacite. "I was quite pleased to see you gain the aide of those criminals onto our side after promising them a chance to get even for throwing them in prison or for preparing to execute them; as well as for turning the humans that were loyal to the Earth Kingdom's royal family, into warriors loyal only to the Dark Kingdom was a brilliant strategy as well, but you were using too much energy! We need to collect energy, not spend it! Our Master, Queen Metallia, has yet to be awakened!"

"Yes, Queen Beryl," Zoisite and Malacite both replied and bowed.

Queen Beryl looked over each of her four Generals for a moment. She then moved her floating crystal ball out of the way and rose to her feet.

"Wait here," was all she said to her Generals as she headed into another room.

After hearing their reports and dishing out what she felt about their actions, Queen Beryl decided that more drastic measures needed to be taken. That poor excuse for a queen, Serenity, was building up the Moon Palace's defenses. If she didn't hurry, taking over the Moon Kingdom and the universe would become considerably harder than she preferred. She hated wasting her time.

There were some things of interest in the reports, though; namely, the four princes – Prince Ryoku and his brother Prince Terrance of Jupiter, Prince Judai of the Moon Kingdom itself, as well as for Prince Endymion of Earth. She knew that since she already had clones of Endymion's three loyal Generals, that they were of no further use to her and she couldn't care less if they were all destroyed; however, the four princes, from what she heard, is that they all had considerable fighting abilities. She was hoping that they could all be persuaded to join her side.

_**These four princes have great powers behind them! It seems that both Prince Ryoku and his brother have great fighting strength and their sword skills would be a welcome to our great kingdom. Prince Judai, although he is one of Queen Serenity's children, has the ability to summon Shadow creatures which would be an added benefit to those of Nephlite's creatures, so I may let him live during the destruction of the rest of his family. Now Prince Endymion, would make an excellent partner to help me rule over my kingdom as well as the rest of the universe! But all this rests on the fact that I must get these four young men to join the Dark Kingdom!**_, Beryl thought to herself before she found herself in the room that harnessed the essence of her Master, Queen Metallia, a dark wraith-like creature. Queen Beryl knelt before the apparition.

The darkness in front of her pulsated as her master answered her in an ominous voice that filled the room.

"SO, BERYL, YOU WERE UNABLE TO DEFEAT MEAGER HUMANS? YOU DISAPPOINT ME. I SUPPOSE YOU COULD HAVE DONE WORSE. NOW, HOW MUCH ENERGY HAVE YOU GATHERED?"

Beryl gathered all the energy that her Generals had gathered throughout their assault and presented it to Metallia. "Here, my Master."

"I AM SURPRISED, BERYL. I GUESS YOU AREN'T AS BIG A FAILURE AS I FIRST THOUGHT. AND NEITHER ARE THESE FOUR NEW GENERALS OF YOURS EITHER! THIS IS ALMOST WHAT I NEED TO FINALLY FREE MYSELF. VERY WELL, I SHALL GIVE YOU WHAT YOU NEED. I SHALL SEND TO YOU THE SEVEN SHADOWS."

Beryl looked up in surprise. "The Seven Shadows? Our best warriors…." A small wicked grin slowly grew across her face. "Yes, that will be perfect."

As she rose to her feet, she started laughing. _**Yes indeed, that would be perfect. With the Seven Shadows, nothing will stand in my way. First, the Earth will fall, then the Moon, and finally, the universe will be mine.**__,_ Still laughing, Queen Beryl left the room.

By the time she returned to her waiting Generals, she had ceased laughing, but she was still smiling.

"There will be a slight change in plan," Beryl said to her four Generals, as she sat back down on her dark throne. Her crystal immediately floated back to its usual position. "I want the four of you to wait here for the time being. You will prepare for the next stage in the overall plan."

"Yes, Queen Beryl," Malacite replied. "We shall begin at once."

"Very good. Now, go." At once, the four Generals disappeared. "Now for next second part of my plan. Major Quartzite, come here at once!"

A red-haired man appeared at her summons. Quartzite wore the same uniform as the other Generals, but was not yet a General. As the commander of the Dark Kingdom's army, he had a high standing with Queen Beryl, but not as high as the four Generals.

"You called, my queen?" Quartzite answered, bowing respectfully to his queen.

"Yes, Quartzite," Beryl replied. "I have a job for you. I need you to take over command of the Earth invasion forces."

Quartzite grinned at the news. "Yes, Queen Beryl," he said enthusiastically, "I won't fail you. I shall have the humans begging for mercy in no time." **_Finally**__,_ he thought, **_a chance to prove myself better than her cloned Generals as well as that human female who thinks she's good enough to be one of Queen Beryl's Generals. If I play my cards right, I could find myself by Queen Beryl's side as one of her top Generals.**_

"You are welcome to try, Quartzite," Beryl said condescendingly, "but that is not necessary."

"What do you mean, Queen Beryl?" he asked, confounded.

"You and your forces are simply a distraction. I am sending the Seven Shadows against the humans."

"Th-the Seven Shadows?" he said in astonishment. "Isn't that being a little excessive? After all, they're only humans. Such a force is unnecessary."

"Silence!" Beryl roared angrily. "How dare you question me?!?"

"Please forgive me, Queen Beryl. I did not mean to question your wisdom," Quartzite said, cringing. "I was only curious as to the reason why."

"You do not need to know why, Quartzite," Beryl answered. "You are to follow my orders, no matter the reason. Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

"Yes, Queen Beryl," he answered.

"Now, go to your troops. I shall give you the order to attack, myself." She ordered with a glare in her eyes.

"As you wish, my queen," Quartzite answered and vanished.

Now that everything was in place, Queen Beryl began summoning the Seven Shadows. It would take some time, but the outcome would definitely be worth the effort.

She could feel it. The end was drawing near. The final victory would be hers!

Meanwhile back up on the Moon, nighttime had fallen over the Moon and everyone was at this moment in their beds all sleeping peacefully. This included both the Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts as well as for the Sun Kingdom Scouts. Some of the palace guards were patrolling the grounds, but since most of the populace was unaware of the imminent threat from the Earth, the guards on duty were a bare minimum. They were mostly assigned to the exterior, since it was highly unlikely that any threat would come from inside.

It was around this time that the messenger from Earth known as Naru was quietly making her way towards the throne room. She didn't want to have to explain what she was doing out in the hallway heading towards the throne room during this time of night. She was lucky that there were no guards posted at the throne room entrance. She took a deep breath, glanced around, and opened the doors just enough to let her slip inside. When she was inside, she closed the doors behind her.

She looked around the dark room. The feeling of safety she had felt yesterday was gone now, replaced by a feeling of dread mixed with guilt. She was beginning to feel a little scared, too. She slowly made her way to the door to the right of Queen Serenity's throne, the glowing sphere of light moving with her. When she reached the door, she paused, uncertainty beginning to take over.

"I shouldn't be here," she said to herself quietly. " Why am I doing this?" She slowly recalled the series of events that led to her being here now….

_{Flash Back}_

_After bringing Prince Ryoku and Princess Ami to Queen Serenity the day before yesterday, Naru had left the room so as not to be a disturbance. Still, she was curious about what was going on and why the nine of them were called to the throne room. She could guess as to the reason why Prince Ryoku was there, but the reason for the eight princesses was a mystery. She decided to leave the door open a crack and observe whatever was being discussed._

_She found that she was right about Prince Ryoku. He was going to assist Prince Endymion and his three Generals as well as for Prince Judai on Earth. His brother Prince Terrance would be going down to Earth with him as well. What she was surprised to hear was the fact that the eight princesses were being called upon to assume the roles of the Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts. The same Sailor Scouts that were part of the legend that along with Sailor Scouts of the Sun Kingdom helped put an end to the ancient war a long time ago. But, wasn't there one more Moon Kingdom Scout…?_

_Naru watched in awe as the eight princesses changed before her eyes. Princess Ami became Sailor Mercury, Princess Rei became Sailor Mars, Princess Makoto became Sailor Jupiter, Princess Minako became Sailor Venus, Princess Haruka became Sailor Uranus, Princess Michiru became Sailor Neptune, Princess Hotaru became Sailor Saturn, and Princess Setsuna became Sailor Pluto._

_It was then that while Queen Serenity and her advisors were speaking to the new Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts, a door opened on one of the side walls, admitting a group of young women who were wearing uniforms similar to the uniforms that the Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts were wearing which told Naru that they may have been the Sailor Scouts from the Sun Kingdom. This too was when Prince Terrance entered the room and had agreed to join Ryoku in going down to the Earth and help in the fighting._

_After several moments of waiting, Naru realized that there wasn't going to be a ninth Sailor Scout of the Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts. Why? The legends that dealt with the Sailor Scouts from ancient times spoke of not only of the Sun Kingdom and Moon Kingdom Scouts, but it also spoke the Moon Kingdom Scouts having nine Scouts all together. That meant, there was suppose to be a scout of Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto, as well as for Earth. However, Queen Serenity hadn't decided to activate the Scout of Earth, and Naru was wondering why._

_As Naru was pondering the reasons for that oversight, she had almost failed to notice that the Sun Kingdom Sailor Scouts as well as the newly formed Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts were beginning to leave by way of the day she was currently peeking through. Not wanting to be caught snooping, she quickly closed the door and ran down the hallway. After running a short distance, she stopped, turned around and started walking back to the throne room. She still had business with Queen Serenity. _

_Both groups of Sailor Scouts passed by her each nodding in her direction as they continued walking down the hall with the two cat advisors, Luna and Artemis. When she reached the door, she almost bumped into both Prince Ryoku and his brother, both of which were was on their way out. After excusing herself, she entered the throne room._

_Queen Serenity who was still seated on her throne, looked deep in thought about something, when she suddenly looked up and allowed a kind smile to grace her lips._

"_Why to what do I owe this new visit from you Naru?" Queen Serenity asked._

"_I beg your forgiveness for this intrusion your majesty; however, I have a question I was wanting to ask." Naru said with a bow._

"_There is nothing to forgive my dear, now what is this question you're wanting to ask me?" Queen Serenity asked still retaining her smile._

"_Well, Your Majesty, it's not safe back on Earth, and…," she began. _

"_You want to stay here, right?" Queen Serenity finished for her. Naru simply nodded her head. "I don't have any problems with that. You are welcome to stay for as long as you want, Naru." _

"_Thank you, Your Majesty," she answered happily. She bowed again and left. _

_The next day, she decided to watch the Moon Kingdom Scouts as they were not only learning to use their powers, but also learning hand to hand combat as well as how to use their powers during a mock fight with the Sun Kingdom Scouts. There were several close calls at first, as she had to dodge the occasional fireball or lightning bolt or energy beam or any of the attacks that the older Scouts had used that had accidentally went astray. Fortunately, for her health's sake, not only were they learning to use their powers fast, but some of the Sun Kingdom Scouts would help keep her safe during the times when the Moon Kingdom Scout's powers came flying towards her._

_As she was watching all the Scouts train, , she remembered the question that had been nagging her since the day before. Why wasn't there a Sailor Earth? She decided to see if Luna and Artemis knew the answer. _

"_Luna, Artemis, how come there is no Sailor Earth, if the other Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts were activated?" Naru asked turning her gaze towards the two cat advisors._

"_The problem with your question Naru, is that there is no way to reactivate the Sailor Scout of Earth." Artemis answered her._

"_But why?" Naru asked perplexed._

"_It is due to the fact that usually whether the Scouts come from the Sun Kingdom or the Moon Kingdom, the Scouts are usually the princesses of their respective planets," Luna explained. "Since Prince Endymion has no sisters, we can't revive Sailor Earth that way." _

"_When you said 'usually', do you mean that someone else can become Sailor Earth?" Naru inquired. _

"_Well, yes," Artemis admitted. "But, the transformation pens don't work for anyone. Only those in any of the royal families can use them, and only females." _

"_Oh," Naru said, her enthusiasm deflated a little. "Well, can't Princess Serenity use the transformation pen to become Sailor Earth?" _

"_No, she can't," Luna answered. _

"_Why not?" Naru asked. _

"_Because, she already has another power greater than the transformation pens," Luna replied. "The ability to use the Imperium Silver Crystal." _

"_Only the royal family of the Moon can use it," Artemis added. _

"_It's not that simple, Naru," Artemis continued. "You see, the Moon is dependent on it. It's what allows us to live here on the Moon. If either Queen Serenity or Princess Serenity was to use the power of the crystal…." _

"_It might destroy the Moon Palace, even if Prince Judai and Prince Deimos were around!" Naru stated _

"_Exactly," Artemis confirmed. _

"_I see…," Naru said disappointedly. "Luna?" _

"_Yes?" Luna asked._

"_Where did you get those transformation pens from, anyway?" Naru asked in return._

"_They were kept in the room behind the throne room. That is where the transformation pens, the Crescent Moon Wand, and the Imperium Silver Crystal are all kept." Luna informed the young girl._

_{End Flash Back}_

Back inside the throne room, Naru was now standing in front of the door that Luna had told her had held the transformation pens as well as the Imperium Silver Crystal and Moon Wand and now only held the later two items as well as for the Earth transformation pen. As Naru stood there with her hand on the knob of the door, she began to think to herself, _**Should I really be doing this?! I know I really want to help our people back on Earth and if this is the only way to do it, then I have to try!**_

With a final deep breath, Naru opened the door and stepped inside. Once closing the door, Naru found that the room was illuminated by some soft silver-blue light. When she looked towards the source of the light, she found that the light was coming from the small Imperium Silver Crystal that was resting at the center of a round pedestal on a soft pillow.

"That must be the Imperium Silver Crystal," she said reverently.

She then put down the lantern that she had used to get through the palace on a small table near the door and then walked slowly over to the pedestal that was at the center of the room. After a second, she realized that there was yet another pedestal in the room that was sitting by the far wall. This pedestal was larger than the one that held the crystal. At the center of the pedestal rested a wand that had a pink handle with a large yellow crescent moon at the end.

"That must be the Crescent Moon Wand that Luna spoke of as well!" Naru stated quietly to herself, then she took notice of the spaces that surrounded the Crescent Moon Wand.

The spaces consisted of nine circles, each with a different symbol engraved inside. At the top was the symbol for Earth, then Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Mercury, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto, in clockwise order. Only the circle with the symbol of Earth wasn't empty.

"Ah, here it is," she said picking up the transformation pen. "Now, how does this thing work again?" She quickly recalled how the princesses each held their transformation pens in the air and called on their powers.

"Hopefully, it will work for me as it worked for them. I may not be a princess, but perhaps the power would be willing to work for someone who wants to help." She slowly raised the transformation pen into the air.

"Well, I guess it's time to find out. I hope this works." She took a deep breath and called upon the powers of Sailor Earth. "Earth power, make up!"

Nothing happened.

"Man and here I was actually hoping that it would work and that I could help Prince Endymion and the others back on Earth. Well looks like Luna and Artemis were right in that only other royal princess' can use these transformation pens! At least I gave it my all and tried!" Naru said disappointed. She then placed the transformation pen back in it's correct place while saying, "I'd better get back before I get in trouble." Naru then walked over to where she left her lantern and then quietly left the room and closed the door behind her.

After Naru left, the Imperium Silver Crystal grew brighter for a few seconds and then dimmed back down to normal.

The next day, the Sailor Scouts of both the Moon and Sun Kingdom were at this moment all in the dinning hall eating breakfast so that they would have all the energy they'd need to help their friends down on the Planet Earth.

"I'm glad we finally finished training in enough time yesterday so we could all get some sleep last night." Sailor Jupiter said before putting some scrambled eggs into her mouth.

"Well I must say, you all did an excellent job yesterday. I know Jupiter had training from her brother as well as a martial arts master before the training yesterday and she proved it quite well too against Sailor Leo of my team." Sailor Sun said turning towards the scout and princess of Jupiter while adding, "I trust you learned more yesterday as well, Makoto?" which got a nod from said princess.

"Do you think Terry is alright?!" Sailor Aries asked concern in her voice.

"I'm sure he's just fine Aries, after all Terrance is with his brother as well as for Prince Judai and Endymion along with Endymion's Generals." Sailor Mars said with a soft, warm smile on her lips. "Besides, we'll be down on the Earth soon, so you'll be able to see for yourself once we do."

"That goes for the rest of us who have loved ones down on Earth as well." Sailor Sun looking around the table towards those who had boyfriends.

"What do you two think Luna and Artemis, do you think we have a chance thanks to Sailor Sun and her guardians?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"You girls have definitely improved greatly since you started your training with the Sun Kingdom Scouts," Luna said proudly. "Artemis and I think you're all more than ready to face anything Queen Beryl may send against you."

"Hopefully, it's not too late for you to make a difference down there," Artemis added.

Suddenly, a dark, ominous presence washed over the entire room. Each of the Scouts and the two cat advisors all looked around the room, as if they could see what had caused the foreboding sensation they had each felt.

"Did any of you guys feel that?" Sailor Scorpio asked looked around the group.

"Yea what was that?" Aries asked worriedly.

"Whatever it was," Sailor Mars said seriously, "I bet it means trouble."

"You may be right, Sailor Mars," Artemis said. "I think it's best that all of you should go down to Earth right away. Prince Endymion, his Royal Guard Prince Judai, Prince Terrance, as well as for Prince Ryoku may need your help very soon."

"Let's just hope we can get there in time." Sailor Pluto said with a bit of worry evident in her voice.

"Right, we're on our way!" Sailor Jupiter agreed as she and the others left for Earth.

"Be careful, Scouts." Luna said.

"I've got a bad feeling about this, Luna," Artemis said, after the Scouts had left.

"Me, too, Artemis. Unfortunately, there's nothing more we can do about it."

Meanwhile back on Earth, in the court yard of the Earth Palace, Prince Endymion was pacing back and forth as he went over the battle from yesterday as well as for what he's heard about the battle from the day before yesterday.

_**Man things aren't looking so good. So far I've lost two of my father's Generals, lost some of our troops while others were wounded! The only good things is that we had the added troops from the Moon Kingdom as well as for Judai, Terrance, and Ryoku. I just pray that everything will work out for us in the end and that we can put an end to the Dark Kingdom and their damn leaders, as well as that traitor, Zoisite!**_, Endymion thought to himself as he began to grind his teeth.

He then said out loud, "I hope that turning point is going to be the Sailor Scouts from both the Sun and Moon Kingdom, I just don't know how long our forces can last before they get here." he then looked up at the Moon and thought with a sad look on his face, _**My dear sweet princess, I hope that I will be able to see you once again and hold you in my arms as well as tell you how much I love you!**_

Suddenly he heard what sounded like a group of people approaching him. When he turned around, he saw his three Generals as well as Prince Judai, Prince Ryoku, and Prince Terrance walking up to him, all with what looked like mixed emotions showing on their faces.

"Endymion, how are you holding up?" Ryoku asked.

"No so well, Ryoku. I've been pacing here back and forth thinking about the battle that Sakurada and Akiyama told us about as well as the battle from yesterday. I hate to say this, but I'm really not feeling so good about our outcome in this war, we're facing." Endymion answered.

"Man Endy, you can't let the previous day's events get to you! If you do that, then you won't be able to fight properly, due to the fact that your mind will always be on 'what if' mode." Jedeite commented.

"He's right you know Endymion," Judai spoke up. "everyday, you should look forward and never backwards. That's what my mother has always taught my younger siblings and I all throughout our young lives."

"That's good advice, Prince Judai!" Kunzite stated with a nod of his head. He then turned his attention back towards his best friend and leader and asked, "What else seems to be troubling you?"

"I'm just worried that I won't be able to see Serenity again with the way this war is over." Endymion said.

"I think we're all worried that we won't get to see the ones we love after all this is over!" Nephrite stated which earned nods from all the other men in the group.

"Is there a chance we're all make it through though?" Terrance asked the others.

"That all depends on how well we continue to fight little brother." Ryoku said placing a hand on his little brother's shoulder.

Then before they could speak about something else, a dark, ominous presence washed over the entire room. The entire group of men looked around the court yard, as if they could see what had caused the foreboding sensation they had each felt.

"What in the world was that?" Terrance asked looking around.

"I don't know but I don't like the feel of it." Ryoku said.

"Neither do I!" Judai added as he turned towards Endymion and asked, "What do you think we should do about this feeling, Endy?"

"All I think we can do is be prepared for anything." Endymion said as he turned towards his three Generals. "Get the soldiers that aren't injured and have them ready at a moments notice! What ever it is this feeling is coming from, we may not have long to wait. Also warm them up if they need it. No since in having them go out into battle cold."

"It will be done!" Kunzite exclaimed with a nod. "We'll leave you, Judai, Ryoku and Terrance to plan out some sort of attack."

"All right!" Endymion stated with a nod as his three Generals walked off.

"Let's hope this will be the final battle!" Ryoku stated.

"It could also be the worst of all the battles put together." Judai said earning concerned looks from the others.

After that, the four princes walked into the palace and went to the war room where they would stay until the battle that they felt would be coming arrived.

Meanwhile, back up in the northern latitudes of the Earth, in the underground secret base of the Dark Kingdom, Queen Beryl was sitting on her throne once more with her crystal ball floating above the staff in front of her as she prepared to summon the creatures that would as she thought insure her victory over the Solar system.

"Oh great powers of the Dark Kingdom and Great Queen Metallia, hear my plea! Send to us those who have been our greatest warriors of all time! I summon forth the Seven Shadow of the Dark Kingdom to come before me!" Beryl chanted.

Suddenly seven black portals opened up and seven shadowy figures stepped into Queen Beryl's throne room.

"You summoned us forth, mighty Queen Beryl?" The leader of the Seven Shadows asked in a questioning voice.

"Yes, thanks to the energy my four Generals have been able to gather, Queen Metallia allowed me to summon the seven of you in order to finish our conquest in taking over this solar system." Beryl informed the Soldier.

"It will be a pleasure to help you cause chaos and destruction in this place!" The first shadow stated as all seven shadows bowed as one.

"Excellent!" Queen Beryl exclaimed in glee, as a sinister smile crossed her face. She then turned to see her four Generals walk into the throne room.

"Your highness," Malacite said stepping forward and with a deep bow continued with, "we have finished our preparations and await your further orders!"

"Excellent Malacite, I want the four of you to go make with our main force of troops and wait for my next orders! For now I will leave the final destruction of the Earth's army in the hands of the Seven shadows. Once that is done, we shall all go up to the Moon and finally see an end to the Moon Kingdom and the rest of their allies!" Beryl exclaimed in evil glee.

"It shall be as you order!" Malacite stated as he and the other three Generals left the throne room.

Queen Beryl then mentally sent out a verbal command to Major Quartzite who was at that moment out at the valley outside the capital city of Elysion.

_[Major Quartzite, report in at once!]_, Beryl shouted mentally.

_[I am here my Queen! What are your orders?]_, Quartzite answered back.

_[It is time,]_ Beryl said. _[I have finished summoning the Seven Shadows. When they reach your position, you are to begin the final attack."]_

_[Yes, Queen Beryl. It shall be done as you ordered,]_ Quartzite replied.

_[Good. Do not fail me, Quartzite.]_ Beryl ordered.

_[I shall not fail, Queen Beryl. You shall see.] _Quartzite informed her.

_[Indeed, I shall, Quartzite,]_ Beryl said with an insidious grin. _[Indeed, I shall.] _

To be Continued…

I hope you liked the sixth installment of the Silver Millennium saga of the: The Sailor Moon Story. If you liked it, I would appreciate it if you would push the button at the bottom of the screen and review this chapter.

I would also recommend that you go to . if you would like to read his original version to this story.

©Sailor Moon 1992 Takeuchi Naoko and Kodansha. Also belongs to Bandai, Disney, Toei Animation, ©DIC 1997, Rino records, for the songs, and all others associated with rights.


	7. Chapter 6: The Battle for Earth

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Digimon 01 & 02, Yugioh, Yugioh GX or their Characters. The Character of Ryoku/Jason belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of _**Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles**_. This story is based on his work so please don't steal this or his work unless you ask us. Please enjoy this different version of his story. Titles of the chapters are from Jason C. Ulloa's story.

_** ** Characters Thoughts_

**A Sailor Moon Story: Revised:**

**Book 1**

By Thunderbird

**Silver Millennium**

**Chapter 6**

_The Battle for Earth'_

Later that day we find Prince Endymion along with all of his remaining Generals along side Prince Judai, Prince Ryoku and Prince Terrance as they all are standing on the edge of what will be their battle field within the hour. To occupy the time before the battle was to begin, General Akiyama decided to bring up a conversation.

"Sir are you sure another battle is going to happen today? We haven't seen any activity in the enemies camp since the other day." Akiyama said looking at her prince.

"Yes Akiyama, we are quite sure. Ryoku, Terrance, Judai as well as for myself and the other Generals all felt some kind of dark aura that we felt could be a warning that something bad is coming. That is why we are currently out here." Endymion told her.

"Heads up everyone," Terrance said getting the others attention. "it looks like something's going on inside the enemy camp!"

"What do you see little brother?" Ryoku asked turning his gaze towards his younger brother.

"Well, it looks like whoever's in charge over there is getting them all set up for the attack." Terrance explained.

"Hm, then that means we won't have to wait long for the assault to begin." Kunzite said with a nod.

"Prince Terrance, may I see the binoculars, please?" Akiyama asked holding out her hand to him.

"Sure thing!" Terrance said handing them over.

When she looked through the binoculars, she got a gist of what Terrance was talking about. "Prince Terrance is correct! It also looks like they have begun their advancement too. From where they were positioned, I'd say that they should be on our side of the valley in approximately twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes, huh?" Ryoku said thoughtfully. "How's their fighting strength?"

"This is weird! Knowing how many enemy soldiers all of us have been fighting over the last few days, I would have suspected more then what there is now!" Akiyama exclaimed in shock.

"Why, what's wrong Akiyama?" Nephrite asked perplexed.

"Well, it seems that given all the soldiers we've fought over the last few days, the enemy has only increased their strength in men by a few hundred!" She answered.

"What are they playing at! Only increasing their fighting strength by a few hundred men! I don't get it, is there something else to their plan?!" Jedeite asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Jedeite's right! I don't like the way this all feels. There's something else going on here." Judai let his feelings be know.

"Do you think what ever it is, has something to do with that dark presence we felt earlier?" Terrance asked.

"It's possible Terrance. And if that's true, then I have a feeling that this battle is going to go from bad to worse before it's even over." Endymion said with a sigh.

"We'll go get the men ready just incase." Kunzite said before he, Nephrite, and Jedeite left the group.

"Prince Endymion, aren't the Sailor Scouts supposed to be coming today?" Akiyama asked hopefully.

"Queen Serenity said that their training should take only a day, so they should be finished with their training by now," he told her. "All we can do is hold on until they arrive."

"Endymion," Ryoku said, frowning thoughtfully, "do you think that the Scouts might have felt the same dark presence that we did?"

"Hmm… maybe," he replied, frowning as well. "I only hope that it's nothing that they can't handle."

Akiyama turned to look in the direction of the incoming army. "Your highness' they are almost here. Shall we go help Kunzite and the others prepare the men for battle?"

"I guess we'd better get this over with," Endymion muttered as he, Judai, Ryoku, Terrance and Akiyama all went to make their preparations along with Endymion's Royal Guard.

Meanwhile on the other side of the valley a few minutes earlier, at the enemies base camp, Quartzite was standing at the edge of his camp and looked out over the valley towards the human's camp as well as the city of Elysion.

"Soon I'll show Queen Beryl that I can do anything those damn Generals can do and even better too!" Quartzite stated to himself as he glared out towards his enemy.

He then looked towards the back of his camp and saw a black portal opening up and then seven shadowy figures stepped out before the portal closed up behind them.

_**Hm, these must be the Seven Shadows that Queen Beryl spoke of. They don't look like much, but first appearances can be wrong. I just don't understand why Queen Beryl won't trust me to get the job done! Well I guess it's time to get things moving!**_, Quartzite thought to himself before he ordered out loud, "All right everyone, it's time to get in formation so that we can finally take over this planet for our mighty Queen!"

This earned cheers from the criminals while the mutated and brainwashed people simply moaned as they all lined up and prepared to move out against their enemy.

Back over with the army of Earth right before the battle was to begin, as the armies were beginning to move towards each other, Prince Endymion, His four remaining Generals, Prince Judai, Prince Ryoku along with his brother, Prince Terrance all saw the seven dark figures walking in front of the enemy lines.

"I've got a bad feeling about those seven creatures that are a head of the enemy forces!" Prince Terrance stated with a slight frown on his face.

"Hm, I think we've just found out where that dark aura came from!" Prince Judai stated towards the others.

"Yea, which means like I said earlier, things have gone from bad to worse." Endymion said with a shake of his head.

"Damn, I know we can probably handle the army itself; however, I'm not so sure we can handle those shadow looking creatures." Ryoku said closing his eyes.

"We'll just have to handle things the best we can until more help comes." Akiyama said voicing the others thoughts.

"That may be true Akiyama, however, now we know just how much Queen Beryl really wants to win this war." Endymion added.

"Which means that this will probably be our last battle! If we lose this battle, then we lose it all. And I don't think Beryl will stop with just conquering the Earth. She may move onto the Moon Kingdom or even the Sun Kingdom next!" Ryoku exclaimed.

"That's just something that we can not allow!" Judai stated while Terrace nodded in agreement.

"Then, we'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen." Kunzite said as he glared out over their enemy.

"Do you really think we'll be able to pull this off?" Jedeite asked suddenly not feeling so good.

"We will be able to as long as we keep our wits about us, Jed." Ryoku said placing a reassuring hand on the blonde haired General.

"He's right, man. Just think of what you're life will be like once you settle down with Rei." Nephrite said with a sly smile.

Ryoku's promise to Haruna then suddenly echoed through his head once again. "Then, we cannot fail." he said with a grim determination that matched the expression on his face. His grip on his swords tightened to the point where his knuckles were turning white. "Ready, everyone?" He asked passing his gaze over the other people in his group.

"Ready when you are!" Kunzite stated as a sinister grin crossed over his face at the prospect of ending the enemies reign of terror on their planet.

"I hope we can end this war soon." Terrance said letting his feelings be known.

"We just have to give it our all Terrance." Judai said with a soft smile towards the young men. "Like you I don't want these pieces of trash to get anywhere near Ariana or my sister!"

"I think we all feel the same way Judai." Ryoku said with a nod.

"Well what ever happens, I just can't wait to finally see Zoisite in the dungeon!" Nephrite added with a gleam in his eyes.

"I think we should do away with our clones also." Jedeite added.

"I think we all agree on everything you've all said gentlemen!" Endymion replied with a smile, his determination matching that of the others. "Now let's move out."

"Yes sir!" Akiyama stated as she turned towards their soldiers and gave the signal to move out.

Soon both armies met in the middle of the valley and began clashing against each other. Endymion and the others noticed that while their soldiers were fighting the enemy, the seven shadow creatures stayed off to the side and out of the way for some reason. Finally, once Endymion and the others got into a more active role with their soldiers, the dark creatures immediately leaped into action with incredible ferocity. They tore through the soldiers as if they were made of paper, leaving a bloody mess in their wake. When the soldiers tried to fight back, the Shadow Warriors merely slipped around their blows as if they were made of liquid.

The Shadow Warriors continued on their path of destruction, heading straight for Endymion, his Generals, Ryoku, Judai and Terrance. Before any of them could get out of the way, the first few Shadow Warriors leaped at them. Before they could take down their victims, a couple of voices suddenly shouted in their direction.

"Mars Fire soul!"

A large fireball slammed into the two attacking creatures, knocking them away from their intended victims.

"Venus Crescent beam!"

Seconds after the fireball hit, a beam of energy blasted the other five Shadow Warriors, abruptly halting their rampage.

The group of seven young men turned toward the source of the voices and attacks and saw fifteen figures rushing towards them. Fifteen very familiar and very welcome figures.

"Well hello ladies!" Ryoku stated with a smile. "You all made it right on time for the fun."

"Yea and ready to trounce some enemy soldiers." Jupiter said returning his smile.

"At least now we have a little more of an advantage now, right?" Terrance asked as he saw that the enemy was once again moving onto their position.

"All we can do is hope so Terrance." Sailor Aries said with a loving smile.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Endymion asked the others in the now larger group. "We've got a battle to win here!"

"Don't worry about those guys over there," Sailor Mars said, gesturing towards the Shadow Warriors, who were now recovering from the blows they received from the Scouts. "We'll handle them. You seven have your hands full already." Sailor Mars turned to the other Scouts. "Let's go!" With that, the fifteen Sailor Scouts ran off to face the dark creatures.

"You heard Sailor Mars, gentlemen!" Endymion shouted, hope shining in his eyes. "Let's go rid ourselves of these invaders!"

"Right!" Five of the other men in their group exclaimed eager to get this battle over as much as Endymion.

"Well, there you have it Endy. The rest of us are all in this one hundred percent with you." Ryoku said with a nod as the seven men marched off together into the fray of soldiers.

Meanwhile back over at the enemy camp, Quartzite was at this moment staring out of his binoculars as he watched how the battle was going so far. As he was watching, he saw fifteen young woman suddenly appeared and began fighting the Shadow Warriors.

"Well this is just perfect! The enemy has just gotten added reinforcements from little girls in skirts and they appear to have the power to fight back against the Shadow Warriors. I guess these Shadow Warriors aren't as powerful as our history books make them out to be in the Dark Kingdom! I just hope these Shadow Warriors can turn things around, or I'm really going to hear it from Queen Beryl!" He said to himself even as a frown crossed his facial features.

Back in the middle of the battle, while the Prince's and Generals along with the soldiers were all facing off against the enemy's army, the Sailor Scouts of both the Sun and Moon Kingdoms continued their assault against the seven Shadow Warriors. It seemed that ever since they lost the advantage of surprise, the Seven Shadows were making it very hard for the girls to hit them. Getting frustrated with this, Sailor Sun decided to do something about it.

"All right, I guess in order to really take these jerks down, we're all going to have to launch our attacks together." Sailor Sun said with a frown on her face.

"I could use my attack so that maybe we have a little cover and these creatures won't know what hit them until it's too late." Mercury said with a questioning look on her face.

"Good idea, Mercury!" Sailor Sun stated with a nod, before she turned to the others and continued with, "Get ready everyone!" to which the others all nodded.

"Shabon spray!" Mercury exclaimed as A thick mist appeared, making it hard to see. This time, though, Sailor Mercury had finally figured out how to use her power so that the Scouts could see through it, but the enemy couldn't.

After the fog had covered all of the Shadow Warriors, twelve of the other Scouts from both teams, began their attacks.

"Mars Fire soul!"

"Jupiter Supreme thunder!"

"Venus Crescent beam!"

"Uranus World Shaking!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Pluto Deadly Scream!"

"Sun Starlight Blaze!"

"Aries Inferno Daggers Strike!"

"Leo Razor Fangs!"

"Scorpio Flower Gatling!"

"Capricorn Darklight Screech!"

"Aquarius Ice Twister!"

Once all of the powers were away from their owners, they began to blend together. The attacks of Sailor Mars, Jupiter, and Venus blended together, while the attacks of Sailors Uranus, Neptune and Pluto blended together. This was also true for the Sailor Scouts of the Sun Kingdom. All three blended attacks rushed into the fog that Sailor Mercury put up and at the Shadow Warriors. Moments before the three mixed attacks hit them, Shadow Warriors the all jumped away, as if sensing the attacks. Then six of the Shadow Warriors then suddenly darted in the Scouts' direction, heading straight for Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto, while the seventh one hoping to do damage to at least one of the Sun Kingdom Scouts, rushed in their direction. The first creature struck Mars in the side, while the second hit Jupiter in the stomach and a third gave Venus a blow to the head. A fourth one sliced a clawed hand across Uranus' stomach as yet another one quickly grabbed Neptune by the arm and snapped it around so fast that you could hear the sound of bone breaking around the battle field. The sixth Shadow Warrior somehow managed to grab Pluto's staff and used it to bash her in the back with it. The seventh Shadow Warrior spotting it's target which was Sailor Aries, being the closest to it, attacked her as well, much to the shock of her companions. This shadow, managed to plunge one of it fingers deep into Aries' shoulder, causing her to cry out in pain.

"ARIES!" The other Sun Kingdom Scouts cried out in fear for their friend.

"Oh, no! Guys!" Mercury shouted, as she too was scared for her friends.

"Are they going to be okay?" Saturn asked worry evident in her voice.

"I hope so, I've never seen anyone get hurt before." Capricorn said placing a hand on Saturn's shoulder.

"Don't worry Mercury and Saturn, we're all okay!" Uranus said slowly standing up off the ground.

"That goes for me too! It's going to take more then a flesh wound to keep me down!" Aries stated as she held her shoulder.

"Yea, but they sure do back a punch though!" Jupiter groaned, as she also got up along with the remaining Scouts.

"Man, we've really got to be more careful." Neptune moaned as she held her broken arm with the other.

"I hate to say this, but maybe you should hold back, Neptune!" Pluto suggested.

"I agree! I'll stay back and protect her!" Saturn stated, coming up with a solution to protect the aqua haired Scout.

"I'll also help out that way, they have some kind of offensive weapon should they need it." Capricorn offered as well.

"That is a very good and thoughtful idea, Capricorn." Sailor Sun said with a nod.

"Alright just make sure you all stay safe!" Neptune ordered with a weak smile.

"Wait! I think Aries and I should also stay with them, since I won't have enough time to heal her otherwise." Sailor Libra suggested.

"Alright, just be careful like Sailor Neptune said to the Moon Kingdom Scouts." Aries said.

"We will, you five just make sure your careful too!" Venus stated which earned a nod from the other girls. "Now then, I think it's time we got back into the fray of the battle, don't you girls?"

This earned a nod from both the other Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts as well as the Sun Kingdom Scouts.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Mars stated and prepared to use her powers again. "Mars Fire soul!"

The fireball flew straight for a group of four Shadow Warriors, causing them to scatter.

"Oh, no you don't!" Venus said. "Not this time! Crescent beam!"

"Mars Fire soul!"

"Jupiter Supreme thunder!"

"Mercury Shabon spray!"

"Uranus World Shaking!"

"Pluto Deadly Scream!"

"Sun Starlight Blaze!"

"Leo Razor Fangs!"

"Scorpio Flower Gatling!"

"Capricorn Darklight Screech!"

"Aquarius Ice Twister!"

The ten attacks each hit a different Shadow Warrior, knocking them to their feet. Meanwhile, the last of the Shadow Warriors charged at the Scouts hoping to at least get one of them off guard once again while they were blasting it's comrades. It decided that it would go after one of the Sailor Scouts that it thought was the weakest of the group at the moment, that being Sailor Neptune and Sailor Aries. But Saturn was ready and waiting for it.

"Silence Wall!" rang out from Saturn's lips and instantly a black dome formed over Sailor Aries, Sailor Libra, Sailor Neptune and her causing the Shadow Warrior to bounce off the dome.

"Good work Saturn, you've bought me a little more time to finish healing both Neptune and Aries, I just hate that due to the extent of their injuries, this will take some time to heal." Libra said as she continued holding her hands over Aries' shoulder.

"You're welcome Libra, just work as fast as you can. I don't know how long I'll be able to hold up my barrier, without running out of energy." Saturn said as she continued holding up her barrier.

"Just try to hold on firefly! And as she said Libra, please work as fast as you can. I think Aries and I would like to get back into this fight as soon as possible." Neptune said with a kind smile.

"Right!" Both Libra and Saturn stated in unison and they continued with their tasks.

Meanwhile, as soon as the Shadow Warrior that ended up bouncing off of Saturn's barrier and hit the ground, the other six Shadow Warriors were up and ready to challenge the Scouts again.

"These guys are tough!" Mercury said with dismay.

"It looks like it's gonna take everything we've got to defeat these monsters," Mars said.

"Yes, but at least we know that we don't have to worry about Neptune or Saturn or the two Sun Kingdom scouts with them." Uranus said glad that she didn't have to worry about the youngest of their group or her best friend.

"Yes, now all we have to worry about are these basted shadow creatures." Pluto agreed.

"Do you really think we'll be able to put an end to these creatures?!" Sailor Scorpio asked with worry evident on her face.

"All we can do is try our best Scorpio." Sailor Sun said trying to reassure her friend.

"Sailor Sun's right, so are we ready to go back into the lion's den?" Mars asked.

"Ready!" the other Scouts replied in unison.

"Then, let's go!" Mars shouted as she and the other Scouts charged at the seven Shadow Warriors.

Elsewhere during the battle, Prince Endymion's three Generals, Prince Ryoku, Prince Terrance, Prince Judai and Prince Endymion himself all lost track of each other. Prince Ryoku and his brother Prince Terrance were at that moment fighting back to back as they continued trying to take out as many enemy soldiers as possible.

"Damn, how many times are we going to be separated from the others?!" Ryoku hissed as he slashed out at another enemy soldier.

"Well they could be doing this as a way to beat us quickly." Terrance suggested.

"You may be right, little brother." Ryoku said as a frown marred his face. "If that's the case then we'd better find the others as fast as possible!"

"Heads up Ryo! We've got six enemy soldiers headed our way!" Terrance grimaced as he stared at the soldiers headed their way.

"Just wonderful!" Ryoku stated under his breath.

All to soon, both young men found themselves surrounded by the six enemy warriors. At the moment, the soldiers were circling both of Ryoku and Terrance warily, waiting for an opportunity to strike. Since Ryoku was growing a little impatient, he obliged them by dropping his guard. Just as he predicted, the soldiers that were facing him, all attacked almost simultaneously.

He rushed at one of his attackers and parried his blow with one of his swords while continuing to run past him. Now that all of his attackers were behind him, he turned to face them. After making sure that his brother was holding his own against the three soldiers that he was faced off with, Ryoku suddenly found himself having to block an attack from one of the first soldiers he was facing with his sword while kicking him in the stomach and then the head. He then dodged the second attacker altogether and gave the third one a sword thrust through the middle of his chest while, at the same time, swinging backwards with his other sword, taking off the second attacker's head.

He turned back to the first attacker, who had already gotten to his feet and was charging at him, and blocked his attack with both swords. He locked swords with his opponent and was straining to gain the upper hand. Suddenly, his grim expression was replaced by a menacing grin. Before his opponent could figure out what was going on, he simply said, "Goodbye," and quickly spun to one side while at the same time slicing his opponent's throat.

After he was finally done beating his three soldiers, Ryoku turned towards his brother, who has standing over the other three soldiers that he had gone up against, breathing heavily with a bloody lip and a few bruises and scratches here and there along his face.

"Doing okay little brother?" Ryoku asked with a raised eyebrow.

Terrance allowed a weak smile to cross his lips while saying, "Yea, gotta thank you, General Toshiro, and Prince Judai for all the training you guys gave me over the years. I'm sorry I gave you heck when I was little."

"It's all right Terry, I think it's the job of all little brothers and sisters to bother their older siblings. Hell, even Makoto gave me the same hell you did every time I came home on vacation. Why to you think I had her start taking martial Arts as well as sit in on our own training sessions." Ryoku said with a smile.

"Well one things for sure, no one can say that the Jupiter siblings are weak and can't fight!" Terrance stated with a smug smile as he stared down at their fallen foes.

"No, they sure can't!" Ryoku stated with a nod, before he gazed out over the battle field in search of Prince Endymion, Prince Judai, General Akiyama, or Endymion's three personal Generals. "Damn still no sign of the others."

"Do we keep looking for them?" Terrance asked after he finally caught his breath.

"Yea, we should…" Ryoku began but stopped when he saw the Scouts who were still in the middle of a battle with the Seven Shadow Warriors.

_**Wow**,_ he thought to himself, **_it looks like the Scouts are going all out in this fight. But the Shadow Warriors are giving just as much as they have for this fight too! I just hope the Scouts can keep them away from the other battle that's taking place. The fight's going bad enough as it is.**_

"Ryo, what's the matter?" Terrance asked walking over an placing a hand on his older brother's shoulder.

"Nothing. I just caught sight of the battle going on between the Sailor Scouts and the Shadow creatures." Ryoku said as he pointed off to said battle.

As both brothers watched the battle play out, they suddenly saw a group of enemy soldiers heading straight for the Scouts.

"Ryoku, there's no way the girls will be able to fight those soldiers while their so busy fighting this shadow creatures!" Terrance exclaimed worried for the woman he loved.

_**Terry's right! With the concentration the Sailor Scouts are putting into their fight, I doubt they'll have any to spare time to worry about those enemy soldiers! I know that Endymion and the others can take care of themselves! I better go take of this little problem with Terry!**_, Ryoku thought when suddenly, he saw Endymion's Royal Guard headed in their direction already. 

"Well little bro, what are we waiting for?! I finally caught a glimpse of the Endymion and the others, and they look like they're doing just fine by themselves! So I think since we're finished with these pieces of trash for the moment, why don't we go help the ladies?" Ryoku said with a sly grin on his face.

"Maybe, but it doesn't look like we'll be alone in helping, look!" Terrance stated as he pointed off to the side where the three Generals were headed forwards the soldiers who were making their way towards the Sailor Scouts.

"Well then, why don't you head off by yourself towards the others and I'll stay here and deal with anymore soldiers that may come my way." Ryoku said knowing his brother would still want to help the girls including Sailor Aries.

"Thanks bro, stay safe!" Terrance exclaimed as he ran off after the three Generals.

_**You too Terry! I want all of us to come out of this alive!**_, Ryoku thought to himself before he went back into battle.

Meanwhile, over with the Sailor Scouts, as the most of the Sailor Scouts were still fighting the seven Shadow Warriors, while Sailors Neptune, Saturn, Aries and Libra were safe behind Sailor Saturn's dome, they were all completely unaware of the fact that a group of enemy soldiers were slowly making their way towards them from behind. Suddenly, behind the group of soldiers came a war cry the likes of which caused the enemy soldiers, the Seven Shadows and the Scouts to stop fighting.

"I don't think so jerks!" A male voice rang out over the field of battle.

What they saw was Generals Kunzite, Jedeite, and Nephrite along with Prince Terrance running towards the thrall of soldiers between them and the Scouts.

"Jedeite?!" Mars asked shocked to see them running towards them.

"I believe they just kept us from being gutted from behind." Uranus said with a smug smile as she glared at the soldiers in front of them.

"It's bad form to attack a person when their back is facing you, but then you are not of the gentlemen sort or have any morals for that matter!" Kunzite stated as he sliced into his first enemy soldier.

"Some of you may have been loyal to our planet before all of this started, but thanks to our current enemy, I believe this is a quick and merciful death!" Nephrite stated as he sliced off the head of one of the other soldiers soon followed by another one trying to come up next to him.

"I really hate mindless drones!" Jedeite exclaimed as he kept slicing into enemy soldiers.

"Besides that, we won't allow you to hurt our friends or loved ones!" Terrance hissed as he sliced into one of the other enemy soldiers.

"I've got to agree with you Terrance, so let us keep fighting our way towards the Scouts!" Kunzite exclaimed as he continued to fight his way towards the Scouts.

"Right behind you!" The other three men exclaimed in unison as they followed suit.

Soon, the three Generals and Terrance, managed to force the enemy soldiers to scatter for a few minutes giving them a chance to get over to the Scouts.

"Are you all alright?" Jedeite asked Sailor Mars as he walked over to her.

"Yes, thank you all for your help." Mars said with a smile.

"How are Aries and the others?!" Terrance asked as his gaze fell over onto the scouts behind Saturn's barrier.

"She'll be fine Terrence. Libra is healing both her and Neptune as we speak." Sailor Sun said reassuring the youngest Prince of Jupiter.

"How are Prince Ryoku and Endymion doing?" Sailor Jupiter asked worry evident in her voice.

"We're not sure! We lost contact with them as well as General Akiyama about half an hour ago." Kunzite answered truthfully.

"Well I was with Ryoku a short time ago, and he was doing just fine Jupiter." Terrance said with a smile towards his older sister.

"Thanks for the update Terry." Jupiter said with a smile.

"Umm guys, it looks like those soldiers we just fought through to get here are reorganizing themselves." Nephrite as he saw the other members of the enemy soldiers beginning to advance on them yet again.

"It would also appear that our fight isn't over as of yet, either!" Pluto informed the other Scouts.

"Good luck!" Jedeite stated with a sorry smile.

"You too!" Mars said with a smile of her own.

Both groups then went back to continue fighting the enemies they were each fighting in order to keep their enemy away from their allies.

A short time later, the battle against the enemy soldiers that had tried to surprise attack the Sailor Scouts, which were now being fought off by Endymion's three Generals as well as for Prince Terrance so that the Sailor Scouts would only have to worry about the seven Shadow Warriors, was soon joined by Prince Ryoku, once he finally finished off more of the soldiers that had tried to attack both he and his brother. The five men were finding it harder and harder to deal with the large number of soldiers they were all fighting. There was also the added difficulty of having to fight in a thick mist that was constantly appearing, thanks to Sailor Mercury. The only good thing about the whole fight was that Sailors Aries, Libra, Neptune, and Saturn were all safe inside Saturn's dome. Fortunately, four of the men were quickly adjusting, using the fact that they knew the terrain better than their opponents did and the fact that they were all growing accustomed to the fog. Terrance on the other hand, do to the fact that this was his first war as well as time on Earth, found it much harder to adjust. Thankfully he had his brother and the three Generals to lead him in this conflict.

Kunzite who had taken down a couple of the enemy soldiers who had gone after Sailor Venus, took a quick look to see how the main battle was fairing. What he saw wasn't encouraging. A third of the army was gone, while Queen Beryl's army had only a few hundred, and they had yet to see their three clones as well as the traitor, Zoisite. Obviously, the arrival of the Shadow Warriors had made a psychological impact on the defending forces.

As determined as he knew they all were, Kunzite knew that eventually, they all could loose this battle. Prince Ryoku, himself was also in the middle of a fight with a few soldiers when he caught sight of Sailor Jupiter preparing to electrocute a couple of Shadow Warriors. She was also unaware that from behind her, a couple of soldiers were trying to sneak up on her.

"Supreme…," she began, oblivious to the threat behind her.

"Sailor Jupiter, behind you!" he yelled as he sliced into his two opponents then he ran towards her, trying to intercept the attackers advancing on her.

"What? Hey!" she exclaimed as he tackled her to the ground, wincing as he hit. "What are you doing? I was just about to…."

Before she could finish, both Ryoku and Nephrite, who had also seen the sneak attack coming but unable to do anything until that minute, both took turns lashing out at the two attackers. Jupiter quickly turned to see what had happened and saw that both young men had taken down the soldiers who were about to ambush her.

"Is she alright?" Terrance asked turning from his opponent for just a moment.

"Jupiter will be fine Prince Terrance, but you should worry about your own backside for the moment!" Jedeite exclaimed as he struck down an enemy soldier who was close to slicing into Terrance's back.

"Thanks for the hand Jed." Terrance said with a smile.

"No problem kiddo! I know how my fire princess would feel if anything had happened to me." Jedeite said as he motioned over towards the scouts behind the barrier.

When Terrance looked, he say worry evident on Aries' face as she watched the men battle.

"Yea, I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to her either!" Terrance agreed with a nod.

Suddenly Kunzite walked up to the others. "I've got some bad news!" Kunzite stated after he had a chance to also meet up with the others.

"Great," Jupiter muttered as she turned her attention towards the platinum blonde haired General. "just what we need. What is it?"

"The army's being overwhelmed. I think that we might have to retreat to the Moon for now." Kunzite informed her and the others around him in hearing position.

"What? Are you sure? We can't just abandon the Earth like that." Jedeite asked worry covering his features.

"I believe General Kunzite is correct in this matter! We must regroup and rethink our strategies if we are to win this war against the Dark Kingdom." Sailor Sun said adding to the conversation, which earned a nod from the others.

"I can't believe this! I'll need to find Endymion. It's his call on whether we stay or not. But you're right Kunzite. The way things are going right now from what even I can see, we may not have much of a choice." Ryoku said clenching his fists in frustration. "Jupiter, you better let the other Scouts that didn't here Kunzite's suggestion, know about our plans fast."

"Right. I'll go tell them now!" She said

"Jedeite, Nephrite and I shall go fight as many soldiers as we can in order to protect the soldiers we still have left." Kunzite said as he and the other two Generals ran off into the fray.

"I'll go with them Ryoku!" Terrance stated with a determined look on his face.

"All right, just watch out for yourself!" Ryoku exclaimed with a nod.

"I will, promise." Terrance said returning the nod. He then turned towards Sailor Sun and said, "Look after the other girls especially Sailor Aries! She means the world to me."

"You have my word Terrance, that you shall see each other again." Sailor Sun said with a nod.

"Thanks!" Terrance exclaimed as he ran off after the Generals.

Finally, after the others all had their commands given, Ryoku started to leave in order to go about his own mission, when he suddenly winced in pain and stumbled forward a little. That was when Sailor Jupiter noticed that when both he and Nephrite tried to save her from the ambush, Ryoku, himself didn't escape unscathed. It turned out that while Ryoku was taking out one of the soldiers, the one that Nephrite sliced into had managed to slice into his left leg. The wound wasn't very big only a small one and not very deep. It also turned out that due to the fact that Ryoku had pushed Jupiter out of the way, that gave the one he was going after a chance to slice into his back leaving a long diagonal gash from his right shoulder to his left mid-section across his back. These two wounds only added to the many minor cuts and wounds he had already sustained, the fact that he was only now starting to show that he was injured surprised her.

"Ryoku, you're badly wounded!" she said worriedly, her concern for her brother evident on her face.

He shook his head as he ignored the pain. "I know, but that's not important now. You have to warn the other Moon Kingdom Scouts and I have to find Endymion. You gotta hurry!" he said, then turned to go find Endymion.

"Be careful, Ryoku," she said quietly. Almost as if he had heard her, he turned around briefly, waved, and quickly disappeared, swallowed up by the chaos that was rapidly unfolding all over the place.

Elsewhere, after loosing sight of his Generals as well as for Prince Ryoku and Terrance, both Prince Endymion and Prince Judai found themselves having to fight soldier after Soldier. For every opponent that they had cut down, two seemed to appear in his place, until they was now surrounded.

"Well this is just great!" Endymion stated with a sigh.

"No kidding, where is Beryl getting all the soldiers from? 'Soldiers are Us!'. I mean come on already, I'm beginning to run low on energy!" Judai stated feeling somewhat exhausted.

"I feel the same way; however, we don't have much choice but to keep fighting." Endymion said with a frown.

"Yea, guess you're right!" Judai stated with a nod. He then followed up by saying, "Well, might as well get started again!" which Endymion quickly nodded to.

With that, each man went back into the frey, slashing and bashing each enemy soldier they came across. Suddenly, while Judai was off fighting his own enemy forces, which left Endymion by himself for the moment, he quickly found himself facing off against an opponent, whose sword was coming dangerously close to his neck….

Before the sword could pierce his throat, a sword suddenly deflected the attack while another ran the offender through the chest. The owner of those two swords was someone Endymion was very glad to see.

"Been busy?" he asked.

"A little," Ryoku replied, shrugging indifferently. "You?"

"No Judai and I have been doing our far share of taking down one enemy soldier after the other." Endymion said as he pointed towards the Moon Prince who was still holding his own pretty good. "You can join in if you want. By the way where are the others?" Endymion asked as he stared down the enemy soldiers yet again.

Ryoku made a show of examining the opposition. "Looks like you and Judai can both handle this by yourselves, but since I got nothing better to do…," he said while assuming a defensive stance, "I might as well. As for the others, I don't know where Akiyama is, but your other three Generals are off fighting to make sure some of our other soldiers make it out of this battle unscathed along with my little brother who joined them."

"Good then let's get down to business!" Endymion said with a smirk.

"Gladly!" Ryoku stated with a smirk of his own.

Then the two best friends, regrouped with Prince Judai and then together, the three of them began taking out one enemy soldier after the other, vastly improving their chances of getting out of this battle unscathed. After awhile, the three prince's tore through the horde of soldiers with few problems.

"Hmph. Hardly a challenge. Right, Endymion?" Ryoku asked smugly.

"Yeah. Thanks for your help, Ryoku," he said gratefully.

"No kidding! You gave us an added hand in winning at least this small battle rather easy." Judai said with a smile.

"No problem you guys." Ryoku said before he recalled the reason why he had been searching for Endymion. "Endymion, I've got some bad news. We've got an emergency on our hands."

"Emergency?" Endymion asked, growing concerned. "Don't tell me that the Shadow Warriors have defeated the Sailor Scouts!"

"No, no, no!" Ryoku corrected quickly. "They're still holding them off. It's about the army, Endymion. Kunzite says that we've taken heavy losses, while Queen Beryl's forces haven't lost as much as we thought they would. I myself believe that Beryl's army is being encouraged by the fact that their strongest warriors have now taken an active part in their battle."

"Ryoku may be right Endymion! This battle could become a suicide mission for your people if we're not careful." Judai said agreeing with the Jupiter Prince.

"Endymion, I know I have no right to say anything because it is your planet; however, Kunzite made a good suggestion. That being that Kunzite thinks that we may need to retreat to the Moon for now. And Sailor Sun agrees with him, too!" Ryoku said in a subdued voice. "I know this sounds like we're giving up, but we're not. We're losing too many men and the Scouts are barely holding the Shadow Warriors back. We can't take much more of this. You know we're willing to defend Earth to the end, but right now there's no chance of winning, barring an impossible miracle." Ryoku said giving the other prince the suggestion that their mutual friend made. "It's your decision, Endymion. Stay, or retreat?"

He was quiet for a long time. _**If I stay, then it's likely that I, Ryoku, his brother Prince Terrance, my Generals, the Scouts and all of us will die. If I go, then we will be abandoning Earth to Queen Beryl. Either way, we lose and Queen Beryl wins.**__, _He shook his head in discouragement and sighed._**If there is any chance of defeating Queen Beryl, I have to be alive to do it. I guess I have no choice.**_

Just then, Sailor Mercury ran up to them. She gave a small nod to Ryoku, who returned the favor.

"Endymion, we can't keep them away from your men anymore," she said apologetically. "Queen Beryl's troops are constantly getting in our way, attacking us. We can't deal with both at once. Even with your three Generals or Terrance helping us!"

"I understand Sailor Mercury," Endymion said. "You and the other Sailor Scouts did your best. It looks like we have no other choice. We have to retreat." He said the last part with an angry growl, clenching his fists in anger.

"The Moon Palace must be defended at all costs," he continued. "No doubt that is Queen Beryl's true goal. Ryoku, I want you to go to the Moon Palace immediately with your brother and Prince Judai, and inform Queen Serenity of our defeat. My Generals and I will join you when we can." Ryoku nodded. He then turned to Sailor Mercury. "Sailor Mercury, would you and the other Scouts accompany them? I'm worried that if we start retreating to the Moon Palace, Queen Beryl might see it as an opportunity to attack immediately. She may have troops waiting to invade right now. I must stay and help my Generals begin the evacuation to the Moon."

"Certainly, Endymion," Mercury replied. "The other Scouts and I will go with Ryoku and the others. Besides, we must also tell Queen Serenity about the creatures we just fought."

"The Shadow Warriors," Ryoku murmured quietly.

"The Shadow Warriors?" Mercury repeated quizzically as he looked at him. "That sounds appropriate."

"Endymion, while I'm at the Palace, do you want me to tell Serenity about what has happened here?" Ryoku asked.

Endymion's expression grew sad as he thought of his beloved. "No, Ryoku. It's best if I tell her myself. You'd better get going. We don't have much time."

"Right." Ryoku and Sailor Mercury said in unison as they left with Judai in tow, while Endymion left to go find Akiyama and his other three Generals.

A short while later, he found them all, Akiyama herself was wounded, but still able to walk, if a little painfully. "Generals," Endymion began in an emotionless tone, "I believe Kunzite was right! I have decided that we must regroup and prepare for a retreat to the Moon. This battle is lost."

With curt nods from his four remaining Generals the group helped prepare their troops to leave the Earth.

From his vantage point, Quartzite started smiling at the humans' expense. The humans were retreating and the battle was theirs. All that was left was to report the victory to Queen Beryl.

_[Queen Beryl, this is Quartzite. I have news concerning the battle.]_, Quartzite sent to his queen.

_[Well, what is it?] _Queen Beryl replied telepathically. Quartzite thought she sounded almost… excited.

_[The humans have been defeated and are now retreating as I speak.]_, Quartzite informed her.

_[Excellent! Now I can move on to the final phase of my plan.] _Beryl laughed in glee.

_[Queen Beryl, there is something else you should know.]_, Quartzite said interrupting her joy.

_[What? What is it now?]_ Now she sounded angry.

_[During the battle, I saw fifteen girls take on the Seven Shadows. They were almost as strong as the Shadows, but they couldn't defeat them. I believe that they were Queen Serenity's most powerful warriors as well as those of the Sun Kingdom.]_, He informed her.

_[So? They were beaten! Why do you think that this should concern me?], Beryl asked with a snort._

_[They may have gone back to the Moon to gain reinforcements. They might try to retake the Earth. Attacking the Moon right now might not be a good idea….]_, Quartzite tried to tell her.

_[Don't presume to tell me what to do!!!] _She hissed into his mind.

_[Yes… I mean, no… I mean… As you wish, my Queen.]_, _Now_, she was angry.

_[Still… you may have a point. Very well, I shall wait and build my army's strength so there shall be no doubt as to who will be the victor in this war, and who shall be the vanquished.…]_, Beryl laughed yet again before she suddenly cut off their link.

To be Continued…

I hope you liked the seventh installment of the Silver Millennium saga of the: The Sailor Moon Story. If you liked it, I would appreciate it if you would push the button at the bottom of the screen and review this chapter.

I would also recommend that you go to . if you would like to read his original version to this story.

©Sailor Moon 1992 Takeuchi Naoko and Kodansha. Also belongs to Bandai, Disney, Toei Animation, ©DIC 1997, Rino records, for the songs, and all others associated with rights.


	8. Chapter 7: A New Scout is Born

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Digimon 01 & 02, Yugioh, Yugioh GX or their Characters. The Character of Ryoku/Jason belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of _**Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles**_. This story is based on his work so please don't steal this or his work unless you ask us. Please enjoy this different version of his story. Titles of the chapters are from Jason C. Ulloa's story.

_** ** Characters Thoughts_

**A Sailor Moon Story: Revised:**

**Book 1**

By Thunderbird

**Silver Millennium**

**Chapter 7**

'_A New Scout is Born'_

Up on the Moon, Princess Serenity was staring up at the Earth again, for what had been the hundredth time that day. Something was nagging at her insides and she didn't know what. For some reason, Luna wasn't around as usual and hadn't been around since the day before yesterday. All Luna said was that she and Artemis had some very urgent business that required their attention. When she asked Luna about it, she told her that it wasn't anything to worry about and then left. Also she realized that her friends weren't there to talk to which added to her bad feeling.

Sometime later, Serenity decided that her feelings warranted her going to her mother to both ask her what Luna and Artemis were doing that was so important and to see if she knew anything about her friends who she hadn't heard from since the night of the ball. Her mother just smiled at her and told her that she didn't have to worry about Luna or Artemis and that what they were doing wasn't much to worry over. As to her friends, Queen Serenity told her that they were all home spending quiet time with their families and that Princess Ariana also was called home to her won kingdom along with her guardians on a matter of great importance. The Queen also told her, that her friends would contact her when they could. Serenity wasn't content with the answer, but she just let it go at that. As she thanked her mother and turned to leave, she thought she saw a hint of sadness on her mother's serene face. Taking a quick glance back at her mother, she saw that she was mistaken. There wasn't any sadness there. Or, was she just hiding it for her daughter's sake….

Later, Serenity was sitting in her bedroom and she was once again staring up at the Earth, she sighed longingly for her Earth Prince. She hadn't seen him since the ball the day before yesterday, either. She began to wonder if the two weren't connected.

_**Perhaps something is happening on Earth?**,_ she thought to herself. **_If there is, why hasn't Endymion told me about it? Oh, I hope nothing has happened to him. I couldn't bear it if something has happened.**_

_**Wait a minute!**,_ she thought as a sudden realization came to her. **_Come to think of it, I haven't seen Ami, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Ryoku, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, or Setsuna since the day before yesterday either. And that includes both Judai, Terrance and Ryoku. Plus, no one has contacted me since then either! I don't like to be kept in the dark like this, but if Mother doesn't want me to worry about it, then it's probably for a good reason.**,_ She sighed again, wistfully. **_But, I still can't help but worry for Endymion.…**_

Meanwhile, in another area of the Moon Palace, the Sailor Scouts of both the Moon and Sun Kingdom as well as the three Prince's were making their way towards the throne room so that they could give Queen Serenity their report on what they saw and experienced down on the Earth. As they were walking down the hall, Sailor Jupiter suddenly stopped which caused the other scouts to stop as well while the three princes' kept walking.

"What's the matter Jupiter?" Sailor Scorpio asked.

"I need to ask all of you a favor." Sailor Jupiter told the other scouts.

"What is it?" Sailor Venus asked.

"I need you all to help me convince Ryoku that he has to go to the infirmary first, to treat his wounds, before going to see Queen Serenity," Jupiter replied as she glanced worriedly toward her brother. "He's been wounded badly and he's probably in a lot of pain, despite how he must be hiding it. He's so determined to see Queen Serenity and give her his report in spite of his appearance, that I don't think he'll listen to me."

"Are you sure he's badly hurt?" Aries asked as she stared ahead of them towards the three guys.

"Aries is right, from the way he's moving, you wouldn't suspect that he's been hurt," Sailor Mercury said. "But, if he's as badly wounded as you say, then we'd better get him some medical attention quickly."

"Whether he wants it or not," Sailor Mars added firmly.

"We have to do this gently! We don't want Ryoku to think we're just being too over protective!" Pluto calmly informed the others to which they all agreed.

"Ryoku, wait!" Jupiter said as she and the other Scouts caught up to him.

"Yes?" he prompted as he and the three guys kept walking; however, Terrance and Judai turned to look over their shoulders.

"Listen, you've been wounded and we want you to come with us to the infirmary," she began.

"You wouldn't want to see Queen Serenity looking like a bloody mess, would you?" Venus asked.

"Doesn't matter," he replied without breaking stride. "I have important information that can't wait. I need to see Queen Serenity now."

This caused Terrance to get a concerned look on his face, and Jupiter knew she had her baby brother on her side.

"But Ryo, if you are as bad off as Jupiter says, then you should go get checked out to make sure you haven't lost a lot of blood!" Terrance exclaimed worry evident in his own voice. "If Aries was still hurt as bad as she was, I'd ask her to do the same thing. Hell I'd do the same for Jupiter if she was hurt just as much."

"Terrance is right, Ryoku! We know that you have to see Queen Serenity," Mars explained. "So do we, but think about your health. Walking around with your wounds untreated definitely isn't a good thing. You could make your injures worse."

"The Inner Scouts and your brother speak the truth young prince!" Pluto tried to make him see that they only wanted him to see reason.

"I don't care," Ryoku said flatly, which caused both Terrance and Judai to gain concerned looks on their faces.

"Ryoku, please," Sailor Mercury said entreatingly. "You have to come with us. You need medical attention. Please, Ryoku, do this for us…. For me?"

That caused him to stop suddenly. The Scouts and the other two princes all stopped as well as they all looked at him expectantly, hoping that he would concede.

"I'm sorry," he said at last. "This is more important than what I want or need. If it were up to me, I would've been in the infirmary already. After I see Queen Serenity, then I'll go. All right?" Instead of waiting for an answer, he continued on his way, leaving the other Scouts behind.

_**Damn it, Ryoku just has to be really stubborn doesn't he? I wish there was something I could do, but if he doesn't listen to the girls or his brother, what makes me think he'd listen to me!**_, Judai thought as he watched Ryoku walk off.

"We tried," Sailor Mercury agreed.

"Plan B?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Plan B," Sailor Mars agreed while the other two nodded their agreement.

"What's Plan B?" Saturn asked worriedly.

"You'll see! Follow us guys!" Jupiter muttered as she and the other Inner Scouts stalked off followed closely by the Outer Scouts.

Soon the eight Scouts managed to catch up with Ryoku again, but this time instead of trying to convince him, the Inner Scouts decided to use a more… forceful approach. Jupiter grabbed his right arm while Mars grabbed the left and pulled him backwards. That caused him to lose his balance enough so that Venus could grab his left leg and Mercury could grab his right leg.

"So that's Plan B!" Saturn exclaimed stifling back a giggle.

"It would appear that the younger princess' aren't taking no for an answer!" Neptune stated holding a hand over her mouth to hold back the laugh dieing to get out.

"It would seem so!" Pluto said with a straight face, though she was laughing on the inside.

"When those four what something, by god they get it!" Uranus laughed openly earning a glare from Ryoku.

"Well at least they took the initiative and carried out their plan." Terrance said relief flashing over his face.

"Yea, I'd probably have to do the same thing with Deimos had he been in the same situation. If he hadn't listened to me or Serenity's tears hadn't gotten to him, we would have had to drag him towards the infirmary." Judai said as a smirk crossed his lips.

"Oh believe me Judai, my sister could probably turn him into a puddle of mush had she seen that happen to him." Sailor Sun said with a smile.

"Aries would probably dragged me by the ear towards the infirmary." Terrance gave a nervous look towards said Sailor Scout to which she had a smirk on her own face.

"Got that right buddy!" Aries stated.

"Anyway, while the Inner Scouts take Ryoku to the Infirmary, Terrance and I will head towards the throne room." Judai said.

"We'll go with you, Judai." Sailor Sun said.

"Right, we'll see you later." Jupiter said with a nod.

After the Sun Kingdom scouts as well as Judai and Terrance walked off towards the throne room, the four Inner Scouts then made their way towards the Infirmary while carrying Ryoku with them, indignantly protesting all the way. The four Outer Scouts walking closely behind still trying to hold back the laughing that the sight before them was causing.

On the way to the infirmary, Ryoku noticed that some of the castle's inhabitants were watching the interesting scene they were displaying – the oldest Prince of Jupiter being carried, protesting, to the infirmary by four of the Sailor Scouts – and couldn't help but give a quiet little laugh at his position. He looked up at his captors and wondered if they were thinking the same thing.

_**If they are**,_ Ryoku thought, **_they're probably trying not to laugh at my expense, unlike the Outer Scouts behind us who are still trying not to let it show save Uranus. How magnanimous of them.**_

After a few more moments, Ryoku finally submitted. "All right, you can put me down. I'll go to the infirmary. You don't have to carry me."

"You promise?" Sailor Venus asked.

"I promise," Ryoku agreed. "Can you put me down now? That is, unless you all like carrying me around?" he said in a mocking tone.

In response, the Scouts all let go simultaneously, letting him hit the floor with a thud. This only caused three of the Outer Scouts to laugh out loud uncontrollably while Pluto allowed a smirk to cross her lips.

"That's all right," Sailor Mars replied. "You're a little too heavy to carry all the way there anyways."

"This is no way to treat a wounded person!" Ryoku exclaimed indignantly as he got to his feet.

"Don't worry," Sailor Mercury told him in a placating voice. "We'll be sure that Queen Serenity knows all the important details. When you're ready, you can give her your report."

"Okay, you'd better hurry then," Ryoku said as he started for the infirmary. Just before he turned the corner, he could hear the sound of the four Inner Scouts laughter joining that of three of the Outer Scouts girls laughing. He growled to himself and knowing that all eight found what happened funny, continued on his way.

A few minutes later, when the Moon Kingdom Scouts as well as Prince Ryoku finally walked into the room, they found Prince Judai and Terrance standing before the Queen talking quietly while the Sun Kingdom Scouts stood off the side talking amongst themselves about an unknown topic. When the Queen Serenity looked up and saw the new arrivals enter, she gained a soft smile on her face.

"Welcome back Prince Ryoku and girls," Queen Serenity said with a smile on her face. "Judai and Terrance were just explaining to me about their parts in the battle down on Earth, but Ariana felt that she and the other girls should wait until you came in to give their part of the details. So can you tell me what you all experienced down on Earth?"

"I'm afraid that it wasn't a good one, your Majesty." Sailor Mercury replied dauntingly. "From what you may have heard from Prince Judai and Prince Terrance, our forces have been defeated by vast numbers and very powerful creatures. We tried our best, but despite all the efforts of Prince Endymion, His remaining Generals, Prince Judai, Prince Ryoku, Prince Terrance and both sets of Scouts, the Earth is lost to us for now."

"I see," Queen Serenity said, only partially relieved that Endymion, his remaining Generals, Prince Ryoku as well as for her oldest son and Prince Terrance who were both before her, were all still alive, but still worried over the defeat on the Earth. "These powerful creatures you were speaking of, can you describe them to me?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Sailor Venus said. "They were a group of seven dark, shadow-like creatures that Prince Ryoku has appropriately termed, the 'Shadow Warriors'. They are very fast and very powerful. If there was only one I'm sure we could've destroyed it, but we had to fight seven at once. I think we were very lucky that we had the added support of the Sun Kingdom Sailor Scouts on our side or we could have suffered more injuries or maybe even casualties then we did."

"What do you mean? You've all made it back safe and sound!" Queen Serenity exclaimed as her eyes passed over all the scouts.

"What Venus means, your Majesty, is that during the battle with these creatures, both Neptune and Sailor Aries were hurt worse then the rest of us were. They were protected by Sailor Saturn who used her barrier to keep them safe, while the rest of us fought. Sailor Libra who had also remained with them, healed both Sailor Scouts while we were fighting." Uranus informed their queen.

"Why didn't she heal my brother then?" Jupiter asked still worried about her brother.

"She was low on energy by the time she healed both Aries and Neptune! Their injuries were so bad that she had to be careful on how fast she healed them." Sailor Sun reasoned with her.

"I'm sorry Jupiter, I would have healed him had I could. But like Ariana said, I had to be careful on how fast I healed Neptune and Aries or I could have done something wrong." Sailor Libra informed her even as she had flinched from Jupiter's temper.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to loose my temper." Jupiter said with a meaningful smile.

"It's alright, I know you're just worried about him." Libra said returning her smile.

"Anyway, we managed to hold them off from the rest of the battle," Sailor Uranus said trying to get the conversation back on track. "but that took everything we had. As we fought them, some of Beryl's soldiers tried to get in our way by attacking us."

"We wouldn't have held them off for as long as we did if it wasn't for three of Endymion's Generals or Prince Terrance." Sailor Mars added. "They fought off many of Beryl's troops by themselves, keeping them away from us so that we could all concentrate on the Shadow Warriors. They were a great help."

"In fact," Sailor Mars continued as she looked over at Ryoku. "after a while, Prince Ryoku even came to help us, and saved Jupiter's life."

"That's right!" Jupiter exclaimed a bright smile crossing her lips. "Ryoku and Nephrite helped me when a couple of Beryl's soldiers tried to sneak up on me. Ryoku was injured due to that situation."

"Injured? He doesn't look injured to me," Artemis said.

"The Inner Scouts and my brother…persuaded…me to go to the infirmary first," Ryoku said, looking intently at the Inner Scouts. "Under this uniform are a lot of bandages. Terry told me that he would have took Aries to the infirmary had she still been hurt and then together, he, Judai and Ariana all told me what would have happened had Jupiter or Deimos been hurt like I was. It was also the Inner Scouts that thought that I should at least look presentable when delivering bad news." The sarcastic and bitter tone in his voice was unmistakable.

"Hm, from what you've all told me, I can safely say that I am glad you've all returned back here safely. I know that Serenity, Deimos and Hikari will all be glad that their family members are all just fine. I know that Serenity herself has been greatly worried for all of you do to the fact that she hasn't heard from any of your or her older brother for the time you've all been down on Earth." Queen Serenity said with a warm smile on her face. "I would also like to thanks you all for your assistance in trying to help Prince Endymion and his Generals in trying to help protect the Earth in this situation."

"It was a pleasure to help your majesty! He and his Generals are my friends and while I was on Earth I grew up to become very close to all of them. Plus I had loved ones down there so I would have helped regardless." Ryoku said as his gaze fell on his two siblings plus Sailor Mercury.

"Ryoku's right mom! We wouldn't have been us had we just stayed up here on the Moon while there was a war going on." Judai said to which Terrance also nodded in agreement.

It was then at that moment that the throne room doors opened once again and Prince Endymion and three of his remaining Generals walked into the room.

"My personal Generals and I have arrived as soon as we could, your Majesty." Endymion said, as he and his men bowed deeply.

"It is good to see you, Prince Endymion, Kunzite, Nephrite and Jedeite," Queen Serenity said. "I've heard from Judai and Terrance, that you've all been busy preparing your remaining people to evacuate here. How is your progress?"

"I have left General Akiyama in charge of preparing the remaining citizens." Then his voice became somber. "What was left of the army, we brought with us. I sent the uninjured to join the palace defenses and the injured and recovering to the infirmary. It is fortunate that the infirmary is large enough to admit them all."

"General Akiyama should be arriving at any moment. She was almost ready by the time we left." Kunzite cut in allowing his friend and leader a chance to collect his thoughts.

"It was strange though…," Endymion said thoughtfully, as if something was puzzling him. "After our retreat to the Earth Palace, Beryl's forces just… ignored us. They didn't try to interrupt our evacuation or prevent us from leaving Earth. It's as if… they had something more important to worry about."

"Your Majesty," Nephrite interrupted, "if I may, I believe that Queen Beryl plans to invade here very soon. She has already taken over Earth. She must've wanted Earth just so she could have a base to invade the Moon from. Once she is ready, she will invade."

"What are we going to do? We can't just let her get her hands on the Moon Kingdom?" Jedeite asked worry and concern evident in his voice.

"Calm yourself General Jedeite!" Queen Serenity stated with a calming smile. She then turned her attention back towards Endymion and Nephrite. "I believe that both of you gentlemen are absolutely right. Thankfully, I have been preparing for such an event ever since I had first learned of the invasion," she said, but then sighed regretfully. "Unfortunately, it seems that with these Shadow Warriors of theirs, all of our defenses may be ultimately futile. Even though our chances seem very small, I would ask you to aid us in defending my kingdom, Prince Endymion as well as that of your Generals."

"We would be honored to, Your Majesty," Endymion answered, as he and the other three men with him all kneeled in front of her. "We swear to defend the Moon Kingdom to the end."

"I know you all will, Endymion," she said, smiling. As Endymion and his men rose and turned to leave, she said, "I'm sure you're all wanting so spend time with your significant others, so I will allow Jupiter, Venus and Mars go with you." She continued as she gave a nod towards the girls in question, who all stepped forward and walked over towards their beloveds. "As for you Endymion, I believe Serenity is outside on the balcony above the ballroom." She finished as she turned her gaze towards the Prince of Earth.

"Thank you, your Majesty!" Endymion exclaimed as he and his men along with three of the Scouts left the room.

It was then that Prince Ryoku stepped up to Queen Serenity.

"Your Majesty," Ryoku said, kneeling as best he could in front of her, "allow me to add my oath to that of Endymion's and his three Generals to defend the Moon Kingdom to the end. I made a promise to a friend of mine, who is dead now, that I would do everything and anything in my power to help in stopping Queen Beryl." He unsheathed Sakurada's sword and displayed it for all to see. "This blade is a reminder of that promise. I must do whatever it takes to fulfill it."

Queen Serenity looked at the sword and gasped. "That's… General Sakurada's sword, isn't it?" Ryoku nodded and sheathed the sword. "I see. I will gladly accept your oath, Prince Ryoku. We may need all the help we can get in our upcoming battle against Queen Beryl. That goes for your brother and the Sun Kingdom Scouts too!"

This earned a nod from the people in question.

"Our main problem is with the Shadow Warriors," Luna said. "According to the Scouts, those creatures may be a little too much for all of them."

"Your Majesty," Ryoku said suddenly, "I have seen how they fight. Perhaps if I tried to fight them with the Sailor Scouts, maybe they might be able to beat them."

"Ryo are you really sure about this?" Terrance asked turning his attention towards his older brother.

"Prince Terrance makes a valid point, Prince Ryoku!" Sailor Leo said cutting into the conversation. "You do know that it could be quite dangerous if you helped us in fighting them! You've only helped us out in keeping those soldiers off our backs while we fought the Shadow Warriors. We have powers while you don't, there's no way you'd probably stand a chance against them!"

"Besides," Sailor Libra added, "it took the rest of the Sun Kingdom and Moon Kingdom Scouts without Sailors Aries, myself, Saturn and Neptune to just hold them back, using all of their power. With no power of your own, you may become more of a risk than a help."

"I know that, you two!" Ryoku retorted. "Still, I gave my word that I would do whatever it takes. The fifteen of you may be able to stop the Shadow Warriors, but that doesn't mean that I still don't want to help you all out! Like I said, I know there are fifteen of you but if you figure in the fact that Sailors Mercury, Saturn and you Libra, have defensive powers, that really only leaves you with twelve Scouts with offensive powers. I know that I maybe a regular fighter like Terrance, Judai or even Endymion and his Generals, but that's not going to stop me or us for that matter from wanting to help you girls out."

"Just let Ryoku help out!" Sailor Sun interrupted. "There's more then enough of us to make sure nothing bad happens to him!"

"Sailor Sun is correct!" Aries stated breaking into the conversation. "Besides, it wouldn't matter if he was with us or with Terrance, Judai or Endymion. He'd still be in danger. I know Sailor Sun and I have worried about the people we care about while we were training or fighting. So we know how you feel Jupiter."

"Aries is right! Besides I am one of the best swordsmen of the entire Moon Kingdom," he stated as a matter of fact and not a boast. "I know as Mars and Jupiter have said, that I may have little chance of succeeding or surviving without powers like yours, but I have to try."

"If it means that I don't stand a chance, if it means that I will most likely die in the attempt… then, so be it." His voice held no emotion when making that statement.

His gaze was cold and resolute. The five remaining Moon Kingdom Scouts looked at him as if seeing a whole different person. They had never seen him so serious before and it was surprising. Their respect for the Jupiter prince increased dramatically. The seven Sun Kingdom Scouts gazed at Ryoku with respect and pride at the demeanor of his decision. Even his younger brother couldn't help but be proud to be Ryoku's brother.

"Well, I think that speaks for itself!" Uranus said with a smile.

"Yeah," Sailor Capricorn agreed with a nod. "if that's how you feel, Ryoku…. But, we really wish you would reconsider. Getting yourself killed won't help us; it would only make things worse."

"Luna, Artemis, you wouldn't happen to have any more transformation pens, would you? So that at least Ryoku could have a little more power to back himself up, just in case he needs it!" Sailor Mercury asked.

Everyone turned to look at the blue-haired girl as they considered what she had just said. The oldest of the Outer Scouts all looked on with an approving look on their faces. Young Saturn looked at everyone with wonder in her eyes at what the Mercury was suggesting plus the fact that no one was objecting. The Sun Kingdom Scouts were both perplexed and glad to see that Mercury was taking the initiative in order to help out the oldest of Jupiter's children would make it through this war. The remaining two Princes in the room also had a proud smile on their faces each giving a slight nod in Mercury's direction.

"Of course!" Sailor Scorpio exclaimed, smacking a fist into her other hand in realization. "Why didn't we think of that before? There's still one more scout we're missing in the Moon Kingdom Sailor Scout's team, so it only stands to reason that there would be one transformation device left that we could use! Well you two, do you think we could use it to help out Ryoku?"

"Well…." Artemis began. "As Mars has said, we do have another transformation pen…."

"Great!" Scorpio said.

"…but, he can't use it," he finished. "Or rather, he won't be able to use it."

"What?" Aquarius said.

"Why not?" Ryoku asked.

"Maybe we should start at the beginning," Luna said. "Do you all remember the legend of the Sailor Scouts of the past?"

"You mean the one where the sixteen female warriors battled some ancient evil being and imprisoned it somewhere?" Ryoku asked.

"The same," Luna said. "The sixteen warriors were Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Earth, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Saturn, and Sailor Pluto of the Moon Kingdom. As well as the seven Sun Kingdom Sailor Scouts known as Sailor Sun, Sailor Aries, Sailor Leo, Sailor Libra, Sailor Scorpio, Sailor Capricorn, and Sailor Aquarius."

"Like us?" Aries asked.

"Only, without Sailor Earth," Ryoku added.

"Yes," Artemis said.

"So, what you're saying is that they're our predecessors and we're their successors." Mercury stated.

"That's about the jest of it, Mercury!" Sailor Sun stated with a warm smile.

"Yes, it is as Sailor Sun has said." Artemis said with a nod of his head.

"So, what does this have to do with me not being able to use the Earth transformation pen?" Ryoku asked. "I know that traditionally the princess of Earth would be the one to become Sailor Earth, but Endymion's an only child. No sister. There must be someway for someone else to assume the power of a Sailor Scout in situations like this."

"First of all," Luna said, "the power of the Sailor Scouts does not come from their transformation pens, but from their respective planets. Each Scout draws power from their planet through their transformation pen, which later serves as a link to their planet after transformation. However, the pens can only draw so much power from their respective planets at a time."

"The reason you can't use the transformation pen, Ryoku," Artemis continued, "is because the pens will only work for the princesses of the Moon Kingdom's royal families or the Sun Kingdom, depending on where the pens came from. In situations like this, another princess would be able to link herself with the unclaimed transformation pen and assume the role of the missing Sailor Scout. Unfortunately, there aren't any other princesses."

"Wait a minute," Ryoku interrupted. "What about Serenity? Can't she use the transformation pen?"

"No!" Serenity informed him. "This is due to the fact that Serenity has a greater power than the transformation pens - the ability to use the Imperium Silver Crystal, which only the royal family of the Moon can use."

"If it's so powerful, then why haven't you used it yet?" Ryoku asked, puzzled. "Is there something that prevents you or Serenity from using it?"

"Prince Ryoku," Pluto said getting his attention. "The problem with your question is a simple one. The Moon is dependent on the crystal. Without it, life on the Moon would be impossible. If either Queen Serenity or Princess Serenity use the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal…" She continued only to be interrupted by Ryoku.

"It's the same with my Imperium Sun Crystal! If my mother or I used it to the fullest of our power, not only would it turn the Sun Kingdom into a vase waste land, but we would die as well!" Sailor Sun added to Pluto's explanation. She then turned to Queen Serenity and asked, "Isn't it the same for you and your daughter, your majesty?"

"Yes, you are correct Sailor Sun." The Queen said with a nod.

"So from what you are both saying, the Moon Kingdom would become more vulnerable than it is now and would be destroyed," he concluded. "So, we can't use it to make Princess Serenity into Sailor Moon, since that would weaken the Moon Kingdom's power."

"That is correct," Queen Serenity said sadly.

"It's too bad that there isn't a way for Ryoku to use the power of Sailor Earth without having to use the Earth transformation pen," Mercury said.

Queen Serenity began to nod in agreement when an idea suddenly hit her. "Maybe there is a way…," she said thoughtfully.

"What? Really?" Ryoku exclaimed. "What is it Your Majesty? Whatever it is, I'm willing to do it!"

"Luna, Artemis, would you please bring me the Crescent Moon Wand and the Earth transformation pen?" she asked. Luna and Artemis nodded and quickly sped off to retrieve the objects.

"That may work if the queen is successful!" Pluto stated quietly to herself loud enough for the other Outer Scouts to hear.

"What's she going to do?" Saturn asked quietly.

"The queen is going to use the Crescent Moon wand in order to channel the Earth's transformation pen into an object which Prince Ryoku can hopefully use to become a Sailor Scout." Pluto answered.

"Will it work?" Uranus asked intrigued by the hopeful endeavor.

"We will just have to wait and see." Pluto said with a smile.

"Your Majesty, I would appreciate it if you would let me know what's going on," Ryoku asked, confused having not heard Pluto's explanation. "Why do you need the Crescent Moon Wand?"

"I believe that there may be a way around needing the transformation pen to transform, but it will be extremely risky, not to mention dangerous. As for why I need the Crescent Moon Wand, that is part of it." Queen Serenity informed him causing most of the Scouts to cringe in fear.

"So, what are you going to do?" Sailor Libra asked worriedly.

"Here's the Crescent Moon Wand, Your Majesty," Luna said, after dropping it in Queen Serenity's lap.

"And here's the Earth pen," Artemis said, depositing the transformation pen next to the wand.

"Ah, thank you, Luna, Artemis," Queen Serenity said, picking up the wand and pen. "Now then, as Luna and Artemis have told you, only the princess' of those planets or systems that the transformation pens came from will work for that princess. That being the case, the Earth transformation pen wouldn't work for someone like say, Ariana's little sister, Princess Hikari since she is a princess of the Sun Kingdom. This can also effect you and the other male siblings of both Makoto and my daughter Serenity. Due to the fact that you, your brother and my two sons are males, you wouldn't be able to use the Earth's transformation pen; however, there may still be a way for you to use the power from the Earth's transformation pen."

"How would you be able to do that mother?" Judai asked intrigued.

"Simple Judai." She answered with a smile on her face, before continuing with, "Although it is a small chance, with the aide of my Crescent Moon Wand's power, I can form a new link between a new object and the power of the Earth, creating a new transformation object."

"That's wonderful!" Mercury said.

"There's a catch though. An especially dangerous one. I've already said something could happen to you! For you see Ryoku, Forming a new link between the power of a Sailor Scout and a princess is a perfectly safe and normal process, but to do the same thing with a prince…. That has never been done before since as I said before, the transformation pens don't work for males. The process may be excruciatingly painful… perhaps even fatal." Serenity informed the room.

"Fatal…," Ryoku whispered uneasily.

"That's not so wonderful," Terrance remarked.

"But, if I were to withstand the pain and survive the procedure…," he began, his voice growing hopeful.

"Then, there's a good chance that you should receive the power of the Earth and become a Sailor Scout," Queen Serenity finished. "Ryoku, since you said you are willing to do anything to help stop Queen Beryl and defend my kingdom, then I assume you are willing to go through this linking procedure despite the pain and possibility of death?"

He nodded determinedly. "Absolutely, Your Majesty."

"Queen Serenity," Artemis interrupted, "what are we going to use to link him with the power?"

"I know," Ryoku said suddenly. Drawing his swords, he placed them in front of Queen Serenity. "Will these do?" he asked.

"Good Choice, Ryoku!" Uranus exclaimed with a smile.

"Yes, they will be just fine," Queen Serenity replied, smiling. She rose from her throne and walked over to where Ryoku had placed his swords. She absently noted that he had placed them to look exactly like his sigil: a pair of crossed swords. She placed the Earth transformation pen next to his swords. After doing so, she turned to Ryoku and asked, "Are you ready, Ryoku?"

He took in a deep breath and exhaled, making himself completely calm. "Ready," he answered.

Queen Serenity nodded and returned to her throne, but didn't sit back down. Instead, she turned to face Ryoku with the Crescent Moon Wand in her right hand.

"Good luck, Ryoku," Mercury said. "We'll all be hoping for the best."

"Thank you, Sailor Mercury. And the other Scouts, too." Ryoku said.

"Let's begin," he said confidently as he turned to Queen Serenity.

_**I hope this works out for Ryoku! I don't know what Makoto and I would do if we lost him to this experiment! Though, I wish I could help out too! But Mako already has Jupiter's transformation pen, so there's nothing I can do! Except help Endymion and Judai defend the Moon Kingdom along with Endymion's Generals. I just pray that this will be our final battle!**_, Terrance thought as he watched his brother prepare to try to gain the powers of Earth.

Without warning, a pair of thin silver beams shot out from the insignia of the two swords and struck Ryoku in the middle of his forehead. A sharp, piercing pain caused him to clench his fists tightly and hiss painfully through his teeth, wincing. Slowly and steadily, the pain increased from minor discomfort to throbbing to agonizing. Ryoku remained on his feet, but he was beginning to writhe and groan in pain.

"How long do you have to do this?" Sailor Scorpio asked, concerned etched in her voice.

"Not much longer," Queen Serenity replied. "I am halfway done already. Unfortunately, from this point on, the pain will get much worse. If he survives, then we shall have a new Sailor Scout ready to join the battle against Queen Beryl. Don't worry; he is strong and determined. He will succeed."

"I hope you're right," Sailor Saturn said. "For Ryoku's sake."

"Be calm ladies! Trust in our queen and all will be well as she says." Pluto said trying to ease their discomfort at the situation.

As the pain shot up from agonizing to excruciating, Ryoku finally fell to his knees and let out a scream of pain. Both the cat advisors and the Sailor Scouts cringed at the sound.

"Ryoku!" Mercury shouted, holding out her arm as if she wanted to go to his side.

"Just a little longer," Aries said encouragingly.

"You've got to succeed, Ryoku," Sailor Capricorn said. "We need your help."

_**Please be alright big brother!**_, Terrance pleaded silently as he watched his brother sitting on his knees. It was then that he felt arms wrap around his arm. When he looked to his right, he saw Sailor Aries hugging his arm in support.

"Don't worry Terry, I know that your brother will be just fine!" Aries stated with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks for the pep talk Sakura! I really needed." He said with a warm smile.

"You're welcome." She returned with a smile of her own.

"Girls! I know for a fact that Makoto and Terrance's brother is strong enough to face this challenge. We must all have faith in his willpower like Pluto said." Uranus tried to make the Inner Scouts calm down.

The light from the Crescent Moon Wand slowly dimmed and extinguished. As the light disappeared from the wand, the white light surrounding the transformation pen and the pair of swords disappeared as well, along with the light beams connecting the objects to the Earth. Only the silver glow of the swords and the silver light beam connecting them to Ryoku remained.

As the silver glow finally disappeared, the two beams connecting Ryoku to his swords also disappeared. When that happened, his screams of pain were suddenly cut off and he collapsed to the floor.

"Ryoku!" Mercury exclaimed as she, the other Moon Kingdom Scouts still in the room as well as the two cats rushed to the motionless figure.

"Is he all right?" Queen Serenity asked anxiously.

Mercury quickly checked for a pulse. She sighed with relief when she found it. "He's alive, but I think he's going to be unconscious for a while."

"Did it work?" Terrance asked.

"I'm not sure," Queen Serenity said. "When he comes to, we shall all find out. Sailor Mercury, can you and Prince Terrance take him to the infirmary?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Mercury said, as she and Terrance picked up and carried the unconscious figure to the infirmary.

"All we can do now is wait and hope," Luna said.

Sometime later, Ryoku awoke with a minor headache. It was only a small discomfort and could be easily ignored. When he slowly opened his eyes, he found himself, once again, in the infirmary.

_**I wonder if this is the same bed they put me on last time**,_ he thought to himself. _**Well, unlike last time, I'm lying on it instead of just sitting on it. At least I got a nice short nap….** _

"Ryoku?" asked a familiar voice. He turned his head to look at Sailor Mercury.

"Yes?" he replied, his voice a little hoarse from screaming in pain. He cleared his throat.

"Oh, good. You're finally awake," she said, smiling. "How are you feeling?"

"You mean, besides a sore throat and a small headache?" he asked jokingly, while sitting up. "Okay, I guess."

Mercury gave a small laugh at that. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't be," he said, grinning. He looked around to see if any of the others were there as well. They were alone. "Where's everyone else?" he asked.

"The other Scouts are practicing using their powers for when Queen Beryl decides to attack. Luna and Artemis went with them. Your sister asked me to watch you and to let everyone know when you woke up. I didn't think it would be this soon though."

"So is that the only reason you're here?" Ryoku asked quietly. "Because my sister asked you to? Or, is there another reason?"

Sailor Mercury blushed a little and looked away. "Well… I was… worried about you… I mean, we were all worried…."

Ryoku silently considered the blue-haired girl sitting next to him. He thought she looked cute blushing like that. He placed his hand on top of hers to get her attention. When he did so, she stopped talking and just looked at him.

Sailor Mercury gazed into his gray eyes. She had always thought that his gray eyes were fascinating, along with his long brown hair. The fact that his hair was longer than hers never failed to amuse her.

"Well," Ryoku said, after a long period of silence, "I can't just lie around here when there are more important things that need to be done. Speaking of which," he added while getting to his feet, "do you know if the linking was successful?"

"We aren't sure yet."

"Oh."

"I have to go tell everyone you're awake now. You should go to the throne room. Queen Serenity is waiting for you," she said and left.

"I hope it worked," he said quietly to himself. "I don't think I can survive another attempt."

He was about to leave when he realized something. His headache was gone and his voice wasn't hoarse anymore.

_**Strange, after screaming like I did, my throat should still be sore. How did it heal so quickly?**_, Ryoku Thought to himself in amazement.

It was then that another thought occurred to him. He quickly removed his shirt and started to peel off one of his bandages; one of the ones that was covering a minor wound. To his complete surprise, the wound was gone, completely healed.

_**What? Impossible! That wound should've taken at least another day to heal.**_, He thought in shock.

He went on to remove all the bandages, except the one covering the large wound across his back. Somehow he doubted that even with this miraculous recovery of his, that wound would still need time to heal. As he suspected, each of the wounds were healed.

_**I wonder if this means what I think it means.…**_, He wondered before suddenly coming to a decision to not waste any time. He knew there was no time to waste thinking about how his injuries were mostly healed, so he quickly pulled on his shirt back on and then hurried to the throne room.

Back in the throne room, Queen Serenity, her son Prince Judai, Prince Terrance of Jupiter as well as for the Sun and Moon Kingdom Scouts were all waiting for Prince Ryoku, when he finally arrived in the room.

"How are you feeling, Ryoku?" Queen Serenity asked him as soon as he entered the room.

"I'm fine, Your Majesty. Thank you for asking," he replied. "In fact, I recovered faster than I thought I would. Almost all of my wounds are already gone."

"That is good to hear. Your rapid recovery is a good sign." The queen said with a smile.

"So, the linking worked?" he asked excitedly.

"We shall soon find out. Since everyone is here, Ryoku, please retrieve your swords. They are right here," Queen Serenity said, gesturing towards his swords, which had been placed leaning against her throne.

He walked over and picked up his swords, one in each hand, and strode over to the middle of the room.

"Now what do I do, Your Majesty?" he asked.

"I've keyed your swords so they would activate through a different phrase," Queen Serenity explained. "Raise both of your swords above your head, cross them, and instead of 'Earth Power, Make Up!', shout 'Knight Swords Power!'"

He nodded and raised his swords and crossed them over his head.

"I'm glad you changed the transformation phrase. It would've been embarrassing if I had to shout something like 'make up' every time I needed to transform. Guys aren't expected to run around shouting things like that, you know," he said jokingly, which caused his younger brother and Prince Judai to silently laugh to themselves while covering their mouths to hid the fact that they were doing so.

"I'd be more worried about transforming and ending up wearing something like this, Ryoku!" Jupiter said laughingly as she pointed down at her skirt. "However, I think you'd look cute in a skirt!"

"Now that would be funny! Prince Ryoku in drag! Prince Endymion, his Generals, as well as for Prince Judai and Ryoku's brother Terrance wouldn't let you live it down, not to mention the rest of us!" Uranus said with a smirk.

"Good one, Uranus!" Neptune exclaimed as she and the other ladies in the room laughed while Ryoku glowered at both his sister and Uranus.

"Very funny," he muttered as the others slowly stopped laughing. "At any rate, it's time to see if this works." All of the Scouts gave him a thumbs-up signal for encouragement. "Well, here it goes!" he said confidently. "Knight Swords Power!"

A silver light started glowing from the swords in his hands. It then began to completely envelope Ryoku. Suddenly, the silver light flashed brightly, then disappeared, revealing Ryoku clothed in a silver and white uniform, partially similar to the uniform the other Scouts were wearing.

The upper half of his uniform was very similar to the other Scouts' uniforms, except there was no bow in the back and the bow on the front was replaced by a hanging knot with a midnight blue stone on top. His gloves went to his wrists instead of his elbows. As for the lower half, he was relieved to find that he was wearing silver-gray trousers and boots instead of what the others were wearing. Around his neck was a necklace identical to the tiaras that the other Scouts wore. A silver stone was in the center of the necklace.

In the middle of his forehead, a symbol suddenly appeared: the symbol for Earth placed in the hollow of a crescent moon on its side, superimposed over a pair of crossed swords. The symbol was a combination of both of the insignia from his two swords. As suddenly as it appeared, it then disappeared.

"It worked!" he shouted excitedly.

"Yes, it certainly did," Queen Serenity said, smiling with renewed hope. "Sailor Scouts, I present to you your newest ally in our fight against Queen Beryl: Sailor Knight."

"I know I speak for all of the Sailor Scouts when I say how much we appreciate all that you've done to help us," Venus said.

"Thank you all," Sailor Knight said, grinning. "Now that I have these new powers, I would appreciate it if you all would help me learn how to use them." His expression turned grim. "Our time is growing short. Beryl may invade at any time. We must hurry if I'm going to be of any help in our upcoming battle."

"He's right, Scouts," Artemis said. "You don't have much time."

"You must begin your training at once, Sailor Knight," Luna added.

"The rest of you should also continue to practice using your powers."

"Right," the ten Sixteen Scouts said simultaneously.

"Good luck, all of you," Queen Serenity said to the departing Scouts.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Sailor Knight whispered to himself. "Thank you for everything."

To be Continued…

I hope you liked the eighth installment of the Silver Millennium saga of the: The Sailor Moon Story. If you liked it, I would appreciate it if you would push the button at the bottom of the screen and review this chapter.

I would also recommend that you go to . if you would like to read his original version to this story.

©Sailor Moon 1992 Takeuchi Naoko and Kodansha. Also belongs to Bandai, Disney, Toei Animation, ©DIC 1997, Rino records, for the songs, and all others associated with rights.


	9. Chapter 8: The End and The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or it's Characters. The Character of Ryoku/Jason belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of _**Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles**_. This story is based on his work so please don't steal this or his work unless you ask us. Please enjoy this different version of his story. Titles of the chapters are from Jason C. Ulloa's story.

_** ** Characters Thoughts_

**A Sailor Moon Story: Revised:**

**Book 1**

By Thunderbird

**Silver Millennium**

**Chapter 8**

'_The End and the Beginning'_

Princess Serenity was once again standing out on the balcony, staring up at the Earth again. She really didn't feel like attending the ball that was going on inside.

The music and laughter from inside were barely audible. It didn't matter for her though; she was waiting for someone. She wasn't sure how she knew that he would be coming; she only knew that he was coming. That was all that really mattered anyway.

"Serenity," a voice called out to her. She looked down from the balcony towards the one who had called out to her. It was him, the one she had been waiting for.

"Endymion," she answered back. "Oh, finally you are here."

"I have bad news, Princess," Endymion said.

"You cannot come to the ball?" she asked, although she already suspected that it would be something worse than that. _**Oh, please let me be wrong.…**_, She thought worriedly.

"If it were only that, Serenity," he said, sadly. "Terrible things have happened on Earth. An evil tyrant named Queen Beryl has taken over there. She has corrupted many of my people by turning them into hideously deformed warriors loyal only to her. She has also managed to gain Zoisite's help who was dismissed from my palace due to her temper and unwillingness to train with the rest of us. Along with that, they have also managed to clone my Royal Guard which makes them even more dangerous!"

"They forced us to fight our own people, Serenity," he said with a profound sadness in his voice.

"How terrible," she replied sadly, her heart broken at seeing her beloved in such emotional pain. "I'm sorry…."

"This Queen Beryl appeared out of nowhere. No one knows where she came from, and she's made Zoisite as well as for her other warriors incredibly strong. Perhaps even unbeatable." Endymion informed her.

Suddenly, some of the palace guards appeared, fully armed.

"Who goes there?" one of them shouted.

Endymion turned towards them in surprise. "Listen," he said quickly to Serenity, "I'd better go." He then ran off in the opposite direction of the guards, who quickly ran after him.

"Endymion!" she called out as he ran off. "Oh, they must suspect everyone from Earth." _**Under the circumstances, I could understand, but they should know better than to suspect Endymion of being a spy.**__,_ She glanced in the direction that Endymion and the guards ran down. _**I hope they don't catch him.…** _

She quickly left the balcony and ran down the stairs, hoping to get to Endymion before the guards did. As she hurried down the stairs, a hand reached out to hers.

"Princess, may I have this dance?" asked a voice similar to that of Endymion's.

She turned to the speaker and saw him dressed in a black tuxedo and cape, and wearing a white mask that covered his eyes.

"Could be our last one," he said.

"I'm so happy that you came back," she said, as he took her hand and drew her close to him.

"I needed to have one last dance with you," he said as he led her to the dance floor. They began to dance.

"I'm afraid that all of this will change, Serenity," he told her sadly. "Beryl's more dangerous than we all thought. She'll more than likely be setting her sights here very soon."

"The Moon?" she asked apprehensively.

"Yes," he replied grimly. "Beryl plans to take over the whole universe, and to do that, she must first conquer the Moon. You must prepare for the worst, Serenity."

She stopped dancing and leaned against him, absorbing the news. It was terrible news, indeed. She didn't know what to say. No wonder her Mother never told her about this.

_**She didn't want me to have to worry about it. She must've been too busy preparing for this to have anybody else tell me anyway.**, _She began to worry to herself. _**Why didn't he tell me this before? Was it because he didn't want me to worry, either? Maybe it was because he had hurried back to Earth the moment he heard that it was being threatened. Oh, this is just so terrible. His home has been taken from him and now my home is being threatened with destruction.…** _

"Your mother knows that my men and I are not spies," he said, interrupting her thoughts. She looked up at him. "She has asked us to help defend her kingdom," he said and drew her closer to him.

They just stood there, both giving and receiving each other's support. Serenity felt as thought these were going to be the last moments of her life. Perhaps they were.

They were running short on time and that was what Sailor Knight needed to get used to his new powers. The other Scouts had been a tremendous help in giving him a thorough, if a bit rushed, training session similar to what they had gone through. Fortunately, he was a quick learner and the training he had had in other areas helped as well.

He had already gotten accustomed to the speed that he could now swing his swords. Before that, he had often ended up lying flat on his face from constantly overreaching his mark. His strength, according to Luna, had doubled just like the other Scouts, or so he had discovered when he leaped a little too high and far, and ended up literally kissing the wall. The resulting headache vanished quickly, though. Now, he was working on controlling his power, which was taking the most time to get used to.

"Earth…," he began, as he brought his outstretched arms and hands together. Both of his hands had their first and second fingers extended outward. As he slowly pulled his hands apart, a large spike of earth and stone began to form between them. Slowly, he brought the spike around to where it was over his shoulder with the tip pointing towards his target. "...thrust!" he finished, and threw the spike with his right hand, while only moving the left hand out of the way. The spike flew straight on target and hit the stone block in front of him, this time splitting it in two evenly down the middle.

"There, I think I've got it now," Knight said with a grin to the others behind him.

To his chagrin, they looked more relieved than excited. In a way, that was to be expected, since his last errant shot had accidentally pinned Mercury to the wall by her skirt. Luckily, she wasn't upset with him. Surprised, but not upset. All she did was smile a little unsteadily and say, "You missed."

He completely understood when she and the others chose to remain behind him while he practiced using his power. He didn't want to repeat the same accident, or worse.

"I think Mercury has a crush on our young prince!" Uranus whispered to Neptune.

"I think you're right, but I think we ought to let them learn about their feelings for themselves." Neptune returned.

"Now, I'm ready." He suddenly informed the others with a satisfied look on his face.

"Are you sure about that Ryoku?" Sailor Sun asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sure," he replied. "Remember, I've already had some of the training you all went through. All I needed was to learn how to use and control my powers. Now, is everyone else ready?"

The other fifteen Scouts all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well," Mars said as she turned to look out the window, "we won't have long to wait."

As one, the other fifteen Scouts turned to see what Mars was looking at. The Earth was suddenly covered with a dark and foreboding shadow, turning its color from a beautiful light blue to a threatening grayish purple. A large black fog was slowly growing around the planet and was quickly heading in their direction.

"It is time," Luna said.

"This is it, Scouts," Artemis said. "If you don't stop them here, the Moon Kingdom is finished."

"And they may go after my Kingdom next!" Sailor Sun stated as a frown crossed her face.

"Then let's go show them that they can't beat us twice!"

Jupiter said as she and the other Scouts headed out the door.

"Be careful, everyone!" Luna called after them.

"Let's hope they come back alive, Luna," Artemis said.

"That's all we can do for them," she added sadly. "We'd better go sound the alarm."

As the group was making it's way towards the Palace Gates, Sailor Knight decided that it was time for him to inform Sailor Mercury about a very important matter that he had been thinking about lately.

"Sailor Mercury, wait a minute!" Knight shouted.

She came to a stop and turned to face him as he ran up to her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"There's something I have to tell you… in case… something should happen to either one of us," he said.

"You mustn't think like that," she replied. "You have to think positively. Nothing is going to happen to any of us. We won't lose this time. We have the full complement of Sailor Scouts from both the Sun Kingdom and the Moon Kingdom. Plus we still have the added help of your brother along with Prince Judai as well and maybe even Deimos if he plans to protect Princess Hikari from danger as well!"

"Yes, I know… but, still," he continued, reaching out and taking her hands in his, "even with me there, something still might happen." He slowly drew her close to him. "I don't want to lose you."

"Ryoku…," she said softly as she laid her head on his shoulder and held him tightly. She tried to find some comfort in his embrace, despite knowing that there was still a good chance that she, the other Sailor Scouts and everybody else might die today should they fail. "…I don't want to lose you, either."

He put one hand under her chin and slowly lifted her head so that he could see her face. Her blue eyes never looked more beautiful to him than they did right then. He moved his head forward to kiss her, going slowly so that she could move away if she wanted. When she didn't move away, he finally closed the distance between them.

"We'd better hurry if we're going to join the others," he murmured when they finished. He reluctantly released her from his embrace, noticing that she was just as reluctant to leave it.

"All right, let's go," she said and followed him as they went to catch up with the others.

"Oh, Endymion, I cannot believe this is happening," Serenity said sadly. They had left the ballroom and were on a different balcony from the one Serenity had left.

"Queen Beryl's relentless and she'll destroy absolutely everything that's in her way to get exactly what she wants," Endymion said, taking her hand in his. "I'll fight as hard as I can, but you must know I might not come back. I just hope you know how much you mean to me."

"Of course, I do, Endymion," she said as tears began to form in her eyes.

"You're in my heart, always," he said, gazing deeply into her eyes.

"And you will always be in mine," she answered.

Slowly, tenderly, they embraced and kissed. The tears that formed in her eyes slowly began to run down her cheeks.

The darkness that had emerged from the Earth was now rapidly beginning to close in on the Moon Palace. From this darkness, Queen Beryl's warriors were charging forward, roaring savagely. Luna and Artemis ran through the ballroom sounding the call to arms.

"We're under attack! We're under attack!" Luna shouted.

"Get ready for battle!" Artemis shouted. "We need everyone we can get to fight!"

Within moments, all of the people in the ballroom had vacated, off to find whatever they could use in defense of their kingdom and their home. Prince Judai entered the room and look for his younger brother. When he spotted him over with Princess Hikari, he went over to them rather quickly.

"Deimos, I am going to join in the fight in order to protect our home! I want you to look after Hikari and Serenity for Ariana and me." Judai said with a stern yet pleading voice.

"Of course brother," Deimos said with a nod of his head. "you know I'd never let anything happen to either one of them. Just be careful! I don't want to have to tell Ariana that you died in battle!"

"I will Deimos! Now I'd better go." Judai said before turning and leaving the room, while thinking, _**Though I have a feeling that both Ariana and I may die tonight for some reason! I just have to hope that this feeling is wrong!**_

Down on the Earth, a despondent Quartzite watched as the invasion army set off to destroy the Moon Kingdom.

_**It's hardly fair! All of her strongest warriors are off to lay waste to the Moon Palace and I'm stuck here like some common guard assigned to protect the Queen's latest conquest!**,_ he thought petulantly with some contempt. _**The commander of the armies should not have to be treated this way! I should be out there destroying the Moon Palace with everyone else.**_, He sighed with deep resentment.

No matter how much he complained to himself, he knew he would always follow Queen Beryl's orders. At least, until he could find an opportunity to finally prove his worth to his Queen, once and for all!

A dark black cloud spread throughout the clear starlit sky, blocking the perfect view of the Earth that was once one of the most treasured sights. An ominous and foreboding shadow began to cover the face of the Moon, where no such thing had any right to be. From out of the shadow, came the hordes of Queen Beryl's army.

"Look, here they come!" Knight said, pointing to his left. In that direction, the Scouts could see the seven Shadow Warriors approaching.

"Time to even the score," Jupiter said, pounding a fist into her other hand.

"I agree! It's time to send these creeps packing!" Uranus hisses as she slams one of her fists into the palm of her other hand as well.

"This time we have all sixteen Sailor Scouts instead of fifteen!" Mars added.

"We'll beat them this time for sure!" Venus declared confidently.

"Be careful everyone! Do not get over confident in your powers." Sailor Sun said which earned nodes from her Guardians.

"Sailor Sun is correct! It could be the quickest way to our deaths!" Sailor Pluto exclaimed agreeing with the Sun princess.

"Are you ready for this, Ryoku?" Mercury asked Knight concernedly. "We did rush your training a bit."

"I'm ready, Ami. Don't worry," he replied confidently. "I won't let you down. I promise."

"Everybody ready?" Mars asked.

"Ready!" came the unanimous reply.

As the first of the Shadow Warriors attacked, the Scouts scattered in different directions and surrounded them.

"Mercury Shabon spray!"

A thick mist covered the area, reducing visibility.

"Mars Fire soul!"

"Earth thrust!"

The powers of Mars and Knight combined to produce a flaming spike of stone that struck down two of the Shadow Warriors.

"Mercury Shabon spray!"

"Jupiter Supreme thunder!"

"Venus Crescent beam!"

"Uranus World Shaking!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Pluto Deadly Scream!"

"Sun Starlight Blaze!"

"Aries Inferno Daggers Strike!"

"Leo Razor Fangs!"

"Scorpio Flower Gatling!"

"Capricorn Darklight Screech!"

"Aquarius Ice Twister!"

A combined attacks of bubbles, fire, lightning, plant, light energy struck two more of the dark creatures. When the attack ceased, one was still standing. The other one wasn't.

"Look out!" Venus yelled.

One of the Shadow Warriors was heading straight for Sailor Mercury from behind. She hadn't noticed yet and it was beginning to close in on her.

"Keep away from her!" Knight yelled, leaping at the dark creature with both of his swords drawn.

"You heard him, Shadow Monster!" Uranus yelled out in anger. "World Shaking!"

Knight reached the Shadow Warrior before the Golden ball of energy. As he swung his swords, the Golden ball energy attack connected with them, causing them to glow with power. The golden glowing swords slashed right through the dark creature causing it, itself to glow in an ominous light. The monster stopped moving and looked down at itself as if it was trying to figure out why it was glowing. It then looked up and sneered at both Uranus and Earth Knight. Suddenly, the creature coughed up what looked like some black substance and he began to split in half. The creature then fell to the ground where it promptly turned into nothing but so much dust.

"I think we got one!" he said ecstatically, pumping his arm in the air in triumph.

"I'll say, we got one! Uranus and Earth Knight turned it into a pile of dust." Mars said amazed.

"It just goes to show that we have what it takes to finally win this battle." Uranus said with a smug grin.

"I've got to say, that was an interesting way to do it too." Sailor Sun said with a smirk on her face.

"No kidding! I think Terrance would be kind of jealous that he wasn't with us to see it." Aries said with a sly smile.

"Yea, it's too bad he's off with Judai, Endymion and Endymion's four remaining Generals." Scorpio said with a small laugh.

"Can we please get back to the matter at hand?!" Capricorn asked with a raised eyebrow as she stared at the two other girls.

"Sorry!" Aries and Scorpio exclaimed in unison.

"Anyway," Jupiter said with a pleased smile on her face. "At least that's one down and six to go!" She then turned towards the nearest Shadow Warrior and readied her power. "Jupiter Supreme thunder!"

An idea suddenly struck Knight as he threw one of his swords at the same Shadow Warrior that Jupiter aimed for. Since it was facing away from him, the sword struck and sunk deeply into its back moments before Jupiter's lightning bolt hit. The lightning bolt struck the Shadow Warrior and the sword, electrocuting the monster inside and out. When the attack ceased, the Shadow Warrior fell face down onto the ground, unmoving.

"Well," Knight said, grinning, "that's two."

"It would appear that when our attacks are combined with Ryoku's swords, they amplify our attacks slightly through his swords." Pluto said amazed.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Sailor Leo asked with a smug grin on her face.

The five remaining Shadow Warriors regrouped and prepared to face the Scouts as best they could. The Sailor Scouts themselves, had to split up in an odd way in order to face the evil creatures before them. They each broke up into five groups, four groups containing three members and one group containing four members of their teams. For a few moments, the two groups merely glared at each other, as each Scout stared unflinchingly into the baleful crimson eyes of the Shadow Warriors. Then the tableau was broken by an explosion of movement as each combatant moved at the same time.

Mercury, Earth Knight and Jupiter each leaped to the side before one of the remaining Shadow Warriors could pounce on anyone of them. "Mercury Shabon spray!", "Earth Thrust!", "Jupiter Supreme Thunder!" All three Scouts yelled as the same time as they got to their feet. All three attacks missed their target, due to the fact that the dark creature jumped to dodge their attacks. As the creature was up in the air, the three heroes, fired off another volley of attacks which all scored a direct hit and knocked the Shadow Warrior out of the air.

Over with Sailors Mars, Venus and Uranus, they weren't having such luck. The three Scouts were having trouble hitting their opponent, due to the fact that it was moving at a very high speed. "Mars Fire Soul!" "Venus Crescent Beam!" "Uranus World Shaking!" Mars, Venus, and Uranus yelled sending out their attacks only to have their attacks miss by a short margin.

"Aaaahhh! I can't believe we've missed that creep yet again!" Sailor Mars yelled.

"Calm down, Mars! We just have to keep trying and eventually we'll take it down!" Uranus said with a stern look on her face.

"Maybe if we attack it from two sides instead of from only one, we might be able to not only stop it in it's tracks but also put it down!" Mars suggested.

"Good idea, Mars!" Venus said with a smile.

"Yes that just may work." Uranus said with an approving smile on her face.

"Then let's do this!" Mars said as each of them surrounded their target and then, "Mars Fire Soul!" "Venus Crescent Beam!" "Uranus World Shaking!" rang out over the battle field. All three attacks finally managed to strike their target sending it flying away from them.

"I really enjoyed that." Mars said with a smirk. Both Uranus and Venus nodded in agreement.

Neptune, Saturn and Pluto who were facing off against their own Shadow Warrior was having just as much difficulty as Mars, Uranus, and Venus had with their own Shadow Warrior. Both Pluto and Neptune both launched both of their powerful attacks while Saturn stuck out with her mighty Scythe at the vile creature. Saturn's Scythe managed to leave a large gash in one of the Shadow Creatures, but unfortunately, both Neptune's and Pluto's attacks missed due to the fact that the creatures were moving as fast as the Shadow Creature that faced off against Mars, Uranus and Venus. It was at this moment that Saturn caught the strategy that Mars, Uranus and Venus had employed to win against their Shadow Warrior.

"Pluto-sama, Uranus-sama along with Venus and Mars seem to have come up with a working strategy that seems to have at least knocked their shadow Warrior away from the for the moment." Saturn said pointed towards the scouts in question.

"Then by all means, let us employ the same strategy as they did." Pluto said which earned a nod from the other two girls. Then as one each scout called out their attacks, "Pluto Deadly Scream!" "Neptune Deep Submerge!" "Saturn Death Rebirth Revolution!"

Much like when Mars, Uranus, and Venus' attacks all converged and slammed into the Shadow Warrior they were facing, Pluto, Neptune and Saturn's attacks had the same effect. The Shadow Warrior was blown back to where it slammed into its fellow creature that Mars, Uranus and Venus had already pushed back, appearing to knock them out for the time being.

"I must say, that was a cleaver strategy that the others came up with." Neptune said with a smile on her face.

"Yes and it looks like all of us Moon Kingdom Scouts have seemed to knock out all the Shadow Warriors that we've had to go up against." Pluto said with a nod.

"Do you think the Sun Kingdom Scouts will be able to pull off wins against their own Shadow Warriors?" Saturn asked worriedly.

"Only time will tell." Pluto said as she gazed off into space.

"I hope the boys are doing as good as we are." Neptune suddenly brought up.

"Well, due to the fact that they mainly have to deal with the foot soldiers, we may yet win this battle; however, since I am not at the Time Gates, I am unaware as to what the outcome of our battle may be." Pluto answered.

Meanwhile over with the team that was made up of Sailors Sun, Aries and Sailor Leo were also facing off against a Shadow Warrior, however, unlike the two teams of Mars, Uranus and Venus as well as Pluto, Saturn and Neptune, they were having a much better time of beating the Shadow Warrior they were up against. "Sun Starlight Blaze!" "Aries Inferno Daggers Strike!" "Leo Razor Fangs!" All three Scouts yelled as they sent out their attacks towards the Shadow Warrior. Even though Sailor Sun's attack missed the creature, it did cause the creature to land in the path of the other two attacks which slammed right into it causing it to fall to what they assumed was it's knees before it fell flat on it's face.

"Hm, that seemed a little two easy." Sailor Sun said with a frown.

"At least we got it." Aries said even though she didn't believe her own words.

It was then that the Moon Kingdom Scouts walked up to Sailor Sun and her two teammates.

"How did you three do?!" Sailor Knight asked looking between the three.

"We beat it down fast; however, we feel that it was too easy of a defeat." Sailor Sun said.

"It might have been, but we'll have to wait to be sure." Pluto said with a thoughtful smile. "In the meantime, might I suggest that we go help the last team finish off their own Shadow Creature."

"Good idea come on!" Sailor Knight stated as he and the others ran off in the direction that the last Shadow Warrior was being fought by the last team of scouts.

When the group of Scouts got to their destination, what they found was not very good. Sailor Libra was bending over Sailor Aquarius while Sailors Capricorn and Scorpio were trying to fend off the Shadow Warrior that appeared to have managed to gotten an attack unleashed against Aquarius who was now in bad shape.

"Looks like we're going to need to get in there and deal with this while Libra finishes healing Aquarius." Sailor Knight said looking over the scene.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Aries asked.

"Since this is the last Shadow Warrior, why don't we attack it all together?" Sailor Jupiter suggested with a sly smile on her face.

"Works for me." Mars said with a shrug.

"Well then, let's go ahead and do this!" Sailor Knight said with a nod, before the entire group launched forward.

"Earth Thrust!"

"Mars Fire Soul!" 

"Venus Crescent Beam!"

"Mercury Shabon Spray!"

"Uranus World Shaking!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Saturn Death, Rebirth Revolution!"

"Pluto Deadly Scream!"

"Sun Starlight Blaze!"

"Aries Inferno Daggers Strike!"

"Leo Razor Fangs!"

When both Sailors Scorpio and Capricorn saw their attacks headed for the creature, they too decided to add their own powers to the mix. "Scorpio Flower Gatling!" "Capricorn Darklight Screech!" the two girls yelled as they sent their own powers out at the creature. When all eleven powers converged right before hitting the Shadow Warrior, they became a flaming multicolored spike of stone with bubbles and a golden chain revolving around it. When the attack hit, it caused the creature causing it to fly backwards a few hundred feet away from them, where it landed in a pile with two of it's fellow creatures. After that was done, Sailors Libra and Aquarius who was finally healed joined the group.

"Well that looks like another one's bit the dust." Sailor Aries said with an exhausted smile.

"How many Shadow Creatures do we have left?" Mercury asked trying to get the conversation back on track.

"Two." Venus informed her blue haired friend.

"That's what I thought," she said, nodding to herself.

"And speaking of which," Mars said, turning to look to her right, "here they come again."

"Looks like your get your chance yet, Uranus!" Venus teased.

"Enough, Venus!" Knight ordered with a stern look.

"Sorry!" Venus said as she and the others turned towards the Shadow Warrior.

As the group of Scouts continued to look in the direction that Mars had pointed, they saw the last two Shadow Warriors charging right at them.

"Hm, what should we do about these two late comers?" Sailor Sun said as she stared down the last of the Shadow Warriors that were making their way towards them.

"I've got an idea! Everybody, hit them at once!" Venus shouted.

"Mercury Shabon spray!"

"Mars Fire soul!"

"Jupiter Supreme thunder!"

"Venus Crescent beam!"

"Earth thrust!"

"Uranus World Shaking!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Saturn Death, Rebirth Revolution!"

"Pluto Dead Scream!"

"Sun Starlight Blaze!"

"Aries Inferno Daggers Strike!"

"Leo Razor Fangs!"

"Scorpio Flower Gatling!"

"Capricorn Darklight Screech!"

"Aquarius Ice Twister!"

The fifteen attacks combined into one massive attack that pounded the last two Shadow Warriors flat. Neither one got up after that.

"I think that's the last of them!" Sailor Knight said.

"We did it! We won!" Mars shouted as they others began to shout in triumph.

"That felt so good!" Uranus stated with a smirk.

"Oh Uranus!" Neptune exclaimed causing everyone to laugh.

The sky slowly grew darker as a cold wind suddenly began to blow from out of nowhere. Without warning, seven dark green bolts of dark energy shot down from the sky, striking all seven of the fallen Shadow Warriors simultaneously.

"Um guys this doesn't look good!" Sailor Scorpio exclaimed in fear.

"I've got to agree with Scorpio on this!" Sailor Aquarius stated.

"What's happening?" Mercury asked anxiously.

"I'm guessing that Beryl's taking a more active role in this battle," Knight seethed.

"That can't be good." Sailor Aries said annoyed.

"I tend to agree Aries." Sailor Sun said with a nod.

As the scouts all watched, each of the seven revived Shadow Warrior converged onto one spot, where an explosion of dark energy engulfed them. When the dark energy dissipated, a huge version of the Shadow Warriors stood in their place.

"I don't like the looks of that thing," Mars said nervously.

"If we all combine our powers, we can beat this thing!" Jupiter shouted encouragingly.

"Jupiter's right!" Sailor Venus added. "Everybody ready?"

"Ready!" the rest shouted in unison.

"Mercury Shabon spray!"

"Mars Fire soul!"

"Jupiter Supreme thunder!"

"Venus Crescent beam!"

"Earth thrust!"

"Uranus World shaking!"

"Neptune Deep submerge!"

"Saturn Death, Rebirth Revolution!"

"Pluto Dead Scream!"

"Sun Starlight Blaze!"

"Aries Inferno Daggers Strike!"

"Leo Razor Fangs!"

"Scorpio Flower Gatling!"

"Capricorn Darklight Screech!"

"Aquarius Ice Twister!"

Once again, the fifteen attacks merged into one gigantic attack and hit the enormous form dead center. The giant creature was unharmed by the attack. In fact, it seemed to be amused.

"Uh-oh…," Knight muttered apprehensively.

"Guys Be careful!" Sailor Libra yelled as she ran over to the group.

"Libra, what are you doing here? I know you helped out Scorpio, Capricorn and Aquarius, but that was only cause you were the last one to choose a group, and you only have healing powers. There's nothing you could do here." Sailor Sun reprimanded their defensive powered scout.

"I'm sorry Sailor Sun, but I just had to stick it out with you guys." Libra said looking towards the ground in shame.

"There's nothing we can do about it now Sailor Sun. She's here now." Aries said with a shrug.

"Right!" Sailor Sun stated with a sigh.

"Do you think my barrier could help protect everyone from harm." Saturn asked worried for all her friends.

"I think it's too late for that!" Pluto stated looking up at the giant Shadow Creature.

"PATHETIC HUMANS!" the creature laughed in a hideously demonic voice, "I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

Screams were ripped from sixteen separate throats as the Sailor Scouts were blasted several feet from where they were standing.

Knight found himself sprawled on his back, slowly losing consciousness. Trying to sit up was almost impossible. He was so weak he could only move his head. He felt very, very tired, almost as if he wanted to go to sleep. He forced himself to stay awake as he turned his head to look around him. He saw that the other Scouts were sprawled out in a similar fashion, like he was. He saw Sailor Saturn wrapped in Sailor Uranus' arms in a protective embrace. Their Scout uniforms were scorched very badly by the blast. Looking at himself, he noticed that he had received similar treatment and his uniform was scorched just as badly. He also noticed that one of his swords was missing.

Slowly, he began to realize, to his shock and dismay, that the others weren't breathing. They had all died, and he was the only one still alive.

_**No. No! NO!!! They can't be dead! They can't! How can they be dead if I'm still alive? Minako…Rei…Makoto…Ami…Haruka…Michiru…Hotaru…Setsuna…Ariana….Sakura….Yesmine….Maranda….Melody….Meilin….Melannie….please, don't be dead… PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD!!!**_, He yelled in his mind not wanting to believe what he was seeing.

As Knight drifted further into unconsciousness, he began to realize that he, too, must be dying.

_**I guess I didn't make it after all. Not that it matters anymore. They're all dead now. At least I can join them. Wait for me everyone… I'm coming with you.…**, He continued to think as a soft smile graced his bloody lips._

Slowly, he gave into the exhaustion that threatened to overwhelm him. Slowly, he closed his eyes and joined his friends, teammates, and loved ones in death.

Meanwhile, elsewhere on the battlefield, Endymion's four remaining Generals as well as for Prince Judai and Prince Terrance were all still in the midst of fighting when suddenly, Akiyama saw what looked like a huge shadow-like creature heading straight for them. Looking around her, she noticed that the invaders had abruptly retreated from the battle. Only she, her fellow Generals the Prince's of the Moon and Jupiter as well as their troops were still there.

_**What's going on? Why did they just retreat like that? And where did that thing come from?**_, She thought warily.

"Um, I hate to ask this, but does anyone else not like where this is going?" Jedeite asked looking around the battlefield.

"I hate to say this but I agree with you Jed. I suddenly wish I could say goodbye to Minako." Kunzite said a feeling of dread filling him suddenly.

"I know the feeling, Kunzite. Only in my case, it's Makato, I'm worried about." Nephrite said.

"Yea, I'm not sure how but I'm really worried about Sakura as well as for my brother and sister as well." Terrance said as fear suddenly grasped his heart.

"I know the feeling Terry. I just hope Ariana's alright." Judai said with a nod. "The only real hope I can have is that my sister is safe along with Deimos and Princess Hikari."

"They'll be fine right?! I mean, after all they are inside the palace." Terrance said.

"Terrance, I'm afraid with a creature like that, we all may be doomed." Kunzite said with a sigh.

"I know the feeling, Kunzite. Only in my case, it's Makato, I'm worried about." Nephrite said.

"Take comfort that if we do die tonight gentlemen that we will all see our loved ones on the other side." Akiyama said with a sad smile.

"Oh we know, Akiyama! That's the only reason the three of us aren't moving from this spot." Kunzite said.

"Yeah, call us crazy, but we already feel like our beloveds are gone. So we're welcoming death no matter what happens." Jedeite informed his senior officer, which earned nods from the other four gentlemen in their group.

"Well gentlemen, it looks like this is it!" Akiyama said as the huge creature focused its blazing red eyes at her and her troops and suddenly fired a multitude of dark green energy bolts at them.

The screams of her troops filled her ears as a bolt of dark energy hit her directly in the middle of her chest. The last thing she saw while dying was that the huge shadow-like creature was now blasting the Moon Palace's walls apart.

From atop the rubble, Beryl laughed while her warriors stormed the palace ruins.

"Very soon, both the Earth and the Moon will be under my control!" she gloated. "I'll have Queen Serenity begging for mercy!"

She raised her staff above her head, causing red energy bolts to shoot out from it.

"No one can defeat the power of the Dark Kingdom! No one!" A bright explosion of energy emitted from her staff, wrecking the Moon Palace further. "The universe shall soon be mine!"

Meanwhile up on one of the Moon Palace's balconies that over looked the area where the battle had taken place, Princess Serenity, her brother Prince Deimos as well as Princess Hikari of the Sun Kingdom all looked on as they watched in horror as the palace crumbled around them. All the three of them could do was hope that their loved ones and friends were all right.

It was at that moment that Queen Beryl appeared before them. All three royal's gasped in shock.

"Well, if it isn't the Moon Princess, her younger brother, and the youngest princess of the Sun Kingdom!" she said mockingly. "I'll enjoy tearing all three of you up until not even your parents can recognize you!" She exclaimed as she lunged at all three young royals, claw-like fingernails extended.

"I don't think so witch!" Deimos exclaimed as he stepped in front of the two young ladies, causing Beryl to halt her attack for a moment.

"Fine then, it matters not who is first to go! I might as well deal with you retched boy!" Beryl yelled as she suddenly launched forward yet again.

Before she could reach her, a rose flew through the air, its stem striking Beryl's outstretched hand. Angrily, she turned towards the one who threw the rose.

"Beryl, I think you should heed Prince Deimos' words and back off! Because if you don't then I'll make you pay!" Endymion shouted angrily.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"I am Prince Endymion, sworn to defend the Moon Kingdom against evil like you!" Endymion said, moving protectively between her and Serenity.

"Prince Endymion?" Beryl said. "From Earth? I've heard of you. You have great promise. You along with those other prince's, I believe their names were, Prince Ryoku, Prince Terrance and Prince Judai."

"You better not even think of touching my older brother!" Deimos hissed out angrily.

"Calm yourself Deimos, I'll deal with this." Endymion said turning to look towards the youngest Moon sibling.

"Hm," Beryl simply said as she turned her gaze from Endymion to Deimos, and back to Endymion again. "Well I can see why Princess Serenity would want to hang onto you, but you're wasting your time with that twit. Why not join me, Endymion, and we'll rule the Dark Kingdom together," she said enticingly.

"I refuse, Beryl." he replied, his voice dripping with scorn. "There is no way that I'll join a repulsive, evil witch like you."

"That's telling her off, Endy!" Deimos exclaimed with a smug grin on his face which earned a nod from Endymion.

Beryl was infuriated. "Silence!" she screamed furiously. "You will all die together then!"

A giant green bolt of dark energy flew out from the huge dark creature looming overhead. The energy bolt covered Endymion, Serenity, Deimos and Hikari which pulled Endymion and Deimos away from Serenity and Hikari.

"Deimos!" Hikari cried out in fear as she held her hand out to her beloved.

"Endymion, what is happening?" she asked, anxiously.

"Run, Serenity!" he yelled as he was being pulled away. "Just run!"

"You too, Hikari! I couldn't bare it if anything happened to you!" Deimos added to Endymion's plies.

"No, Endymion," she shouted, as she ran towards him. "I want to be with you!"

"Serenity's right Deimos, I don't want to go on living without you!" Hikari shouted as she too ran forward.

"No, you can't!" he shouted, still floating away from her. "Serenity, don't!"

"Get back, Hikari!" Deimos continued to shout, but it was too late.

Taking a running leap, both Serenity and Hikari jumped towards both Endymion and Deimos, each reaching out for their beloveds. Slowly, the gaps between both couples closed and they grasped each other's hand. Another green bolt blasted the four apart, each screaming for their significant other, with their last breath.

Running towards her youngest two Children, Queen Serenity, along with Luna and Artemis, arrived too late to save either Queen Serenity's children or those of their beloveds.

"Serenity! Deimos! No!" She cried. "She's taken all of my children away from me now!"

Luna bowed her head and cried. "Oh no! Not the princess and her brothers!"

Beryl laughed maliciously. "They're all dead, the fools. Thus is the fate of all who opposes me."

"No!" Queen Serenity fell to her knees in anguish. "Not my precious children! It can't be!" she sobbed quietly. "Don't worry, darlings, I won't let it end this way," she said determinedly, as she brought out the Imperium Silver Crystal and attached it to the Crescent Moon Wand. "I won't let them take away your futures!" A red flash came from the crystal.

"Queen Serenity," Luna said worriedly, tears still in her eyes, "if you use the Imperium Silver Crystal, you'll die."

"It's the only way, Luna," Queen Serenity said calmly. "I must sacrifice my kingdom if we're to regain our peace." Slowly, she stood and raised the wand over her head. "Moon healing escalation!"

Light pulsed out from the crystal, spreading everywhere.

"What is this?" Beryl exclaimed, flinching away from the energy radiating from the crystal.

Glowing spheres of light hit the massive dark creature that loomed over the palace, breaking it up. The same energy also seemed to break up any who came from the Dark Kingdom. All over the Moon, and also the Earth, the warriors of the Dark Kingdom began to vanish.

"You can't do this to me!" Beryl shrieked. "You haven't seen the last of me! I will return and the universe will belong to me!" All at once, anyone belonging to the Dark Kingdom disappeared.

"Your Majesty, you did it!" Luna exclaimed. "They're gone!"

"You beat them!" Artemis added.

Queen Serenity was lying on a broken pillar.

"The Imperium Silver Crystal will bring peace if someone with a heart of good uses it," she said exhaustedly as she removed the Imperium Silver Crystal from the wand and held it out in front of her. "However, if someone with a heart of evil were to use it, it could turn into a horrendous weapon. And now, I must send them all to a new future on Earth." She flung her head aside, crying.

Luna was puzzled by the Queen's sadness. "But, you saved them. Why are you so sad?"

Queen Serenity stared blankly ahead at the stars.

"Because none of them will remember anything about this time or this place. Nothing! And I'll never see my sweet daughter or my sons ever again. Or, you two, either." She slowly raised the empty wand. "But this is the only way for any of you to live on. I have managed to seal them off with the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal, but they may return again. Only those with royal blood can use the Crescent Moon Wand. You must entrust this to Princess Serenity should that time come. I have enough power left to send everything you'll need in the future to Earth. My children and the Sailor Scouts of both the Sun and Moon Kingdom will need your help if the Dark Kingdom ever breaks free." Queen Serenity informed her two cat advisors.

"Yes," Luna and Artemis replied in unison.

"All of you will be reborn on Earth," she continued, "with no memory of the Moon Kingdom whatsoever, but if evil forces should try to repeat what happened here, you two will know what to do." She raised the crystal into the air. "Now, farewell all of you, and good luck. Goodbye, my children. You are all in my heart, always."

The Imperium Silver Crystal rose into the air. When it stopped, high into the sky, a bright flash lit the sky. Bright spheres of light rose from the ground into the air, each containing the spirits of the Sailor Scouts of both the Sun and Moon Kingdom, Endymion, Serenity, Judai, Terrance, Endymion's Generals, and the rest of the Moon Kingdom, and headed for Earth.

Queen Serenity watched as everyone headed for Earth. She knew that she wouldn't be able to go with her children, so she would arrange it so that all three of them would go to loving families somewhere down on Earth.

"Be happy," she said sadly. "On behalf of the Moon, you will be free again. Perhaps one day, my darlings, we'll meet again." She then collapsed and breathed her last.

The Crescent Moon Wand stopped before hitting the ground and flashed a brilliant white light. The two cat advisors were placed in stasis chambers, to awaken on Earth in the future.

From its position in the skies above the Moon, the Imperium Silver Crystal suddenly shattered into seven different pieces; each a different color of the rainbow. They all flew in different directions, each piece embedding itself inside one of the subjects of the Moon Kingdom at random. Unbeknownst to anyone, these seven would have a crucial role to play in the future.

As the last of the Moon Kingdom rose from the ruins to join the others on Earth in the future, a sudden breeze stirred upon the surface of the Moon. This breeze would be the last the Moon would ever have. The breeze stirred up dust and debris from the abandoned battlefield, marking the death of one life and the birth of a new one – on Earth.

To be Continued…

I hope you liked the ninth installment of the Silver Millennium saga of the: The Sailor Moon Story. If you liked it, I would appreciate it if you would push the button at the bottom of the screen and review this chapter.

I would also recommend that you go to . if you would like to read his original version to this story.

©Sailor Moon 1992 Takeuchi Naoko and Kodansha. Also belongs to Bandai, Disney, Toei Animation, ©DIC 1997, Rino records, for the songs, and all others associated with rights.


	10. Epilogue: Rebirth

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or it's Characters. The Character of Ryoku/Jason belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of _**Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles**_. This story is based on his work so please don't steal this or his work unless you ask us. Please enjoy this different version of his story. Titles of the chapters are from Jason C. Ulloa's story.

_** ** Characters Thoughts_

**A Sailor Moon Story: Revised:**

**Book 1**

By Thunderbird

**Silver Millennium**

**Epilogue**

'_Rebirth'_

It has been over another millions since the destruction of the Silver Millennium and the Earth Kingdom. Now in present day times, the people who Queen Serenity had sent into the future to be reborn, were slowly doing just that. Now the year is 1988 and in a hospital located somewhere in the Juuban district of Tokyo, Japan, a man and woman were expecting their first set of children. It was 7:51 P.M. and a young woman with long bluish hair was laying down on a birthing bed with her husband right by her side as he wiped her sweaty brow. Their doctor was sitting at the end of the bed seeing if it was time to deliver the babies or not.

"Well Ilene, it looks like your children are ready to come out!" The doctor stated with a warm smile on her face.

"Oh thank goodness, these babies have been acting like they've been ready to come out since the day we found out we were having them." Ilene sighed in delight due to the fact that everything would be over soon.

"Alright then, let's get started, shall we. On the count of three, I want you to push with everything you have. And remember to breath." The doctor said looking up at her patent.

"Alright." Ilene said with a nod.

"All right, here we go," The doctor said as she got in position to deliver the baby. "On the count of three, I want you to push as hard as you can okay."

"Yes." The woman said as she continued to take deep breaths.

"Okay now then….One….Two….Thee….and push!" The doctor ordered.

"AHHHHHH!" Ilene screamed as she began to bare down and push.

"That's it Ilene keep pushing!" The doctor urged.

"I'll try!" Ilene cried as she continued to push.

"It will be fine dear you're doing great, soon our little miracles will be born into this world." Kenji said as he stood next to her and held her hand.

"Do me a favor Kenji and be quiet! I'm in this mess because of you and I swear I'll never let you touch me again!" Ilene hissed towards her husband as her hand had a steel grip hold upon his own.

"Yes angel what ever you say." Kenji winced with pain from his wife's iron grip on his hand.

After a few minutes of pushing the doctor needed to check on the baby's progress down the birth canal so she decided that Ilene could take a rest from pushing for a few moments.

"Okay Ilene you can stop for one moment while I check the baby's progression." The doctor said deciding to give Ilene a break.

"Alright." Ilene said as she fell back into the bed.

"How are you doing sweetheart?" Kenji asked as he wiped her forehead with a damp clothe.

"I'm tired Kenji." She whispered taking a few deep breathes.

"I know you are angel but soon this will be all over and our children will be here with us." Kenji Tsukino tried to comfort his wife.

"I can't wait for them to finally be born. This hurts like Hell!" Ilene informed him, tiredly.

"I know it hurts baby, even if I'm not the one having them, but you only have to feel the pain for just a bit longer then it will be all over." He said as he continued to wipe her brow.

"Okay you two I can see the head so I think it's only going to be a few more minutes until your first child is born into the world, so are you ready to push again Ilene?" The Doctor asked as she looked up at the young couple.

"I think so!" Ilene stated with a weak smile.

"Very well then Ilene I want you to push again with everything you can!" The doctor ordered.

"Okay!" Ilene stated as she yet again bared down and pushed again with everything she had left to give.

A few more minutes later and Ilene gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She had a tuff of blonde and Cerulean blue eyes. Then after some more pushing, another baby, this time a little boy was born into the world and he had a tuff of brown hair and blue eyes. After a couple of nurses took both the babies to get the birth certificates and other details taken care of they brought the children back and gave them to the doctor who in turn gave them to Ilene.

"Here are your children Mrs. Tsukino, so what do you want to name them for the birth record?" Dr. Lynn asked handing the babies over to their mother.

"We already decided that for our daughter, we'd name her Serena and for our son, we'd name him Jaden." Ilene said with a soft smile as she looked down at her sleeping children.

"Very well then I'll let you and your husband spend some time alone with your son and daughter while I take care of some other business elsewhere." Dr. Lynn said with a smile on her face as she turned to leave the room but was stopped by Kenji.

"Thank you Dr. Lynn for everything." Kenji Tsukino said with a said smile on his face.

"Your welcome Kenji now I'll see you later." Dr. Lynn said and then left the room closing the door behind her.

Elsewhere in yet another room of the maternity ward of the hospital another couple was about to have a baby of their own as well. Their names were James Kino and his wife Jessica Kino, and they were both great up and coming chefs and they owned their own business. Nine months ago they learned that they were expecting their first born child, so now they were at the hospital ready to bring their baby into the world.

"Okay Jessica let's get this little miracle of yours here to meet you two." The doctor said as he entered the room.

"Alright Dr. Michaels!" Jessica exclaimed right as another contraction hit her.

"It will be okay angel!" James stated as he wiped her forehead with a cool damp clothe.

"I know that James but I swear that you are never touching me again do you hear me!" Jessica hissed through the pain.

"What ever you say sweetheart." James said with a smile.

After a few more seconds the contraction passed and it was time to deliver the Kino's baby.

"Alright now Jessica I want you to push as hard as you can for me!" The doctor known as Dr. Kevin Michaels ordered gently.

"Okay!" Jessica stated before she began to bare down and push for all that she was worth.

While Jessica was pushing James was right by her side comforting her and urging her on during the whole procedure and after about an hour or so a little baby boy was born. He had a tuff of brown hair just like her parents as well as for gray eyes that he got from his mother.

"Here's your new baby boy, Jessica!" Dr. Michaels said as he handed the baby over to his mother.

"Thank you so much Doctor." Jessica said tiredly

"Your very welcome Jessica." He said with a smile.

"You did great sweetheart." James said as lend down and kissed his wife's forehead.

"Thanks James." Jessica said with a weak smile.

"So have you two decided what you want to name him?" The doctor asked.

"And James wanted want to name our little boy here Jason Ryan Kino," said Jessica.

The rest of the morning was spent with Jessica and James getting to know their new son.

December 12th - 9 years later

At the home of the Kino family, a young woman was sitting on the couch watching the news on the T.V., while three young children were playing a game on the living room floor. The children's names were Jason Kino age 9, and his younger twin brother and sister Lita and Tai Kino, both at the age of 8 years old. They were playing Dungeons and Dragons and at that moment it was Tai's turn. Before he could do anything though, a sudden breaking story came on the news.

"This just in, we have a breaking story coming out of Tokyo National Airlines that one of their planes which was known as Air 245, has just crashed somewhere in the Pacific Ocean on it's way back from California in the United States of America. Rescue is on it's way to search for survivors. We will have more on this report as news gets back to us." The reporter said.

"What does that mean big brother?" Lita asked staring at her older brother.

"I'm not sure sis, but we'll just have to wait and see." Jason said laying a hand on his sister's shoulder as well as for his little brother's.

Meanwhile the young women was staring down at the three children with worry and dread in her eyes while thinking, _**I can't believe all three of these kids have lost both their parents in one day. I hope they're able to come out of this with flying colors once they learn the truth.**_

A few days later, after learning that their parents had died, Child protective services came and took the three child in order to place them in foster care. Tai round up being adopted by a loving couple who had a younger daughter and wanted to share their lives with one more child so they came to the adoption center in order to find said child, where they found young Tai. The other two Kino children weren't so luckily. They would spend many months and years going from one foster home to the next until they decided to become emancipated minors and started living by themselves.

Present day -

Somewhere in a place known as the Gates of Time, a lone figure stood at what looked like a viewing screen as they watched the day to day lives of the people of Earth going about their lives without a care in the world. It was then that this person saw something that caused them great alarm.

"So the Dark Kingdom is finally breaking free of their prison. This means it is time to awaken the two guardians and set them out on their missions." The figure said as they walked over to two small capsules that held two sleeping forms in them. She then waved her hand and both capsules disappeared from the person's site.

In one of the many allies of the city of Tokyo, Japan, a capsule suddenly appeared and opened revealing a small black cat with a Crescent Moon symbol on it's forehead. This cats name was Luna and she was one of the guardians of the royals of the once prosperous Kingdom which sat upon the Moon at one time.

When Luna woke up, she stretched her muscles and looked around her destination.. Looking around, she saw no sign of Artemis. She hoped that there was a reason why they were separated. She had a huge task ahead of her and she could certainly use his help.

She knew why she had been awakened. She was needed to search out the Moon Princess and her protectors, the Sailor Scouts. Unfortunately, she had no clue as to their identities. She sighed to herself and exited the alley. She had a lot of searching to do. She could feel the energies of the Dark Kingdom beginning to stir….

**The End**

To be Continued…

I hope you liked the last chapter of the first book of The Sailor Moon Story. I know another short chapter; however, this one is both to end the previous season of the story as well as entice you back for the following season in the series of this story. If you liked it, I would appreciate it if you would push the button at the bottom of the screen and review this chapter.

I am currently having to redo the next book in the series as I lost most of the book. Bare with me and I'll get the next book out as soon as possible.

I would also recommend that you go to . if you would like to read his original version to this story.

©Sailor Moon 1992 Takeuchi Naoko and Kodansha. Also belongs to Bandai, Disney, Toei Animation, ©DIC 1997, Rino records, for the songs, and all others associated with rights.


End file.
